Don't Ever Feel Alone
by PixieInDarkness
Summary: When Bella Swan saved a girl by the name of Alice Cullen she didn't realise how much she would be saved by her in return. Alice/Bella Femslash. AH All Human - On Hiatus
1. Chapter 1: Protector

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters!**

**Hey everyone, well this is my new story I was working on the same time as 'All I Wanted Was You' and don't worry I am still writing that at the moments haha. So I hope you like this one as well, please if you can write a review to let me know whether you like it enough to carry on! well anyway...Enjoy,**

-_Claire_-

* * *

'**Don't Ever Feel Alone'**

**'Chapter 1: Protector'**

**(Bella's P.O.V)**

Well it's happened, I am officially the person that wants to go home at 9:30pm on a Saturday night, does that make me a buzz kill? Well I guess so, I mean what teenager wants to go home to bed when there are people having fun elsewhere.

But seen as I come to Port Angeles every Saturday, and with the same people, I think that going home now wouldn't be so bad. I mean it's not like I don't like hanging around with them it's just, doing the same things every weekend gets pretty boring.

There was me, Mike, Jessica and Angela, and thank god that Angela was there or I would have gone insane. With Mike's constant flirting and Jessica's glares at me because Mike's flirting, it's surprising that I even agreed to come out with them, but I don't want to be completely anti-social.

The routine for Saturday's was usually meeting to go watch a movie and then go out for drinks after, but I was so tired tonight that I just want to skip the drinking, not that I could anyway because I was driving, but at least I could go home if I wanted to because I didn't give anyone a ride here.

The movie wasn't really keeping my attention though, I nearly fell asleep half way through, it was a romance film that Jessica and Angela picked, I don't mind Romance but I would have wanted to watch something with a little more Action in it.

When the movie finished we were heading outside and I was ready to head back home, I followed the others until we were outside the entrance,

"You know, I think I'm gonna head home, I'm pretty tired" I said looking at an distraught Mike and Angela. Jessica looked relieved, I guess she wanted to have Mike to herself, well by all means she can have him.

"Are you sure?" Angela asked me with concerned and pleading eyes.

"Yeah, plus I don't want to drive when I'm tired" I replied saying any excuses that came into my mind, not that I needed any, I really didn't want to drive and fall asleep at the wheel.

"Well ok then, do you need us to walk you back to your truck?" she asked me, at least she was generally concerned for me , Jess looked like she was going to pull Mike's arm off with the way she was pulling him away.

"No, I'll be fine, seriously, go have a good night" I said putting on a genuine smile to her, she smiled back and so did Mike, she pulled me into and hug tightly,

"alright then, have a safe journey home" Angela mumbled into my shoulder, she then pulled back and walked over to the others,

"See you around Bella" Mike shouted as Jessica pulled at him, she just simply waved her goodbye at me.

"See you Monday" I shouted back before walking round the corner and heading up the street towards my truck, I suddenly felt bad for leaving Angela alone with them too, suddenly images filled my mind of when Jessica was dancing and doing a coyote ugly on the bar, in the end we all got chucked out, not surprising seeing as we were in a Gentleman's club. I chuckled at the thought.

Why did I have to park my truck this far out? When my truck was finally in view I almost sprinted to it. I couldn't wait to just get home and relax. But just as I was about to open the door I heard screaming coming from an alley that was on the stretch of road I just walked up. I went to get in my truck but the screams were getting more frequent and louder.

I was stuck between two things, one was to leave in case I could be in danger, and the second was to go and help whoever was screaming, but without another thought I went with number two as I heard another scream.

I ran cautiously towards the alley and stood at the entrance of it, it was dark so it was hard to see who was there, but what I could make out was there was a small girl being pinned against the wall by a scruffy looking man.

Without thinking I ran towards them and punched the guy off her, he fell to the ground and I shook my hand in pain after it came in contact with his face, when he let go of the girl she fell to the floor on her knees, I turned back to see that the man was up off the ground, he turned round to stare at me

"Ooh look at the hero" he squealed loudly, it sent shivers down my spine as the words left his lips,he continued to stare at me until sifting his eyes back to the petite girl sitting on the ground.

He walked towards her slowly and I ran in front of her protectively,

"Stay away from her" I shouted as I tightened my fists, there was no way that he was going to listen to me and I knew that, I was going to have to force him...somehow.

"Oh really, and what are you gonna do if I don't, huh girlie?" and with that he lunged forward, wrapping his hands around my wrists, he backed me up against the wall and unbuckled his pants.

"guess I'm gonna have to teach you a lesson, huh hero" she said into my neck.

No way was I going to let him do what he wanted, to me or to that girl. Before he could do anything more I kneed him in his private area and he fell to the floor cupping the source of pain whilst screaming. While he was writhing in pain I took the chance to run over to the small girl, she seemed to be in shock, she didn't acknowledge me in the slightest.

Her eyes were red and stained with tears, she looked so broken and lost and she wrapped her arms round her legs gently rocking herself.

"are you ok?" I asked her but she didn't respond, I couldn't just leave her here, so I picked her up bridal style and decided to get to the safety of my truck. I looked back into the alley to see the guy still rolling around the floor in pain, I smirked and made a run for my truck, with the girl unresponsive in my arms.

I reached the truck, unlocking it then placing the girl in the passenger side, I strapped her in a proceeded round to the drivers side, locking the doors as soon as I was in, I gave a relieved sigh a looked to the girl, she was looking down at her hands and I ran a hand through my hair, as I leaned back against my seat.

I didn't know what to do, I couldn't let her out alone like this, and she won't even talk, I guess the only option is to get her somewhere safe, and the only place I know is my apartment, at least she will be safe there, I mean anywhere is safer than here, right?

"Hey" I said turning to her, she was still unresponsive and she started to shake, "I'm gonna take you to where I live, ok, it's not safe here" and again no reply, but this time she gave a slow nod, so at least she was listening to me.

I started the truck and pulled out of the parking space and headed towards Forks.

It didn't take long to get to Forks, the whole trip was in silence, I looked over to the petite girl a couple of times, she was wrapping her arms around her chest as she stared out of the window. I will have to find some sort of way to get her to talk or I won't even be able to get her home. She looks about my age, I wonder if she lives alone or if she lives with her family?

As I pulled up outside of my apartment block, I turned to her slowly, I didn't want to scare her more than she already is, I didn't know whether to carry her or whether she could walk, but if I try to just grab her she might freak out, even if she doesn't reply to me, at least I asked her.

"umm, can you walk?" I asked her, she was still looking out of the window, she was silent but nodded in response, I nodded as well and got out the car and walked to her side, opening the door, she slowly made her way out of the car and I locked up walking over to the building, she followed me reluctantly, even though I was helping her, I was still a stranger and to just follow someone must be kinda scary in itself.

When we got to my apartment I showed her into the living room and I told her to sit down, she complied and she sat on the couch, she was still shaking so I walked over to the cupboard where I keep spare blankets and retrieved one, I walked back to her and slowly wrapped it around her shoulders, she jumped at the contact but calmed down when she saw what it was. She must have been freezing, all she was wearing was a thin shirt, and she was skinny too, so no wonder she was shaking.

I walked round and sat on the same couch, but not too close, I knew that people that were in this condition didn't really like too much contact so it's best to keep a distance.

"Thank you" she whispered in her melodic voice, I was happy that she was finally speaking, at least I knew that now I might be able to get her home.

That was the first time I really looked at her, she had crystal-like blue eyes that were deep and had so much detail that you could stare into them and never get bored, she had pink lips that looked soft to the touch, she had dark hair and it was short but was a mess from the recent incident, but she still looked amazing, I would even say gorgeous.

I must have looked stupid as I just stared at her but when I saw her shiver and pull the blanket closer, it brought me out of my trance.

"You're welcome, I'm sorry I dragged you here, I just didn't want to leave you there alone and in the dark, are you okay, are you hurt?" I asked as I suddenly remembered that she might have been abused by that jerk.

For the first time she smiled at me, but it was a saddened one, but she was still smiling so I took it the same as any other smile, I smiled back as she replied,

"No, I'm okay...thank you, for saving me, I-I don't know what would have happened if you didn't show up" she said and I could see tears building up in her eyes, I didn't want to see her cry even though I knew it was inevitable, but I didn't want her to think about it at the moment, so I remembered what I wanted to ask her.

"Do you want me to ring someone for you? Your family or something? To come fetch you" her tears stopped and she shook her head,

"my family are on vacation, and my friends who I was out with are probably too drunk to answer the phone, let alone drive" she said with a sob mixed with a laugh.

I couldn't help but feel more sorry for her, she was alone, no wonder she got attacked.

Her face fell into her hands and her shoulders were shaking once more, she was either still cold or she was crying, I opted with crying. All I wanted to do was hug her and say things were going to be okay, but I remembered that I was still a stranger to her and doing something like that would be strange. I tried to think of a solution to her problem and eventually I thought of one, but I wasn't sure whether she would say yes, not that she has many choices at the moment.

"well you could stay here if you want, I could take you home in the morning, but don't feel like to have to, I just don't think its for you to travel home alone again" I said with a sincere smile,

She raised her head from her hands and looked into my eyes , "you would really let me stay here?" she asked and I nodded, she smiled back at me scooting a little closer to me, she then sent me a confused look, "but you don't even know me, you don't even know my name" and then she looked to the ground and shook her head slightly, "I don't even know your name" she said then she looked back to me, I chuckled a little and smiled at her

"Well I can't just throw you out on the street, can I? And my name is Isabella Swan, but I prefer Bella, Isabella makes me feel old" I said with a chuckle again, trying to lift the mood and she joined me,

"Well Bella Swan, I'm Alice, Alice Cullen" she replied shyly.

For the next half our she explained what she was doing in Port Angeles. Apparently she was invited out like I was, and basically she didn't want to get drunk, then she wouldn't be able to get home because the people she came with were drinking, so she decided to get a taxi, and while she was waiting for the taxi, that's when she was attacked, I didn't go to much into it, I didn't want her to relive it again, I explained to her what I was doing there and how I knew where she was, and how I got him off her, then I looked at my hand and realised that I had tore it up pretty badly when I punched him.

"Oh my god, Your hand! I didn't realise, I'm sorry, I didn't know he hurt you" she was babbling and I had to repress a chuckle at her, it was pretty funny. She grabbed my hand carefully, and inspected the wound, I took the moment to notice how soft her hands were, they felt wonderful against mine.

"You don't need to apologise, I did this when I punched him off you" she looked concerned as she looked into my eyes, I couldn't help get lost in her ever interesting blue eyes.

My sense finally came back and I looked at the clock on the wall, it was pretty late, she must have been tired from everything that happened.

"Well I guess you must be tired, you can use my room, it's that door there" I explained as I pointed to the door, she looked to it and then look back to me in a panic.

"No I can't, I'll be fine on here, really" she said patting the couch, but I wasn't having any of it.

"really It's okay, you're a guest, and It's my fault that you're stuck here anyway" I said with a smile,

"But..." I stopped her by putting my hand up.

"Really, it's okay" I murmured and stood to get my spare bedding for myself, I also got her some clothes she could wear to bed.

I walked back to Alice, she was smiling at me like it was infectious because I couldn't help but smile back at her, I handed her the clothes and she nodded in thanks, she then turned around and walked towards my room.

She turned to me before she shut the door.

"How do you do it?" she asked simply and I looked at her lifting my eyebrow.

"Do what?" I asked as I stopped putting my bed together to look at her properly.

She was silent for a minute like she was contemplating something and then she looked back at me,

"How can you live alone?" she asked, I was surprised by her question, it wasn't something that I was asked often and it took me off guard, she was a complete stranger but I felt like I could tell her anything, it was a strange feeling.

I guessed that she saw my expression because she spoke before I said my reply.

"Sorry, that was a bit personal, forget I said anything" she exclaimed with panic in her voice, she turned around and I spoke just before she shut the door.

"My parents died"

was all I said, but it was enough to make her stop still in the room, she opened the door a little more and looked at me, there was a silence between us so I decided to continue. The thoughts of my past were resurfacing, the pain that was attached to them came as well, I tried my hardest to not shed the tears that I associated with them.

"Four months ago my parents decided to go on a second honeymoon to Florida, I stayed here because I needed to go to college, I'm eighteen so they agreed to let me stay, so they went, they phoned everyday to see how I was and say how they were enjoying themselves, but the day before they were supposed to come back I didn't get a phone call"

I couldn't stop the tears cascading down my cheeks, I didn't try to stop them either, I let them fall, I'm crying in front someone I don't know, that's the first for me, I never showed this much emotion in public, not even in front of my friends. She just stood there listening to me, so I continued trying to control the sobs that were erupting from my chest.

"I didn't think much about it at the time, the next day I tried to call them but I couldn't get through, I tried for hours, but still nothing. Then I got a phone call , it was from a hospital in Florida, they told me that my parents had been in a collision accident in a taxi on the way to the airport and they didn't survive the crash"

The sobs were pouring from me now and I closed my eyes to stop the tears.

"that's when my auntie looked after me for a while, until I was stable enough to live on my own, they live in Canada so I didn't come here much, I missed it here but I didn't have enough money to keep the house so with the little money I had, and some of the money from my parents insurance, I bought this place, my auntie didn't want me to live alone, but her house was already full, and here I am, I just wanted to live closer to where I lived before, I wanted to feel like my parents were still here"

My knees buckled and I fell to the floor with my head in my hands, the tears were covering my hands and I couldn't help it, the memories were painful for me and I never told anyone this much detail, it was hard for me to tell someone, a stranger no less,

It wasn't long before I felt two small arms wrap around me, I opened my eyes to see Alice holding me, I should have been freaked out by this, but I didn't, I felt comforted by it, I continued to cry into her shoulder as she stayed silent, just holding me to her while I sobbed.

"I'm sorry" was all she said but her voice was full of compassion and understanding.

She pulled out of the hug and I saw her look into my eyes, we stayed like that for a while until I had calmed down enough to talk.

"I'm sorry for breaking down like that, I don't usually do that in public, I'm more the suffer in silence type" I mumbled as I whiped the tears from my eyes and stood pulling her up with me.

"you don't need to apologise, you can't help how you feel" she said and I smiled and nodded to her, she smiled at me with her dazzling smile.

"I just told you more than I have told anyone I know here" I said with a slight laugh, and watched as her face changed from a surprised expression to a smile.

"well, as I said before, it's late, we should get some sleep" I said pointing to my make shift bed on the couch.

"If you need anything just come and tell me, ok?" I said to her and she nodded and proceeded back towards my room, "Thank you, Goodnight Bella" she said quietly, I smiled back at her "Goodnight Alice" and with she went into my room and closed the door behind her.

I relaxed on the couch and put my head onto the pillow, I flicked off the lamp and within seconds I was asleep.

The next morning I woke up at the sound of my alarm on my phone, I have a habbit of putting my phone right under my pillow at night so the noise was right in my ear, I looked at the time and it was 8 o'clock, I turned off the alarm and stood from the couch. Stretching and walking at the same time wasn't something that was safe for me and I almost fell on the way to the cupboard as I put my bedding away.

It wasn't until I returned to the living room that I remembered that all of my clothes are in my room that is, at this moment, occupied by a beautiful stranger. Great! How am I gonna get them without waking her up, but I do need to go in there...

I walked up to the door and opened it as quietly as I could, I looked inside and I could make out Alice's sleeping form in my bed, I opened the door some more and walked in, sneaking over to my closet and taking out some clothes, then I sneaked my way back over to my door carefully, but not carefully enough as I bash my foot into the bed. I had to hold back the yelp that nearly came from my lips, I looked back to Alice and she was still sleeping thankfully, I limped out of the room, and as soon as I got out I let out the yelp that I was holding back, I then leaned against the door and sighed in relief.

It was about 9:45am when Alice finally emerged from my room, she was fully dressed in yesterdays clothing, she smiled once she noticed me on the couch, "Hey" I said as I jumped off the couch to take my empty cereal bowl into the kitchen, "Hey" she replied back and I smiled at her,

"you want some breakfast?" I shouted to her, I walked past the door frame to see she was sitting on the couch, she looked to me and nodded, "yeah that will be great, thanks" she mumbled.

I walked back in and handed the cereal to her, she thanked me and we sat and just talked about different things, she mentioned about her family, about her brothers and her parents she told me about how they were all adopted, it was like we had known each other for years the way we spoke, it was comfortable and I enjoyed having someone to talk to.

When she was done I took the bowel off her headed to the kitchen, I walked back out and took my keys off the table, I looked back at her and she watched me, "ready to go?" I asked and she stood from the couch and nodded with a smile, we walked out and I locked up. I walked back out to my old truck and she followed suit.

We got in the truck in complete silence, it was then that I remembered the note that I wrote for Alice this morning, I wrote it while I was waiting for her to wake up, it had my number on there in case she ever needed any help again, and I also wrote that I was sorry for bearing my soul last night. I decided to give it to her when we got to her house though.

When I started the truck I turned to her, "So where am I heading?"

I asked, I smiled at her and she looked out the wind-shield contemplatively. "My house is on the out-skirts of Forks, so if you drive to the entrance of Forks I can show you from there" she explained and I nodded, and I started to drive in the direction she gave me.

It didn't take long to get to her house, she directed me down a mud path through the trees, eventually I saw a large house that seemed to have more windows than walls. Then I remembered her saying that her family was on vacation and I wondered why they left her on her own.

"How come you're here and not with your family?" I asked casually trying not to sound pushy.

She looked out of the window and sighed, "College, plus I don't really like vacations, I'm more of the home bound type" she said as she turned to me with a smile. She goes to college? I wonder which one?

"I'm the same I guess, I love my own home, and I don't tan well so going somewhere sunny and I kinda stick out" I murmured to her, she laughed and drew her attention back out of the window. If she stayed here alone she must at least be over eighteen because I wouldn't leave someone who was younger than that, especially if she is gonna be alone.

"I hope this isn't too personal, but how old are you?" I asked with a curious glance at her, she looked to me and smiled again, I was beginning to really love that smile.

"It's fine, I'm nineteen" she said quietly and I nodded to her, we shared a silence and I pulled up by the house and cut off the engine.

"Well you better get inside, it's getting colder in this truck than outside" I said with a chuckle and she returned it. I extended my hand to her "Well it was great to meet you Alice Cullen" I smiled and she smiled sadly, but she reached out and took my hand and held it, she then looked deep in thought and I remembered the note I wrote for her, I reached in my pocket and retrieved it, "here, read it when you're in the warmth" I laughed but my voice hitched nervously, she took the note and gave me a curious but appreciative smile.

Then out of nowhere she leaned closer to me and kissed my cheek, my heart felt like it was going to bust out of my chest at our close proximity, she then pulled back and a blush was apparent on her face "Thank you, for everything, it was wonderful to meet you too, goodbye Bella Swan" I couldn't say anything, knowing me I probably had that same stupid expression on my face of shock mixed with joy, I don't really know why I was like that, she smiled at me then opened the door and jumped out closing it behind her. I watched as she walked up to her house, well 'walked' wouldn't be exactly how I would put it, it was more like danced, she turned round to look at me and I jumped in my seat hoping that she didn't see me staring at her, she then waved to me , I waved back, she then proceeded into her house.

I reversed the truck and drove back the way I came, and all the while I couldn't get my recent passenger off my mind.

What had Alice Cullen done to me?

* * *

**A/N: well everyone how did you like the first chapter? I hope you like it, I had thought about this story for a while and actually decided to write it out and post it, I hope you enjoyed it and if you can review and tell me what you think about it that would be greatly appreciated.**

**Thanks...xxxx**

-_Claire_-


	2. Chapter 2: Lack Of Concentration

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight or any of its characters!**

**Hey Everyone, here is another chapter for you, I hope you all like, if you then don't hesitate to review, **

**Much love to ya......xxx**

-_Claire_-

* * *

"**Don't Ever Feel Alone"**

"**Chapter 2:Lack of Concentration**

**(Bella P.O.V)**

*Beep, Beep, Beep *

I was woken up by the annoying sound of my alarm clock. I looked over to it reluctantly and what I could make out from my squinted eyes, it was 6:30 am. Why is it when you alarm goes off your bed is suddenly comfortable?

I leaned over and pressed the off button and slowly made my way out of bed and proceeded to walk to bathroom. Eventually I was ready, it didn't take me long, but when you have a nightmare that keeps you up most of the night, it took a little longer than normal because of my zombie state.

My dream was about the other night when I saved Alice Cullen from that deranged creep, go figure right, the dream mostly consisted of ways that it would have gone if I couldn't protect myself, but thankfully It wasn't all bad, I mean the dream ended pretty much the way it really did, it ended with me and Alice talking here on my couch, and for some reason I couldn't get Alice off my mind.

I really, really hate Mondays, College was always the worst on Mondays because everyone would be busy and crowd the hallways, making it impossible for little olé Bella to get to her classes on time. I wonder if I could just skip?

My thoughts were interrupted by three rather loud bangs on my front door.

"Bella, come on we're gonna be late" I heard in a familiar voice, and I also heard a whining dog and new exactly who was at the door.

I grunted and walked over to the door, opening it to find a 'Larger than life' Jacob towering over me, I smiled at him and then looked to his side to see his dog, Spike lying on the ground. He was a husky dog and kinda looked like a russet coloured wolf, he was massive compared to the dogs you see going around now,

"Hey Spike!" I said bending down to rub his awaiting belly, Jacob scoffed and I looked up to him,

"Oh that's nice, I don't get a 'hello' but he does, I don't think I will be bringing him with me next time" he said crossing his arms and looking away from me, I stood up again and smiled at him,

"Good morning Jake" I said teasingly, rubbing the top of his head like I did to Spike, he looked back to me smirking,

"That's better" he said and I motioned for them to walk in,

"You know Jake I'm pretty capable of driving myself to College" I said with a smirk,

"Well now, that's not entirely true, remember what happened last Monday?"

Thoughts were flooding through my mind of me falling down and almost braking my neck when I was walking down the stairs of my building.

"that wasn't my fault, the floor was went with no warning signs" I explained as I grabbed the last couple of things I needed, I ran into the kitchen,getting the first aid kit and quickly put a bandage over my right hand, I then covered it in a glove so Jake wouldn't notice and ask questions. I walked back into the room to see him smirking once again.

"Sure it wasn't, anyway I like going with you, which reminds me, can I leave Spike here?" he asked clamping his hands together pleadingly,

"why don't you take him with you?" I asked as I was putting my shoes on,

"well I would but the kennels there are expensive, and I don't much money as it is" he told me as we made our way to the door, "why didn't you leave him at home?" I asked confused as why he even bothered bringing him out,

"He loves to visit you Bella, plus he loves it here" he said as I opened the front door,

I thought about it, Spike was house trained at least so I guess there is no reason to say no,

"Fine, but you ow me" I said pointing my finger at him,

"Sweet! Thanks Bells, See ya later buddy" he said to spike as he walked out of the door, I heard Spike whining on the inside as I locked the door.

Then I turned back to Jacob who just smiled at me,

"Come on, we better get going" he said and walked down the hall, and out to his truck, and I followed.

Even though Jake can be a pain in the ass sometimes I'm glad he's my friend. After what happened to my parents Jake was there for me, when I returned to Forks he was always there to comfort me and be there when I needed him, I'm lucky to have a best friend like Jacob, he's all I have here, apart from my school friends of course, but Jake was like my brother.

It didn't take long to get to College. When he eventually found a parking space – another reason why I hate Mondays – we both got out the truck and walked up towards the campus.

"So what did you do the weekend, anything interesting?" he asked and my mind went back to the last couple of days.

"well on Saturday I went out with some friends to Port Angeles" I mentioned, I didn't really want to tell him that I saved a beautiful girl and myself from getting raped, I got a feeling that wouldn't go down well. I think it's best to keep that to myself for the safety of school property.

"cool, you know me and you haven't hung out in ages, you should come down to the reservation for a visit, I'm sure everyone wants to see you" he said before we separated to go to class, I nodded to him and shouted from across the hall, "Sure, should be fun" his face turned into the biggest grin then he waved to me before he turning the corner of the hall.

Jake used to go to school on the reservation, but he didn't get along with some of the people there, so he came here, this place is a High school and a College mixed together, so we see each other all the time.

I'm studying to become an author, or trying to, it's always been something I wanted to do, something that you can use your imagination to its full potential without people thinking you're crazy, my parents supported me about it, being an author has been a big ambition of mine since I was younger and it's always interested me.

I walked into my crowded class room and sat down at my desk, ignoring the stares from people, everyone knew what had happened to my parents by now and that's when all of the stares started, now though I have become used to it so its not that intimidating any more. I don't know anyone in this class, so I didn't really talk to anyone, I just sat down and waited for the teacher, I took off my gloves and put them in my bag, I couldn't keep them on all day I would be itching like mad. Then before I knew it class started.

When class finished It was lunch, the worst part of the day, I hate walking in to the hall and every ones eyes are on me, I can handle it in a small classroom, but not a massive dinner hall, it really messes with your self esteem, if Jake and Angela weren't in there I wouldn't even bother going in.

I slowly walking in went to collect my food, you know this menu really needs to be checked to see if anything is actually edible, I think the only thing that Is, is the fruit, and even that looks funky today.

When I collected my food, I saw Jake waving to me to join him, he was sitting by himself like usual on a little table near the back of the hall, we didn't really socialize with others much, sometimes when Angela isn't busy with the school newspaper she comes and sits with us and if she does, then Jessica and Mike sit with us too and with Mike's flirtatious comments it can get pretty tiring, and lets just say that Jacob tells him where to stick his chat up lines.

I was walking towards Jacob, when I failed to notice a guy bombing towards me, everyone knows that my reaction time is terrible so as per usual, I fell , but not without taking my food with me, and like always I could hear laughs around me, I slowly came back to reality and noticed Jacob coming towards me, he smiled and me a pulled me up, holding onto my non-bandaged hand, as I hid the other in my pocket and away from his eagle eyes.

"Hey Bells, you sure know how to make an entrance don't you?" he said and I stuck my tongue out at him, he laughed as I brushed myself off, it was then that I noticed that I spilled my water all over my jeans, making look like I had wet myself,

"You okay?" he asked quietly, I nodded to him, "Yeah, I'm just gonna, you know, go and dry off" I said in embarrassment, he smiled at me and I walked away from him and walked out of the room, ignoring the strange looks that were coming my way.

By now I was running to the bathroom and walked in, well I would have if I didn't do another clumsy act and bump into someone else on the way in, we both fell to the floor, and what I could gather from my blurred eyesight is that I was now pinning said person on the floor.

My vision suddenly came back to me as I apologised "Sorry, are you okay?" I said blinking and looked down at the victim of my clumsiness. I suddenly took in the petite girl underneath me, her hair was short and familiar, and her eyes were familiar also, I realised that I was still on stop of her as I saw her whipping her eyes trying to focus on me, I slowly found my voice and spoke,

"Alice? Is that you?" I exclaimed loudly, I watched as she looked up at my face, she stared at me and then something clicked, she looked at me with a 'deer in the headlights expression'.

"Bella?!" her expression quickly changed to a face splitting smile, I quickly stood up, extending my hand to her, she took it and I pulled her off the ground, and to my surprise I felt two arms around my shoulders and I was pulled into a tight hug.

She drew back and looked at me with a smile.

I was too caught up in her features and for once I had forgotten how to talk, she looked even more radiant than she did the other night.

"I didn't know you came here, Bella?" she asked, she was now holding my hands, I managed to get my mind on track and spoke.

"Ugh yeah,I haven't been here that long, but I guess you never knew me so you wouldn't have noticed me" I said and I couldn't keep the smile off my face, I was ecstatic to see her here, and the fact that she attends here is even better. This day was turning out better than I had thought.

"well I guess that makes sense, it's so good to see you again, and I'm sorry for bumping into you" she said with a sad smile on her face as she looked down at my hands, no doubt noticing the bandage on my hand as she leg go of my injured hand the second she realised.

"No don't be, it was my fault, I was running and I'm more clumsy than you realise" I said with a laugh.

It was silent after that as we stared at each other happily, then I noticed Alice's eyes glancing down at my soaked jeans, she let out a small chuckle and looked back up to me,

"Were you that excited to see me Bella?" she said as she covered her mouth to stop herself from bursting out laughing, I blushed and laughed quietly.

"Well I am glad to see you but that's not why I am drenched, as I said before I'm very clumsy" I said to her, she nodded in understanding, I would have stayed there all day holding her hand but I was getting colder and colder and I needed to dry up before I head back to class.

"It was nice to see you again Alice, I gotta go dry off, maybe I'll see you around" I said regretfully,

She pouted, and I swear that was the cutest thing ever. But then she went back to her smile,

"I'll help you!" she shouted, and I laughed at her hyper attitude, it way better than what she was like the other night.

"It's okay you don't have to" I said as I went to let go of her hand, but she gripped it tighter and looked at me,

"I want to help Bella, I ow you anyway, plus you can't stand in your underwear in a public bathroom while you dry your jeans under the dryer" she had a very good point, but I didn't want her to waste time helping me with something so stupid, I was about to tell her that when she lifted her finger to my lips,

"don't say no because you don't have a choice" she said smirking as she removed her finger from my lips and dragged me into the bathroom, thankfully there was no one else in there but us, she pushed me into a stall and told me to remove my jeans, I complied and chucked them over the top of the door, I could hear her drying them at the dryer, I was glad that it wasn't a loud one because I could still talk to her while it was running,

"thanks for this Alice" I said meekly, I could tell she was smiling even though I couldn't see her,

"Your welcome Bella" she said as she continued to dry, I stood with my back against the door, there was silence in the room and I couldn't help but wonder what she was thinking about,

"hows your hand?" she asked suddenly, and I was searching for something to say, eventually remembering some actual words.

"It's getting better, thanks for asking" I said as I heard the dryer stop and my jeans were hung on the door,

I put them on checking that there was nothing else wet and then I exited the stall, I couldn't help but feel miserable as I saw Alice standing there looking at me with guilt written across her face,

"I'm sorry" she said as she looked down at the floor, I couldn't help but move closer to her and grab her hand,

"Sorry for what?" I asked , her eyes drifted to my bandaged hand and she stroked it lightly. She was still blaming herself for my injury, even though it wasn't her fault in the first place.

"Alice, none of that was your fault, I promise okay, you have nothing to be sorry about" I said as I shook her hands in mine,

She looked up to me and she smiled. Then I looked down to my watch , I had 45 minutes left of lunch, I looked back to Alice who seemed to know what I was thinking,

"shall we go?" she asked as she looped her arm around mine, I nodded to her and we walked back into the dining hall.

As soon as we entered all eyes were on us, Alice let go of my arm and looked to me,

"well I'll let you get back to your friend" she said as she looked over to Jake who was now calling me, "Oh and thanks for the note" she said with a wink before she walked away over to collect her food.

I smiled as she danced over to the line, I then walked over to sit next to Jake who was looking at me with a confused expression.

"What?" I asked as I stole a grape from his tray,

"Since when do you know one of the Cullen's?" he asked and I looked at him, his brow was furrowed in confusion and I took another grape.

"What, you mean Alice?" I asked and he nodded,

"I met her in Port Angeles the other night, I, ugh, gave her a ride home" well I wasn't exactly lying, I did give her a ride home, just not the same night.

"Oh" he said as he looked over to where Alice was standing in line, I followed his eyes to see Alice paying for her food and smiling at the guy behind the till.

"Why do you sound so surprised?" I asked laughing at him, his eyes came back to mine and he brow furrowed,

" it's just the Cullen's don't really socialize much and I was just shocked to see her like that with you that's all" he said as he continued to wolf down his meal.

"well I don't really know them I just met Alice, do the rest of them come here?" I asked, trying to get some more information on the interesting family that is the Cullen's.

"Yeah they do,I'm surprised you have never heard of them, they're quite the celebrities of this school, but I'm not sure why they aren't here today" he stated, and for once I knew the answer to that question.

"they're on vacation" I said simply as I reached in for another grape, I really should have got some of these myself, he looked at me as if to say 'how do you know'

"Alice told me" I said shrugging, then my attention was back on Alice as I watched her walk over to an empty table at the back of the hall. She was going to sit alone? Doesn't she have any friends here? Then again there was only me and Jacob that sat at this table, although lots of girls wanted to sit with Jake, but he didn't want the hassle.

I looked over to see Alice, looking lonely whilst eating her lunch, I contemplated whether to ask the question that is on my mind, well it's now or never,

"Hey Jake, do you mind if I ask Alice to come sit with us?" I asked him, he looked to me and then over to Alice, he smiled and turned to face me again,

"that's fine with me" he said and I grinned at him, I then got out of my chair and walked over towards where Alice was seated, as I approached her table I could feel the eyes burning in the back of my skull but I just ignored then.

When I got to the table Alice then looked up and smiled, "Bella!" she said

"hey again, Alice" I said and I fidgeted with my hands, I looked down at them as I asked her,

"I was just wondering if you wanted to come and sit with us, I mean you don't hav-"

"I'd love to" she said, her voice was melodic, I looked up to her and she was smiling,

"that's great" I stated and she stood from her seat. We walked back over to my table and Alice sat next to me and across from Jake.

"Jacob this is Alice, Alice this is Jacob" I said motioning to one another.

They smiled at each other and Jacob extended his hand out to Alice, he was actually being a gentleman, he does surprise me a lot these days.

"It's nice to meet you Alice" he said and she took his , his hand was large compared to her dainty one.

"It's a pleasure to meet you too Jacob" she said with her lovely smile, I couldn't help but stare but I tried by best not to and tried to make up conversation.

"So Alice, your family is still on Vacation?" I asked pinching another grape from Jacobs plate, he glared at me and I smiled cheekily at him , Alice giggled and answered my question,

"Yeah, they come back tomorrow, finally" she said as she looked at her plate, she looked deep in thought, and I looked to Jacob, he just shrugged and continued eating.

"So you don't you get scared being by yourself in that big house?" I asked her and she shook her head,

"I don't mind it, I just miss my family, we are very close" she said and I couldn't help think about my family, well not that there was much of it left, just my aunt and my cousins, and if you classed Jake as my brother he was in there too.

"so what are you studying here Alice?" Jacob asked as he looked at her, she looked back at him,

"I'm studying Fashion design, I kinda always loved clothes so I thought why not learn to make them!" she said in her hyper tone and we laughed together

Then Jacob started getting up from his chair and I looked to him, "I gotta go early Bella, the teacher wants to see me, I'll catch you later, nice meeting ya Alice" he said with a smile and took off,

"Bye Jacob" we both said in unison, silence was between us now as I twiddled my thumbs, I invited her here and now I don't even know what to say

"I guess it's a bit boring sitting with me huh, at least you can sit with you family tomorrow" I said looked over to her, she shook her head and smiled,

"I enjoy sitting with you Bella, it's nice to have a friend, well I don't know if that's what we are but that what I feel you are to me" she confessed and I smiled at her and turned my chair slightly to look at her,

"Of course I'm your friend Alice" I said and took her hand,

"It's nice for me to have a friend too, I don't really know that many people here, the only friends I really have are Jake and Angela" I chuckled and she looked relieved

"That's great then because I really wanted us to be friends" she said and I stared into her beautiful enticing blue eyes.

Then I heard the bell sound, and I grunted, of all the bad luck, Alice smiled at me and stood from her seat, I stood as well, and we walked out of the lunch room together.

"Well I guess I will see you later" I said nervously, I felt the blush on my face and I could feel my heart going ten to the dozen, she smiled and nodded at me

"Of course!" she said 'as matter of factly'

I smiled again at her, her contagious smiling was working again and I couldn't stop now, I waved her off, and I walked back to class, for another couple of hours of learning, what fun.

And finally the day is over! I made it out alive, even though I didn't listen to a word the the teacher was saying I was too fixated on Alice, I couldn't get her off my mind again and I didn't really want to, to be honest.

I walked out of class and headed for the car park, to find a worried Jacob Black standing by his truck, his face was like a hand written apology in itself,

"What's wrong?" I said when I reached him and he bit his lip,

"You know when I said I had to see the teacher?" he asked and I nodded slowly,

"well I gotta stay here for a while, apparently I need to do some research for a paper with up to date stuff they have here, so I can't take you home" he said quickly, I nearly didn't get any of what he said he had said it that quickly,

"That's okay, I can just walk, I mean it's not that far" I shrugged and he looked even more guilty than before if that was even possible,

"I'm really sorry Bells" he said biting his lip once more,

"Don't worry Jacob, oh but what about Spike?" I asked and he looked at me in shock,

"oh I forgot about him" he said as he scratched the back of his head,

"I'll keep him at my place until you're finished" I said and he pulled me into a hug,

"Thanks Bells" he shouted before running off towards the campus again, I shook my head and started walked towards home.

I was walking down a straight road now, I was already tired and I had only been walking for two minutes, I was literally limping to my house now, as you can imagine, I tripped earlier and now I hurt my ankle, I know! My bad luck is the worst.

I was taken by surprise when I saw a canary yellow Porsche drive past me and then it came to and abrupt stop about 10 feet away from me, I stopped for a minute, deciding whether to carry on walking or just wait till it drove off.

Then it started reversing and was beside me, I couldn't see who was in the car because of it's tinted windows. The stared into the window looking at nothing but glass and then it rolled down, I looked in a took a relieved sigh, placing my hand on my frantic heart

"Alice, you scared the crap out of me!" I stated looking at her face as she just simply smiled at me,

"Sorry Bella, but I saw you limping and I was worried, are you hurt? Why are you walking home?" she asked and I couldn't help but smile at her, her worried expression was actually quite cute.

"Well I kinda fell over earlier and hurt my ankle and Jacob had to stay at the school so I had no choice but to walk home" I said and she looked irritated,

"Bella! You should have told me, I could have drove you home!" she explained,

"I know but you helped me today and I didn't want to ask you, you might have had plans" I said and she shook her head,

"Bella, I would have said yes if you asked me, it's better than you walking alone, and with a busted ankle, get in already" she said and I smiled gratefully at her and walked round to the passenger seat.

"Thanks Alice" I said for the second time today , she smiled at me and continued driving down the road,

We sat in silence as she drove, she was going down all the right lanes and I didn't even have to tell her any directions.

"You remember where I live?" I asked her in wonderment that she could remember from only coming here once.

"Well when you drove me to your house I took in the whole drive, so I could remember how to get home if I needed to" she said , I was surprised, that's why she didn't talk while we were driving from Port Angeles.

"how observant of you" I said smirking at her, she turned her head and grinned at me.

"Isn't it just?" she said and I couldn't hold my laugh in, she joined me and I realised all too soon that we were outside my apartment.

I looked to Alice who seemed to have a sad smile on her face, "Well thanks again for the ride Alice, it means a lot to me" I said as I unbuckled my seatbelt,

"It was my pleasure Bella, oh and here" she said as she reached into her pocket to pull out a piece of paper, she then handed it to me and I looked at it to see numbers on it,

"Call me, in case you ever need a ride again, or if you just want to talk" she said and I nodded in thanks, I opened the door and hopped out of the expensive car. She must have had quite a bit of money to own this. No wonder they were the talk of the school

"See you tomorrow?" I asked before I closed the door,

"affirmative!" she shouted back and I laughed as I closed the door, she moved the car so that the drivers side was next to me and she looked at me.

"Bye Bella, and rest that ankle" she yelled,

"Don't worry I will" I yelled back and she smiled as she drove off down the road.

Once again I was left alone at my apartment, thinking of the mystery that is

Alice Cullen.

* * *

**A/N: hey, hoped you all liked it, please review if you can, its greatly appreciated, and I also put a picture of what Spike (Jacob's Dog) would look like on my profile, so check it out if you want. xx**

**Much love to ya.....xxx**

-_Claire_-


	3. Chapter 3: Arrivals

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Twilight or any of its characters! The only thing I own is Spike (the dog)**

**A/N: Hey everyone, here is another chapter for you, I hope you are liking it, I enjoy writing it anyway. **

-_Claire_-

* * *

"**Don't Ever Feel Alone**"

"**Chapter 3: Arrivals**"

**(Bella P.O.V)**

"You know I love you don't you?"

"Yes You Do, cause you're a good boy that's why!"

It comes to something when you are completely bored that you are talking to a dog. Especially one that looks at you as if to say you are mentally challenged.

I was sitting on my couch with Spike at my feet begging for food as per usual. Jacob still hasn't come to pick him up yet, I mean it was four hours ago that Alice dropped me off here. I guess I should phone him or something, knowing him he probably forgot about his own dog and ran back to his house for a nap, wouldn't surprise me at all if that's what happened.

I reached down into my pocket for my phone but nothing was there, I did the same to the other pocket, and basically to every pocket that was attached to my clothes, and still no phone, great!

Now I can't even call him cause I've lost my damn phone, where could I have lost it? College maybe? Or Jake's truck?

I sat there for a while trying to figure out where I had lost it when I decided to take a shower, it would turn up eventually, I hope.

* * *

_**30 Minutes Later**_

I stepped out of the shower and put my robe on that was hanging on the bathroom door, I walked out of the steamed room to find.......the T.V on? Ok now I'm slightly freaked out, I didn't put that on before I went in right?

I walked further in the room, no one was in there, so I turned to the kitchen, then I heard talking....talking?

I walk slowly round the corner trying not to make a sound in case I needed to call the cops. I sneaked round the corner and I saw someone standing at the fridge with it open.

I walked slowly towards whoever it was and then I felt a hand on my shoulder and I couldn't help the scream that escaped my mouth, then the person turned round that was at the fridge, I stood there in shock,

"Rosalie?" I asked incredulously, staring at her in shock, but then I turned round and copied my former expression,

"Jasper?" I shouted and they both started to burst out in laughter, I harnessed the rage that I had and glared at them.

"You guys scared the crap out of me!" I shouted not trying to keep the anger out of my voice,

"Sorry Bella, we didn't mean to" Jasper said, being a gentleman but still laughing,

"Why did you scream?" Rosalie asked calming down from her giggles, I walked over and sat at the small table and they joined me,

"Well you know when people come in to my home and I don't know about I should be aloud to be scared for my life, for all I knew you could have been thieves or something" I shouted running a hand through my hair,

"Well you did give us keys and we were knocking for ages, so we just let ourselves in" she said triumphantly,

"Well I don't know whether you noticed but I was in the shower!" I said sarcastically and Rosalie put her hands up in front of her in defence,

"We didn't disturb you, so no harm done" she said smiling at me, there was no point in arguing, Rosalie pretty much wouldn't stop until she was right, so I quit while I was ahead.

"anyway......Why are you here?" I said quickly changing the subject, I stared at them before Jasper finally spoke,

"we wanted to come check on you, we haven't seen you since you moved all the way here, we wanted to see if our little cousin was doing ok" he explained ruffling my hair, I glared at him and swatted his hand away,

"So you came all the way here for a visit? I asked with my mouth slightly agape, they looked between each other and smiled they looked back to me,

"Well not quite, were gonna be staying for a while" he said scratching his neck, then he looked to me,

"how longs while?" I asked and he laughed,

"about a couple years" he exclaimed and I'm sure from my facial expression that they knew I was shocked,

"how come? is aunty alright?" I asked in a panic, and they just laughed a little,

"Don't worry Bells, she fine, we just wanted to give her some space, its been busy up there with work and she was the one who suggested that we come down here for a while" Rose said as she stood from the chair and went back over to the fridge,

"Oh well that nice, so where are you staying?" I asked, I could hear Rose rummaging around in the fridge , "Well we rented a two bedroomed apartment, it's not great but it will do" he said laughing to himself, I smiled at him and reached for his hand,

"Well I'm glad you're both here, I missed you a lot" I said and he smiled softly at me and placed his hand on top of mine,

"We missed you two Bells, so tell me what's new, anything interesting?" he said lifting his eyebrow, and I looked at him confused,

"Um no....why are you looking at me like that?" I asked as I heard the fridge door close and Rose came back to sit down at the table with nearly the whole contents of my fridge in her hands,

"Well when we got here, a certain half naked guy came here looking for his dog, I'm pretty sure he said his name was Jacob" he said smirking at me, I laughed. He was half naked? What a surprise, well not really seen as he spends most of his time with his shirt off than on. At least he came back for Spike, poor dog was starving, and I only have enough food for myself, well until Rose got her grubby mitts on them.

"Oh right, yeah he's that guy I told you about remember? He lives on the Reservation over in La Push, he's just a friend" I said frowning at them

"If you say so" Rosalie said as she gorged herself on my food, Jasper shook his head at her and looked back to me,

"Well it's late, we should get going" he said as he scraped the chair back and stood up he then looked to his side and stared at Rose, she then stopped eating and looked up to him, she huffed and got out of her seat too,

"I'm coming" she said as she walked across the kitchen, I laughed and followed them to the front door,

"Well it was nice to see you guys, I guess I'll see you round, your welcome here whenever you want" I said with a smile as I opened the door,

"Thanks Bella, oh and you will see us tomorrow" he said just as they walked out but I spoke before they could walk off,

"What do you mean? Tomorrow?" I asked in confusion, he looked back and ran a hand through his hair,

"were gonna be attending that College of yours while we're here" he said and then Rosalie smirked,

"Really? That's great, well I guess I'll see you tomorrow" I smiled, they returned them

"Bye Bella" Rosalie said as she turned the corner, Jasper waved before he followed and I sent one back.

When they were gone I shut and locked the door, I leaned on the door while I gathered my thoughts up, I mean It's great that they came here, It's just being with them reminds me of when I was living there after my parents died and It's gonna be hard but I missed them being near so I'm gonna try my best not to dwell on it too much.

I smiled to myself thinking about how everyone will react to the new additions tomorrow, no doubt Rose will draw attention, Jasper probably will too, oh I almost forgot, Alice's brothers are gonna be there too. I'm actually looking forward to seeing what the other Cullen's are like, I wonder if they are hyper and kind like Alice, I kinda hope they are not, I like Alice being like that, it makes her kinda unique in a way, I laughed to myself at how excited Alice was when she told me and Jacob about her course she is doing at College.

The rest of the night was pretty much me thinking about Alice, I'm not really sure why? But I just guess having a friend like that really gives you a lot to think about, I mean she funny, sweet, hyper, passionate, beautiful. I mean most of those things I'm not, It's strange that Alice wants to be friends with someone so plain. But that's Alice for you.

I tidied up Rose's mess in the kitchen before I went to bed. For a girl with her figure she can sure eat a lot. I set my alarm old alarm seen as I can't find my damn phone!, and drifted off into a peaceful sleep ready for the next escapade that happens in my life.

* * *

"Bella?? I know you're in there answer the door, you seriously gonna be late!"

Is that Jacob??

"Bella!"

Yeah that's Jacob.....why is he being so loud?

I got up and walked to the front door and swung it open, I saw Jacob giving me a half amused and half panicked face, "Why are you being so loud Jake?" I asked rubbing my eyes,

"Bella do you even know what time it is?" he asked and I shrugged, I was still in half asleep zombie mode so my normal functions were operating just yet. Jacob sighed and lifted his arm so I could look at his watch, I grabbed his arm and pulled it closer to my eyes, what I could make out was..............7:30!

"Jake! Why didn't you tell me?" I said running back into my room to find some reasonable clothes to wear, and straight after I darted into the bathroom,

"I tried Bells, I was banging on the door for about twenty minutes, what happened?" he asked as I raced to the hall to put my converse on,

"I don't know, I lost my phone and I had to use my other alarm clock it must be broke or something" Damn it! Why do converse take ages to put on?

"You lost your phone? No wonder, I thought you were ignoring me" he said with a smirk and I stood grabbing a brush combing through my hair quicker than the speed of light and getting my keys, I ran and pushed Jake out the door.

* * *

Thankfully we got there just in time, I was now sitting in my boring class looking at the teacher draw on the board, I was taking notes absent-mindedly as I thought about my meeting Alice's brothers, I was actually getting nervous, it startled me when the bell rung and I nearly fell out of my seat, I had been on edge all morning.

I gathered my stuff and headed to the door, and I nearly jumped out of my skin when I walked out of the door to see someone waiting for me.

"Bella!" she shouted and jumped at me giving me a tight hug, I smiled into her neck as she continued to hold me,

"Hey Alice, how are you today?" I asked as she let me go, she was practically beaming and I couldn't hold back my giggle,

"I'm perfect! And you?" she asked as she gripped one of my hands,

"I'm good thanks, you seem to be in a good mood" I stated and she smiled again showing her glowing white teeth,

"Well I have reason to be, I'm here with you and my family have come home!" she exclaimed excitedly jumping up and down on the spot, I couldn't help but smile at her, she was cute when she was in her hyper state,

"I'm happy for you Alice, at least you can sit back with your family at lunch" I said and she looked to me with a shy smile,

"Well I was wondering, maybe.......um would you like to sit with us?" she asked, her voice was cracked I could tell she was nervous, I tried my best not to laugh and embarrass her,

"Of course, if you're family don't mind, would it be ok if Jacob came as well, it's just without me he would be sitting on his own" I said and she smiled and nodded,

" yeah sure, and they will be ok with it, they are actually excited to meet you, they wanted to know the person who saved me" she stated with a sad smile,

"Oh, you told them?" I asked, she looked at me with an apologetic expression,

"I'm sorry if you didn't want me to, it's just they were wondering how we met and it kinda slipped out, of course I had to try and persuade Emmett not to go to Port Angeles to hunt the guy down, but I can't hide things from my family" she said and I squeezed her hand slightly and she looked up to me,

"It's okay, it's not like it's a big secret anyway I just didn't want to bring it up because of you're feelings but you don't have to apologise" I said with a reassuring smile, she once again beamed her teeth and placed her other hand on my arm,

"Thanks Bella, Oh! That reminds me" she exclaimed and she released her hand from mine and retrieved something from her pocket, then I looked at it and it looked sort of familiar, wait a minute is that my?

"Phone, you left it in my car when I dropped you off" she said holding it out for me and I took it, I was smiling at her and I wrapped her in a hug,

"Alice, you're a life saver, I thought I lost it!" I shouted as I looked it over and placed it in my pocket.

"That's what friends are for I guess, oh and it was going off all morning" she said in a chuckle,

"Oh yeah, that was Jacob, I kinda never woke up on time cause I didn't have my phone alarm on" I said with a embarrassed laugh. She giggled at me and rolled her eyes playfully.

we were just waking into the lunch hall, as we walked in I saw Jake and I called him over, I explained that I was sitting with the Cullen's and invited him to come and sit with us, he obliged and followed me and Alice to the table,

There were two guys sitting there, the one was masculine and had a baby face with black short hair, the other one was skinny but not too skinny, he had stoic features and bronze unruly hair, they were not that bad looking to be honest. As we got closer to the table they looked to us and smiled, I smiled back and Alice squeezed my hand,

"Bella, Jacob, these are my brothers Emmett -" she said pointing to the masculine one, at the mention of his name he did a little wave with his hand and I smiled at him, "And this is Edward" she said finally pointing to the bronze haired one, I smiled and sent and shy 'hello' to them, after that Alice pulled me down on a chair and I sat beside her there, she was still holding my hand under the table and they rested on her thigh, I should have been more than uncomfortable and where my hand was but I was actually enjoying the contact, Jake sat next to Edward, he shook hands with both of them, Emmett then looked over to me and sent me a warm smile,

"No need to be shy there Bella, a friend of Alice's is a friend of ours because, well to be honest she doesn't really have any friends" Emmett stated, I felt Alice kick her leg out under the chair to hear a yelp of pain coming from Emmett, I couldn't help but giggle and Alice broke into a smile,

"What? I was just going to say that Bella must be special!, you didn't need to kick me!" he whined while rubbing his leg,

"Well thanks Emmett, and I will take that as a compliment" I said and he grinned at me, I then looked to Edward, he was smiling at us and tapping Emmett shoulder,

"It's okay Emmett, you'll find a friend someday" he said and we all burst into laughter apart from Emmett.

"Yeah okay, laugh it up, but you wait Alice you won't be laughing when I tell Bella all about your little escapades in the past, then we would see who's laughing"

"What escapades? I don't even know what your talking about" she said smiling and angling her head away from us,

"Well this one time we were on this vacation in Italy and-" Emmett was cut off by Alice's hand covering his mouth, I looked to her face to see a slight blush on her cheeks

"Now Emmett , Bella wouldn't be interested in something that boring" she said sending him glares, to say I was curious was an understatement. Edward was giggling to himself at the side of Emmett and she sent him a glare too before sitting back down beside me, I missed her holding my hand, but I was to shy ask to hold It again, even to me that sounds strange. Jacob sat there laughing as well as Emmett continued

"fine I'll ask her, Bella would you like to hear something that boring" he asked with his eyebrows raised, I looked to Alice who looked totally embarrassed, I would love to know more about her but I don't want her to be embarrassed even though that blush is really cute.....whoa did I just think that? What's going on with me.

"Umm no it's okay, I'm sure Alice will tell me in due time" I said chuckling and Emmett pouted, Alice beamed at me and relaxed back in her chair, I saw her look at me from the corner of my eye, but I drew my attention back to Edward who was staring at me as well, these people new how to make you feel self conscious.

"Bella, can I talk to you for a minute" Edward asked and I was slightly shocked, what would he want to talk to me about? I looked to Alice and she looked as shocked as me, I just simply nodded and stood up "Uh sure", I looked back to see Alice frowning, but she smiled as Jacob started talking to her, at least she had someone to talk to. I then continued to follow Edward out into the hallway, he then walked over and leaned on some lockers as he smiled at me,

"Well all I wanted to say really was thank you, you know for saving Alice, I mean if you wasn't there when it happened then I don't know what would have happened to her, and I am eternally great full to you" he said as he smiled a crooked smile at me,

"It's okay, she would have done the same for me, she is a wonderful girl" did I just say that out loud? Man that sounded weird.

"Yeah she is, I didn't want to say this in front of her, she would get embarrassed. She never stops talking about you, so I thought I would come and thank you personally" he said and I nodded,

"Well thank you" I said, I couldn't keep the blush off my face at the fact that she talks about me all the time,

"Well we best get back in, before Alice thinks I have kidnapped you" he stated with a chuckle and I smiled at him, we were about to walk back into the dining hall when I heard my name being called,

"Bella!" they shouted and I turned round to see Jasper and Rosalie walking up to me, they smiled at me and then their eyes went to Edward next to me,

"Hey guys, where have you been all day?" I ask as Jasper takes my hand and kisses my cheek, I saw Edward shift beside me as Rosalie came and hugged me,

"We were sorting out all the paperwork, who's your friend?" Rosalie asked as she looked over Edward,

"Oh this is Edward, and Edward these are my cousins, Jasper and Rosalie" I said motioning to each of them, he smirked to himself and then looked to me, they both smiled at him

"Your cousins?" he asked and I nodded in confusion, who did he think they were?

"Well it's nice to meet you both" he said politely as he shook both of their hands but he lingered as he held onto Jaspers hand, it was getting kinda awkward so I cleared my throat, and grabbed Jasper's hand to pull him away

"so we should head back in, otherwise Alice might send out a missing persons report" I said and he smiled,

We walked into the Dining hall again and as soon as Alice saw me she smiled and then she was frowning, I'm not really sure why though, as we approached the table I could see Emmett gawking at Rosalie and I couldn't help but laugh,

"Hey guys, these are my friends, Alice and Emmett, they are Edward's sister and brother" Alice smiled but it was a sad one, she is acting strange today,

"And these are my cousins Jasper and Rosalie" I said and as soon as finished speaking Alice seemed to perk up and she smiled, but the sadness was gone, weird.

Emmett was still gawking at Rosalie until Edward nudged him and he came out of his stupor,

"Oh hey, nice to meet ya" he said as he stood to shake their hands, Alice did the same and then they proceeded to sit down, Jasper was sitting in between Jacob and Edward, while Rose was in the middle of Alice and Emmett.

"Hey again Jacob, It's nice to see you with some clothes on, I thought you were Bella's new guy when you came round last night" Rosalie stated and I could have sworn he blushed, but then he quickly smirked, I quickly sent a glare to both of them

"i was just looking after his dog while he was busy that's all Rose" I stated looking to Jacob who smiled and nodded. I smiled and then I looked down at Alice next to me, I bent my head forward and whispered in her ear,

"You okay?" I asked, she smiled up at me and nodded, I then felt her grab my hand from under the table again and I couldn't keep the smile off my face at her doing so. It saved me the trouble of having to ask.

Well so far so good, everything has been going great, Alice seems to have cheered up, Jasper and Jacob have been getting along with Edward, and even Rosalie has been smiling while talking to Emmett, well no surprise there, from what I have learned Emmett can make even statues grin.

* * *

College was finished for another day and I was heading out of my class to find Alice waiting for me, I could get used to this, at least it's something to look forward to at the end of class,

"Hey Al" I stated and she smiled and looked at me, most likely at the nickname,

"Al?" she asked laughing at me,

"Well you try coming up with a nickname, it's hard work" I said laughing with her,

"yeah but you can find a better one than that, I mean that makes me sound like a forty year old guy who lives in a trailer" I laughed at her analogy,

"Ok then you try and find one for me, lets see how easy it is for you" I said, she looked at me with her eyebrow raised,

"You're on! As long as I get a better one too!" she said practically bouncing off the floor,

"Ok, anyway to get off that subject, what are you doing later?" I asked and she looked thoughtful for a minute and then turned to me,

"Umm nothing really, it's usually pretty boring after school, usually I just sit at home and sketch some ideas" she said as we continued to walk out to the parking lot, should I ask her? She'll probably say no anyway, No, I will never know If I don't ask,

"So um I was wondering if you wanted to come over to my place, I mean we could watch a movie or something, I mean it's okay if you want to sketch, I just wanted to ask at least" I said, I started to babble, great, now I probably sound like I'm not making sense. And as if possible Alice's smile grew even wider,

"I would love to come over Bella, what time?" she said yes? oh yeah I gotta respond,

"Umm you can come over at seven if you want" I said shyly as we separated to go to our cars,

"Seven it is then" she said smiling at me as she walked backwards

"Seven" I replied smiling, I waved to her and she sent one back, I sighed in relief and turned around and nearly jumped out of my skin. Jasper was standing in front of me smirking,

"Jasper! Is it your job to scare me to death or something?" I asked as I looked for my keys, he just laughed and followed me to my car,

"So you got a date tonight then?" he stated with a big grin, I blushed of course and rolled my eyes at him while shaking my head,

"It's not a date Jasper, I'm just having Alice over to watch a movie, you know as friends" I stated at him he just nodded slowly,

"Right as friends" he said and he turned to walk away, I shouted to him,

"Where's Rose?" he turned around and smiled at me,

"She's with Emmett, seems that she has taken a liking to him" he smiled and turned back around, walking up towards the campus.

Well it seems that they are settling in alright, I could do without the sly comments though. Well I guess I should get home, I am not going to have Alice coming over to see my apartment looking like I let Jake live there.

Time for some super spring cleaning!

* * *

**A/N: Hey Everyone hope you like the new chapter, if you did then it would be great if you could review, and I am writing the next chapter now so it should be up in the next couple of days, **

**Much love to ya....xxxx**

-_Claire_-


	4. Chapter 4: Quality Time

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters!!**

**Hey people! Another instalment, sorry for the wait, been super busy lately, anyway enjoy....xx**

**-**_Claire_**- **

* * *

**'Don't Ever Feel Alone'**

**'Chapter 4: Quality Time'**

**(Bella's P.O.V)**

I have never seen my place this clean before! Well apart from when I bought it, but this is a first for me.

There is no way I am letting Alice come to a crap hole like it was before, even though she has already been here, but that's besides the point.

I walked into the living room and tidied up the little things that were out of place, I was about to sit down when I heard the door being knocked lightly. My heartbeat was going ten to the dozen and I was hesitating before running up to the door.

Why was I so nervous? It's only Alice.....

I eventually reached the door and opened it revealing a beautiful smiling pixie,

"Hey Bella, Right, be warned I bought beers and ice cream" she said laughing and I chuckled

"Well aren't you the perfect guest" I said motioning for her to come inside, she did and I walked her into the kitchen to put away the beer and Ice cream.

"I missed you today, I haven't seen you in ages!" she exclaimed jumping around excitedly, once she had put down her stuff she came over and rapped me in a tight hug, I relished it and hugged her bag smelling her very intoxicating smell,

"Alice, it's bin like, what? 4 hours?" I said laughing as I pulled out of the hug, she continued to beam with her smile as we walked into the living room,

"Yeah but that's a long time, having a best friend is tiring work you know" she said giggling,

"I'm your best friend?" I asked confused, Alice could have anyone as her best friend, but she chooses boring old me?

"Of course you are Bella, right so what movie do you want to watch?" she asked walking over and sitting on the couch, I followed her, a little dazed, who knew I could be this happy knowing I was her best friend.

"oh um you can choose, they are on that shelf there" I motioned to it and she nodded and danced over to it, putting her hand on her chin,

"Wow Bella, you sure have a variety" she said amazed and then she started laughing, she turned around with one eyebrow raised,

"What?" I said chuckling at her expression, she just continued to gaze at me in amusement

"Really Bella, The Swan Princess? I never would have taken you for a cartoon romance kinda girl" she said breaking down with laughter I just glared at her and crossed my arms,

"Firstly, The Swan Princess is awesome, Secondly, I didn't know it was against the rules to like romantic movies" she cocked her eyebrow and nodded approvingly,

"Interesting points, but still, that is so funny, and it's the Sing-a-long version too!" I just glared at her,

"Ok ok you made your 'Bella is a softy for romance' point, will you just pick something" I said and she laughed and looked back to the DVDs.

Eventually she picked one and placed it in the DVD player, I turned to her as she sat next to me on the couch, I pulled over us the blanket I had prepared and I got the ice cream off the coffee table and gave myself and her a spoon,

"So what film did you pick" I asked, a grin was plastered on her face and I was utterly dazzled by it.

"Well I thought that we might as well start with something scary with lots of action, you know then go onto something with a lighter note, it always makes me feel better that way" she said and I begun to laugh at her cute expression,

"So you picked........?"

"Underworld" she stated innocence on her face,

"Underworld?" I asked amazed by her choice in films, she didn't strike me as the Vampire type,

"Yeah, I love that movie, and it makes me laugh, you know the whole Vampires and Werewolves going to war and the humans are none the wiser, it makes me laugh every time I watch it"she stated and I shook my head smiling at her, she just shrugged and stuck a chunk of chocolate ice cream into her mouth,

The film was half way though and for some reason I couldn't concentrate on it, all I was thinking about was that Alice was sitting shoulder to shoulder with me watching Underworld, and a week ago I didn't even know her. I'm never like this with people until after a couple of months at least, so what was it about Alice that made me so open, I feel a really strong connection between us though, I suppose she's my best friend now, but I still can't believe that she thinks me as hers,

I felt Alice's eyes on me and I turned to see her looking at me with curiosity on her face,

"What's wrong?" she asked pouting, her eyes burning mine, I couldn't help but stare at them,

"Nothing" I said plainly and looked back to the TV, I could still feel her eyes on me,

"You're lying" she said in a little sing song,am i that easy to read? I looked to her but she was smiling at me, I couldn't not tell her something, or she will hound me for it,

"Well I was just wondering why I'm so......Normal, around you" I said trying to sum up her reaction but she just gasped and covered her mouth,

"Bella your not telling me that you turn into something when you are with other people are you?" she said jokingly, I laughed and nudged her on the shoulder lightly, she laughed with me and then I explained more,

"No, what I mean is that I am never this open to someone after knowing them for a week, I mean it took me months to get used to Jake" I explained and I looked into her eyes and she smiled at me and grabbed my hand,

"Well then Bella, maybe we were meant to be together, because I feel the same way about you , I don't have any real friends because I don't know whether I can trust them, and yet I feel like I can trust you"

"You can" I answered quickly, she beamed one of her dazzling smile at me,

"Thank you Bella" and with that she leaned in and gave ma a kiss on the cheek, I couldn't help but blush,

"Aww Bella you're blushing" she said in a cute tone, I looked away from her trying to cool down my cheeks,

"well you just...surprised me that's all" I said looking away from her and to the TV which was now on the credits.

"Well I think it's cute!" she said in a hyper tone "In fact I want to see it again" and then she leaned forward again and kissed my cheek for a second time, and once again my faced burned,

"Alice!" I said glaring at her, she looked at me with her innocent eyes and I shook my head at her, I stood from the couch, and walked to the kitchen,

"Bella come on I was just kidding, come back please" she shouted, drawing out the words,

She had no idea of the effect she had on me, even I don't know. Every time she is close to me and every time she smiles at me it's like I go into a trance and all I can look at is her eyes, her laugh is the most cutest thing I've heard,and even when she kissed my cheek I blushed...twice!, and I don't even know why! Could I be attracted to Alice or something? Ugh I'm so confused!

I sat up on the counter and put my face in my hands taking deep breaths every now and then, I eventually took my hands away and nearly fell off the counter in shock. Alice was standing in front of me with a guilty look on her face,

"I'm sorry Bella, I didn't mean to make you mad you know" she said, I wasn't even mad at her, I was more angry with myself,

"You don't need to apologise Alice, I just thought of some stuff and I'm confused that's all" she looked relieved that I wasn't angry with her but the concern still lingered for the things I was thinking about.

"Anyway, let's go back to the living room, you can go and pick a mood lifting film for us" I said and she smiled and started jumping clapping her hands, she then danced back into the living room and I could hear her talking to herself on what to pick, I laughed and jumped off the counter and got two beers out of the fridge,

I walked back in to find Alice sitting on the couch with the movie on pause, I sat down next to her and she snuggled into me, and my thoughts from earlier were resurfacing, but I pushed them back and passed her, her bottle of beer,

"So what mood lifting movie have you picked for us then Miss. Cullen?" I asked and she smirked and stared at her beer bottle,

"Well it's a movie I have never watched but you seem to think it's awesome" she said sending me a cheeky smirk, I began to laugh as I looked onto the coffee table to see the case for The Swan Princess,

"and it is!" I said laughing as we snuggled closer together, then we went into a silence as the film started and I couldn't help but think about what I had earlier, but I promised myself that I wouldn't think of it while Alice Is here cause no doubt she will notice me spacing out, instead I just sat silently and watched the movie.

* * *

We were silent through most of the movie, it was nearing the end and it was the part that Derek is on the ground, holding Odette in his arms, and shouting. This scene used to make me cry when I was younger but I have watched this movie so many times that I don't any more,

It was then that I heard a slight sniffle from the side of me, I looked to see Alice there with wet streaks down her cheeks and tears in her eyes, I chuckled to myself and glanced to her,

"Are you crying?" I asked in amusement and she looked at me with confusion,

"Of course I am! This is so sad, how are you not crying" she said as she turned to me, I placed my thumb on her cheeks and whipped away her stray tears, her eyes caught mine and I couldn't tare mine away, we sat there just staring at each other before I cleared my throat and removed my hand from her cheek,

"Well I have watched it many time, I cried when I first watched it though" I said and she giggled,

"Well it's nice to know that you cried, now I don't feel stupid " she said and I giggled at her,

"yeah but the difference is that I was a child and you are an adult, which means you are more soppy than me" I said poking her on the nose, she pushed away my hand playfully, and wrapped her arm around mine, we got comfortable again and continued watching the remainder of the film in silence, apart from the sniffles that came from Alice of course.

* * *

The film was over now, I hadn't heard a peep from Alice for the rest of the film, not even her sniffles, at one point she had put her head on my shoulder, so I turned to see if she was okay to see that she was asleep, she looked so peaceful, I didn't want to wake her up, but she needed to go home, we had college tomorrow and if she shows up in the same clothes as today people will start to talk.

"Alice, time to wake up" I said lightly nudging her hand, she wasn't budging, so I tried to move but arms were soon wrapped around me, I looked down with shock to see that she was still asleep, I laughed and nudged her again.

"Allie wakey wakey" she started to mumble something and I put my head closer to hear,

"Mm....I don't wanna go.......wanna stop.........with Bella" she mumbled and I couldn't help but smile, I knew that I wasn't going to wake her up and I knew she would kill me in her sleep if I tried, I reached into her trouser pocket for her phone and found Emmett's number, I dialled it and after two rings he answered.

"Hey Alice, what's up, hows the plan going?" he said in a normal loud happy tone,

"Hey Emmett, this is Bella, what plan?" I asked confused but Emmett seemed to be silent and kept going 'umm'

"umm it doesn't matter, anyway what's up?

"oh, yeah, Alice kinda fell asleep here, and I don't think she is gonna budge, do you think you could maybe bring her some clothes for college tomorrow and some other stuff she might need like some PJs" I asked, and he was silent for a minute and then I could hear him laughing on the other end,

"Well that sounds like Alice, I'll ask Esme to round some stuff up and I will bring it by your place, Alice wrote down the directions here just in case we needed her anyway" he said, I smiled he really was one nice brother.

"Thanks Emmett, it means a lot" I said sincerely,

"No Problem , catch ya later" he said and put down the phone, I placed the phone carefully back into her pocket, and moved her slightly so she was in a sitting up position, she was still fast asleep, so I picked her up slowly and carried her bridal style into my bedroom and placed her on my bed. As I placed her on, I covered her in her blanket, not entirely though, I would wait until she has her PJ's and then I will do it properly.

She was still dead to the world, and I just smiled as I set beside her, I brushed her hair with my hand and she looked as if she was smiling, I removed my hand and walked over to the door, taking one glance at Alice before I closed the door.

* * *

It was about and hour after a called Emmett that he showed up at my doorstep,

"Hey Bells" he said doing a little wave as I opened the door, I laughed at him and invited him in,

"Hey, Thanks for bringing her stuff Emmett, I wasn't really planning on her sleeping here, but I guess I can't help it" I said as I took the stuff off him, he looked thoughtful for a moment, and then looked to me,

"I can take her home if you want"

"No!" I shouted a little too loud, "I mean, she is already asleep you know, she might wake up if you try" I said scratching the back of my neck, was I that desperate to have her here with me? He just stood there smirking,

"Okay, well if there is anything else you need just call me okay, you can take my number off Alice's cell" he walked towards the door but I stopped him,

"Wait, Emmett what did you mean on the phone about a plan or something?" he looked at the floor and sighed,

"Okay but don't tell her I told you this or she will kick my ass, and she can, trust me" he said and I just nodded trying to act serious but I couldn't hold back my smile,

"Well Alice told me that you live alone and you don't have many family around really apart from your cousins, and when you invited her over she wanted to have the best time with you so you wouldn't feel lonely, she wanted to cheer you up, she really thinks a lot of you know Bella" he said smiling,

I couldn't hold back the tears that were forming in my eyes, I smiled at him,

"She is amazing isn't she?" I said quietly and he grinned,

"yup, but be warned, she is gonna be all guilty when she wakes up, if she knows that she fell asleep, so be ready for her trying to apologise" he said laughing and I couldn't hold back my own,

"Thanks for telling me Emmett, and don't worry I won't say anything about the 'plan'" I said laughing with air quotes thrown in.

"No probs and you should come to our house next time, it will be cool to have someone else to hang out with" he said, as he walked outside of my front door,

"Yeah it will be cool, hanging out with all of you too" I stated watching him walk a little away from the door, he waved before he went down the stairs, and shouted "Bye Bells" which echoed around the building, he was gone before I could say bye myself so I just shut the door and picked up Alice's things,

I slowly opened my bedroom door to see Alice in the same place as I left her, I walked over to her quietly and removed the blanket off of her, she mumbled something incoherent and I smiled.

But how was I going to wake her up to put her PJ's on, there is no way that I can do that, I mean with the thoughts I'm having lately its going to fuel an already raging fire.

I nudged her lightly a couple of times but she would budge, man she sleeps like a rock, I got closer to her ear,

"Alice, you need to get out of the clothes" I said and for a minute it sounded like she was purring, I moved my face so I could see hers and she had a big grin on her face, this is gonna be harder than I thought.

I'm going to have to put them on for her, right....... thoughts stay innocent..... please!

I put my hand under her back and pulled her off the bed slightly into a sitting position and steadied her, my other hand reached for the hem of her shirt and my hand shook slightly as I pulled it up exposing her smooth flat stomach and I gulped as soon as I pulled it up over her lace bra, eventually I pulled the top over her head, there is no way I'm taking off her bra so she will have to sleep in it,

I reached over the bed for the PJ top and put it on her, I then laid her back on the bed gently and looked toward her jeans. God this is so embarrassing! I moved my hand to the buttons and unclasped them, I gently started pulling them down her thighs and I noticed that her underwear matched her bra. This is the last time Alice is falling asleep before she gets undressed!

I pulled them off completely replacing them with the PJ ones, and thankfully she didn't wake up, if she did while I was doing this I think I would go hide under a rock for the rest of my life,

I put the blanket back over her and tucked her in, she still had a slight smile on her face as I turned off the light, I closed the door behind me as I left and started clearing up our mess.

All in all I had a really great night even though I was thinking some things I don't understand, maybe it's just that whole friend thing, where you are really close to your best friend, yeah maybe that's it.

I walked over to the cupboard and got out the spare sheets to make my make shift bed, this seems all too familiar, I laughed to myself and set my alarm for college the next day.

Hopefully I can wake Alice up then.

* * *

My alarm buzzed and I reached for it and turned it off. Morning had come all too soon, and now I have got to have the job of waking up Alice, great, hopefully she does, I don't want to be late....again.

I walked over to the room still half asleep while I rubbed my eyes, I opened the door to see Alice sleeping diagonally across the bed, I walked slowly over to her and sat down next to her, she still looked peaceful as I brushed some hair out of her face, but I don't have much time, damn college! Even though I don't want to it's..

Time to wake sleeping beauty!

* * *

**A/N: hey! Did you like it? Hope you did! Well the next chapter shouldn't take that long, I'm gonna start writing now so should be up soon! Please review if you want to! I love everyone of them and they make me smile!**

**Much love to ya...xxxx**

**-**_Claire_**-**


	5. Chapter 5: Embarrassment

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of it's characters!**

**A/N: hey everyone, here is another chapter, and it's in Alice's P.O.V! So I hope you like it!........**

-_Claire_-

* * *

"**Don't Ever Feel Alone**"

"**Chapter 5: Embarrassment**"

(**Alice's P.O.V**)

"_Alice_"......

"_Alice come on wake up_"..... who is that?

"_Alice were gonna be late_"..... late for what?

"_Alice if you don't wake up I'm gonna tickle you_" that voice.....it's familiar....wait what? Tickle me?

"_Ok you asked for it_" is that Bella?

I felt fingers softly running up and down my neck, I tried to say something but I was still half asleep, so it came out as a murmur, I rolled over so I was lying on my side, and tried to go back to sleep. It was most likely a dream or something, no use dwelling on it..........

Then I felt hands tickling at my stomach quickly and I jerked in surprise, fluttering my eyes open to see a hysterical Bella, laughing her heart out on the bed, I blinked a couple of times. I guess it wasn't a dream then,

Bella regained her composure and looked to me and I just glared jokingly at her,

"Sorry Allie, you wouldn't wake up, you sleep like a rock" …..... Allie? I have a new nickname......calm down Alice.......deep breaths......concentrate...

"Well you know you didn't have to tickle me, I nearly had a heart attack" I said and she gave me and apologetic smile,

"Sorry" she said quietly and I felt guilty for some reason and placed my hand on top of hers, she then placed her other hand on top and we just stared at each other smiling.

I took my eyes away from Bella's to see that I was in her room, which felt all to familiar from the last time I was in here, wait, why am I in her room?

"What happened last night?" I asked, she started giggling and gave me an amused look,

"Well we were watching the movie and you fell asleep, so I put you to bed in here and got Emmett to bring you some stuff" she said smiling at me.

I fell asleep? Great well my plan was ruined, I was supposed to have a great night and I fell asleep!

"I'm sorry Bella, I didn't mean to-" she cut me off by placing her finger on my lips,

"It's ok Alice, I had a great time last night, you cheered me up, so you don't need to feel guilty , okay" she said stroking my hair and I can't begin to explain how good that felt,

The past couple of days have been strange, I mean when I met Bella, I dunno it's like I had been waiting to meet her if that makes any sense, I never had real friends, most of the ones I had were only friends with me just so I could set them up with either Edward or Emmett, but Bella's different, she wants to be with _me_, and I feel like I can trust her, and even she admitted that she feels open with me, but there is something else there, I just don't understand it...

I looked down at myself, noticing that I was wearing my pyjamas, how did I get in these? I'm guessing that Bella saw my confused expression and she chuckled, but it was the embarrassed kind, I looked up to her to see her fidgeting,

"Um you fell asleep..in your clothes...I tried to wake you up but ...ugh...you didn't so I kinda had to change your clothes for you" she said and I was in shock, I couldn't stop the blush on my cheeks and by the looks of it Bella can't stop hers either.

"Oh" I said quietly, she blushed even more at my response

I still think her blush is really cute though....but what does it mean? Why do I think it's cute.....why is it that most of the things about her I love.

Is it like attraction or something, like I'm attracted to her?..............no it couldn't be it's Bella! Not that she not my type or anything, I mean she Beautiful, caring, passionate and.....what am I saying?

We were sat there in silence for another minute before Bella looked over to the clock,

"Um you better get dressed or we're gonna be late" she said and I came out of my confused state...

"Oh yeah" I said and I shuffled out of the bed and headed for the bathroom, as soon as I got in I locked it and leaned against the door, and then it hit me......Bella undressed me!

She saw me practically naked!

But she left my bra on so I guess that makes me feel better but still!

Eventually I came out of my embarrassed fazed, and got ready. When I walked out of the bathroom, I saw Bella sitting on the couch with her head resting on the back of it. I walked over to her and put my head above hers, she was asleep. And I couldn't help but laugh but that was the worst thing to do because she woke up, her eyes fluttering open, she then sat up quickly, I let out another laugh and she turned around,

"Did I fall asleep?" she asked, and I nodded, she sighed to herself and stood from her seat,

"So who's car are we taking?" I asked as I walked around and sat on the couch,

"Well we could take mine but we wouldn't be there in time, we might just get there in a year or two" she said with chuckle and I copied her,

"Problem solved then, we'll take mine!" I said in a chirpy tone, she just laughed at me and we grabbed our things and headed out to my car.

* * *

The stares were quite shocking as me and Bella got out of my car, I didn't know whether it was the actual car or the fact that me and Bella were suddenly coming here together, but to be honest I couldn't care less, and I had a feeling that Bella didn't either.

We were walking up to the school when I noticed Emmett standing over by the entrance doors with Rosalie. It was nice that Emmett had finally found someone, all we need now is Edward to find a girl, hmm I wonder if anyone takes his fancy? I guess I will have to ask him, maybe I can set him up or something!

I walked up to Emmett with a big smile on my face, I looked to Bella who looked amused about them standing together holding hands.

"Alice! Bella!" he said and he came up to us both and squeezing us in a hug at the same time,

"Emm....air!" I squealed out and he let us go, looking at us with a apologetic smile,

"Morning Bella, morning Alice" Rosalie said coming from behind Emmett, he smiled and moved aside so that Rosalie could hug Bella and myself, we both said our good mornings back and there was an awkward silence for a moment.

"So I guess you already kinda figured out that Rosalie and I are going out now" Emmett boomed in the silence, I laughed and nodded to him ,

"Yes Em, I think the whole campus knows" I said and we all started laughing,

"I'm happy for you both" Bella said from my side and I nodded agreeing with her, Rosalie smiled and nodded,

"thanks Bella, we just need to find you someone now don't we" Rosalie said and her eyes glanced at me for a second, what was that look for?, Bella told me that she is the kind of person to never take things to heart because that just how she is, so I guess it was just her normal way, but it didn't look mean or anything.....strange,

I looked to my side to see Bella blushing and I couldn't help but smile at her cute face, she shook her head slowly, and replied,

"Well I'm in no rush, I'm sure the right person will come along soon" she said quietly not looking any of us in the eye. It was then that the bell rang loudly, and Bella looked slightly relieved for the distraction,

"Well I guess I'll see you all at lunch" Bella said, I couldn't help the frown appear on my face, she looked to me and smiled, and she wrapped her arms around me in a hug which took me by surprise but It was a good kind. I held her tightly and then let go, she waved to me and then started walking to her class, I took my eyes away from her to see Emmett and Rosalie smirking at me, I looked to them in confusion,

"What?" I asked and they just shook their heads in unison, saying a silent '_nothing_'

"Well I better get to class, I'll see you later" he said kissing Rosalie on the cheek and ruffled my hair, I gave him a glare before he sundered off.

I looked to Rosalie and she was just simply smiling. I had learnt that Rosalie was taking the same course as me so we would be in class together, we walked there in silence, both of us in thought. My thoughts were on Bella, and I was wondering if she was as bored as I am, and I hadn't even started class yet!

Me and Rosalie finally reached the class, strangely enough the only spare seat for Rosalie was next to mine, so we got to sit next to each other too.

We sat down and listened to the Teacher talking about something that wasn't really catching my attention at all, he left us to do some sketches of summer wear, so basically people were just talking and not really doing anything, well apart from us, we weren't talking we were actually doing work. Well apart from now..

"So hows Bella these days" Rosalie asked me and I looked to her at the mention of Bella's name, it took me a couple of seconds to remember the question,

"Oh she's fine, you know" I said, I didn't really have anything to say, I couldn't say '_oh the usual_' I mean I had only known her for a week now.

"Good, so um she never actually told me how you met" she asked while she was sketching something in her art book, I knew she was trying to make conversation, I mean she was going out with my brother and I was best friends with her cousin, so I guess she has to get to know me too. But did I really want to tell her how we met, I mean it's not the best of stories.

"Oh um it's actually quite complicated" I said fidgeting with my hands, she dropped her pencil and closed her book, her eyes glancing to me as if it were story time or something,

"I'm all ears" she said sending what looked like a smile, but eventually I know Emmett will say something if I don't and I don't know whether Bella will be mad at me for telling her but I don't see why she would.

"Well it was when I was out with some friends from out of town, we had planned to go out for dinner in Port Angeles and maybe go to a bar after, I didn't really feel like drinking so I told them I was gonna go home, but the one who took me was going with them and I knew that I was not going to get home that way so I waited for a taxi on the side of the street" I stopped and took a deep breath, Rosalie was still looking at me with curiosity. So I decided to continue,

"umm well as I was waiting for a taxi, I-I was attacked by a man, he pulled me into the alley next to the street, and he was pinning me to the wall, I thought I was going to die or something, but then the guy was off me and I was on the ground, I kind of went into a shock then, but I could still see things, it was Bella, she had punched the guy off of me, she was talking to me in that time but I couldn't really hear what she was saying, I saw the guy grab her but she kicked him off and when he was on the ground she picked me up and took me to her truck" I stopped, I was glad that the hard part of my story was over but I still had some left to tell,

"She brought me to her apartment, she wrapped me in blankets and checked that I was okay, she asked me if I wanted to call someone to come pick me up but my family was on vacation so I had no one to call and I had no way of getting home, It was then that she offered to let me stay there and she would take me home In the morning, I said yes, and the next day she took me home, it was funny on Monday though, we both bumped into each other, we didn't even know that we went to the same college, and I guess we have just progressed from there"

I looked up to see shock on Rosalie's face, she came out of her stupor and looked at her hands,

"she saved you" it wasn't a question, but she seemed deep in thought about something, I nodded and smiled,

"Even though how we met wasn't pleasant, I wouldn't take any of it back, I am glad I met Bella she is my best friend, and I could tell she was going to be my friend from the night she saved me when she told me about her parents" Rosalie head whipped round so quick that it could have come off , she gave me and confused expression,

"She told you about them?" she asked, and I nodded recalling the memory, the memory of watching her cry on the floor, I did the only thing I could think of I comforted her, even though we both were strangers we talked and acted like we were old friends.

"yeah she did" I simply stated and Rosalie shook her head smiling but she looked in shock,

"She never told any of us that for months, it was hard work, but she told you after knowing your for a couple of hours" she stated and I couldn't help but feel a little happy that Bella had trusted me so much when we met, Rosalie scoffed and I looked to her,

"You must really be something Alice" she said and then the bell rung signalling lunch, and I couldn't get up quick enough, Rosalie smirked and we walked together to the lunch hall. I couldn't help but think about Bella on the way there, the bond we shared was incredible, I mean if this is what It was like only knowing her for a week, I can't imagine what it's going to be like to know her in the future.

As we were on our way to the lunch hall, me and Rosalie started to get along really well, we were talking about Emmett, and I embarrassed him by talking about things from the past, it was like having a sister to talk to, something that I never had, it was nice.

When we made our way to the lunch hall we opened the door to see everyone there. Emmett, Edward, Jasper, Jacob, and Bella, they all smiled to us as we approached but all I had my eyes on was Bella, I sat next to her and held her hand under the table like I did yesterday, it was nice having a best friend that I could just relax around, I mean I have lived around guys so much in my life, the only other woman besides me was Esme.

When we arrived we were just in the middle of a conversation about Bella, Rosalie and Jasper coming to our house tonight to meet Carlisle and Esme,

"So how about it then?" Emmett asked and Bella did a 'I don't know expression' she turned to me and winked, she knew how to wind Emmett up already, he wasn't a very patient person,

"Oh come on Bells, it'll be fun" he said as he looked toward Rosalie, she just smirked,

"Fine" she said and Emmett did a fist punching the air motion with a look of victory on his face,

"Awesome, come over at around seven" he stated and they all nodded and laughed slightly, Edward seemed to be getting along with Jasper quite well I noticed, it was like our family connected with Bella's it was strange that way but in a good sense,

Bella's head turned towards me and I saw her bring her mouth to my ear and I couldn't help but shiver at the feel of her breath on my neck,

"Are you okay with me coming?" she whispered to me, and I nodded with a smile, she grinned and looked back to the others, Rosalie was sending us both smirk and I wondered what she was thinking about,

but then Jacob broke my thoughts, "So what about me?" he said with a frown, we all laughed and Emmett playfully nudged his shoulder,

"Of course you can come dude, I need someone other that Edward to beat on Halo" he said, Jacob looked amused and then held out his hand for Emmett to shake, Edward sent Emmett a glare but he just shrugged it off. He took Jacobs hand with a grin

"You're on!" Jacob said and they both shook hands, we all laughed and talked about different things for the rest of lunch. I didn't want to leave Bella again but I knew that I would be seeing her later anyway so I wasn't that upset. We left the lunch room and all headed back to our classes, with Rose following me to ours.

* * *

It was now 6:30 and I was seriously freaking out. Bella and her family plus Jacob are coming to my house in 30 minutes! I was pacing in the living room in deep thought while Emmett sat on the couch playing his X Box, how could he relax? And more importantly why am I freaking out?!

What If Esme decides to get the baby books out! And what If Emmett embarrasses me in front of them, in front of Bella, what if.... ugh I got to calm down!

"Alice, you're being ridiculous, calm down before you give yourself a heart attack" Emmett boomed from his place on the couch not taking his eyes off the screen, I nodded, sighed and went to sit next to him, I turned to him and gave him a worried expression,

"Emmett promise me you're not going to do anything embarrassing" I asked putting on my best pout.

He turned to me, he ruffled my hair playfully and smiled,

"Okay I promise, now calm down!" he said sternly and I just nodded,

My thoughts were broken by the doorbell ringing and it made me jump, I instinctively ran up to the door and yanked it open to see, Bella, Jacob, Jasper, and Rosalie smiling at me, I smiled back at them and motioned for them to come in,

As soon as they were in Rosalie took her place next to Emmett, Edward appeared from upstairs and started talking to Jasper, Jacob went over to grab the other X Box controller and sat on the other side of Emmett, it was like they had all been here before, they were all relaxed well apart from one person, I looked to my side to see Bella fidgeting nervously, I sent her a smile and took one of her hands,

"I'm really glad you came Bella" I said in a soft tone, she seemed to relax a little and she smiled back,

"Well I'm glad you want me here" she said with a laugh, and I hugged her to me tightly,

"You're always welcome here!" I said in a chirpy tone in her ear,

She shivered slightly and I pulled out of the hug to look in her eyes, we just stared at each other for a moment before Carlisle and Esme walked through the doors leading from the Kitchen,

"Well, we have a full house" Carlisle laughed, Esme was by his side and they came over to Bella,

"So I assume this is Bella" Carlisle asked and we both nodded, Bella blushed once more and I wanted do an 'awe' sound again but if I didn't want to be embarrassed tonight I'm sure as hell not embarrassing her.

"Well it's lovely to meet you Bella,I'm Carlisle and this is Esme my wife, welcome to our home" Carlisle said politely as ever whilst shaking her hand,

Esme being Esme simply wrapped Bella in a tight hug and I couldn't help but giggle a little, she pulled out of the hug and then she smiled at her,

"Alice has told us a lot about you" oh here we go, now Bella is going to wonder what I have told them.

"It's nice to meet you both and thanks for letting me come" she said nervously, they both nodded and then walked over to where everyone else was situated and began to greet everyone, I turned to Bella and squeezed her hand slightly,

"You okay?" I asked, concern evident in my voice, she then turned and smiled to me, her face was still blushed,

"yeah, just first impressions, you know" she said and I nodded to her, I looked to the stairs, I suddenly got an idea, I looked to everyone else who seemed to be in conversation and I began to tug Bella towards the stairs,

"Where are we going Alice?" she asked breathless as I pulled her up to the last step,

"You'll see" I said with a wink and I reached the door to our destination, I opened and let Bella walk in first, her face was priceless it was mixed with amazement and shock, I smiled at her and went in myself,

"This is my room" I exclaimed as I went to sit on my double bed that was situated in the middle of the room, she looked to the sketches on the wall, my room was plastered in things that I have drawn, landscapes, my family, friends I have met when I was younger and then there was one on my dressing table in a frame that was recently done, I saw Bella's eyes wide with shock as she set her eyes on it, she walked toward it and picked it up, she then traced her finger across it.

She marvelled at it for a minute and then looked to me, her tears were falling down her cheeks,

"Is this me?" she asked, her voice edgy from crying, I nodded to her and then stood to stand beside her, I looked down at the sketch of her and pointed to the words at the bottom of the paper,

'_My saviour_'

She sobbed quietly whilst smiling, and I smiled at the memory of drawing it,

"I drew it the day I saw you again at College" I said quietly and she let out another sob, I was then taken by surprise by Bella's arms wrapped around me, I hugged her back placing my head in the nook of her neck,

"Alice, it's beautiful" she said between sobs, her head was in my neck and I could feel her breath on it, it felt wonderful and I cherished the moment that it was just us together,

"That's cause it's a picture of you" I said as I pulled back to look at her face, she smiled but I saw the blush on her cheeks again,

"You're making me blush again" she said laughing as she looked at the floor,

"Cool, huh?" I said and we started laughing together, we stayed like that until Esme's voice shouted from down stairs,

"Alice! Bella! Come and have some dinner" She called and we both walked out of the room holding hands,

We entered the dining room and sat down opposite each other, Jacob was sitting next to Bella on one side and Rosalie was sitting on the other, Emmett was next to me and opposite Rosalie, Edward was on my other side and opposite Jasper. Carlisle and Esme sat on each end of the table, it was nice having everyone sitting together,

Carlisle clapped his hands together and told us that we could start eating, Jacob nearly wolfed down his meal in 1 minute while Bella was eating like a bird, I could help but steal glances at her, and I think it was that way with her because every now and then we locked eyes and we just smiled at each other.

It was mostly quiet while we ate, and then Emmett went and ruined the silence,

"So Bella, Like any guys at College?" he asked with a smiled, Bella nearly spat out her food on me, but thankfully she never, I couldn't help but laugh at the embarrassed expression on her face, she was more red than usual. I guess I should have asked Emmett to not embarrass Bella as well.

"Um, I-I......ugh.......I can't say that any guys have caught my eye" she said resuming eating her dinner, I looked to her to see that Jacob was shifting slightly, what's the matter with him?

"Any girls?" Emmett asked,

"Emmett!" Esme scolded, but he just looked as innocent as ever and shrugged as he carried on with his meal, I looked to Bella again to see that she looked like a tomato. But Bella never actually answered his question, I wonder if she does have someone she likes? Oh well she'll tell me eventually.

"What about you Jake?" Emmett asked again and I sent him a glare, what was with all the personal questions he was asking,

Jacob shifted in his seat, "Umm I have got one girl I like, but don't even try to get a name" he said sending a smirk to Emmett, he just sent a pout and looked at his plate.

After that nothing was really said, we all ate in silence and after dinner we all sat in the living room and just relaxed for a while, Edward and Emmett were busy making fun of each other and arguing about why it takes more skill to play an X Box than play the piano, let's just say that it was a very loud conversation, thankfully it was over but not before Emmett got that cheeky grin on his face,

"Oh yeah I almost forgot, I got something to show you Bella" he said and pulled out a video camera from beside him,

"Umm Okay, what is it?" she said with a look of curiosity on her face,

"Oh just something I was gonna tell you about the other day before I was rudely interrupted" he said with a smirk and searched in the bag

he was changing the tapes over and I noticed one that said_ 'Italy 2009 – Alice's Episode!'_

I literally jumped off the couch and ran towards Emmett, he grabbed my head with one hand holding me back, I heard his laugh penetrate the room,

"No way midge, you are not getting out of it this time" he shouted and proceeded to changed the tapes with one hand,

"Emmett you promised" I said through gritted teeth, he just laughed more,

"Sorry I can't help it!, everyone come take a look" he said and everyone apart from Bella,Carlisle and Esme crowded round him, I looked at Bella who had a guilty but curious, look on her face,

"Come on Bella" Emmett shouted and waved her over,

"Emmett I don't want to embarrass Alice" she said and I couldn't help but be in awe at her concern.

She shook her head and stayed on the couch, Emmett looked upset but then his grin was soon back on his face, he bent down to the camera and pulled out a long wire. He wasn't going to do what I think he Is......is he?

He plugged one end of the wire into the video camera and then the other into the TV. He is!

"Emmett I swear, don't you dare" I warned him, still being held back by one of his hands,

It was too late and he pressed play, suddenly the TV screen had everyone's attention and I gave up trying to get passed Emmett, I walked away from them and sat on the couch planning my revenge for Emmett, as I watched in horror of my last vacation...

Emmett's booming voice from the TV as we looked at me sitting in a chair at night outside by our hotel's pool ....

' "_Hey Alice, say hi to everyone back home" he stated and his camera was swishing slightly from side to side, "Hey everyone!!!" I shouted hiccuping every two seconds, "Go on midge show everyone what you are drinking today" he shouted and the camera was moved more and more off of me, I laughed a little too much and pulled my drink off the table, "I-I Alice, am drinking , ugh what is it called again?" I asked and just shrugged to the camera, "I'm drinking something that's very alcoholic!" I shouted and the people that were walking into the hotel were staring and I shouted to them, "take a picture it will last longer" I laughed uncontrollably and Emmett did also'_

I looked around the room in embarrassment as I watched everyone laughing at a drunken me on camera, I looked to Bella, who was trying her best not to laugh, I couldn't help but smile with her, I turned my head towards the TV again to notice that it was a the part I hate the most,

' "_Alice! Alice! I tell you what will be cool, why don't you go and jump in the pool" he shouted and the camera was moving with his excitement, my face lit up and I got out of my seat, and walked over to the pool, I bent down and stuck my feet in the water , "Alice, do the baywatch thing you the slow motion thing and jump in" Emmett suggested and I just nodded and walked back and little stumbling every inch of the way, I stood and positioned myself and started to sing the music and run in slow motion towards the pool_

_, you could hear Emmett's laugh on the camera and it followed me until I got to the pool and did a cannon ball into it, Emmett boomed with laughter, and I got out of the water and headed back over to my chair, "Wow that was Awesome!" I shouted doing a rock symbol with my hands, "who said you weren't any fun midge" Emmett stated and I started to strut back to the hotel with a smile on my face and the camera following me, you could hear me singing 'don't you wish your girlfriend was hot like me' from the distance, then the camera turned off'_

I had my face in my hands from the embarrassment and I could hear everyone laughing loudly around me, I lifted my face which was red by now, to glare at Emmett and he just laughed even more,

"You wait Emmett" I said glaring and him with a smile, I felt an arm around my shoulder and turned my head to see that it was Bella, she was laughing but she came closer to my ear ,

"Now if you think my blush is cute, you should see yours" she stated and she moved back and smiled at me, it was a good job that I was already blushing, I nudged her side and she laughed, I saw Esme stand up from her chair,

"Alright Emmett, you have had your fun, it's getting late, we don't want everyone driving around too late at night do we" she said softly and I couldn't help the frown that appeared on my face, I didn't want Bella to leave because then I would be alone again.

Everyone started to get ready to leave and went outside to say goodbye, while me and Bella were still inside the house,

"I had a great night Alice, and I must admit, I bet Jasper wishes his girlfriend was hot like you" she said cracking up, I just sent her a glare while playfully smacking her on the arm,

"No I'm just kidding, I really did have fun, and your family are really nice too" she said and I smiled at her,

"Well I'm glad you had fun,now you can see why I don't go on vacation" I said laughing once more, I frowned and looked to the floor " I wish you didn't have to go" I stated in a sad tone,

"I don't want to go either, but I will see you tomorrow at College anyway, okay" she said and I nodded to her she started to walk to the car, she got in a rolled down her window,

"Oh and by the way, I give you 10/10 for that dive" she said laughing and I gaped at her giving her an expression that said 'just you wait!', she pulled out of the parking spot a drove down the street following the others.

When she was out of site I turned to Emmett who's smile suddenly faded when he looked at me,

"Now come on midge, it was just a bit of fun, I promise I won't do it again" he said and backed up slightly to the house as I walked closer to him, Edward, Carlisle and Esme just watched in amusement,

"Too late" I said in a warning tone as I watched his face change from a smile to a horrified frown,

He got further back and then started to run for the house, I ran after him a full speed and shouted

"Yeah you better run!!"

* * *

**A/N: hey.....well I hope the chapter was to your liking, and if it was please review and tell me so!**

**Next chapter will be up as soon as possible.**

**Much love to ya...xxx**

-_Claire_-


	6. Chapter 6: Perfect Person

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Twilight or any of the characters in Stephenie Meyers book.**

**A/N: Hey people here is another chapter for you, hope you enjoy it.......and by the way I have put some pictures on my profile of what the Characters are wearing at the end of the chapter, so check it out. **

-_Claire_-

* * *

"**Don't Ever Feel Alone**"

"Chapter 6: Perfect Person"

(**Bella's P.O.V**)

It's been 2 months since I went to Alice's house, and everything has been going great, everyone's has become really close, especially me and Alice. I guess you could call us inseparable, we're always together. And that's why I find spending time with her bitter-sweet. My feelings for her have escalated and I don't really know what to do about it. I know I shouldn't be having these feelings for her I mean she's a girl, not to mention my best friend.

But it's hard not to have these feelings around her. Like when we cuddle whilst watching a movie, or when we are linking arms or just being with her in general. I just don't know what to do any more, I have tried pushing these feelings out of mind mind. But it's getting harder to.

"Bella, you still there?" Alice's voice rang through the speaker of the phone, and I scolded myself for spacing out, if there is one thing I have learnt while being friends with Alice it's that she is the only one who can read me from over the phone.

"Ugh yeah sorry, I was just....thinking" I said and I could hear the cogs ticking in her head.

"Thinking about what?" seriously how does she make me blush from over the phone?

_You _"um nothing important....so what were you talking about before I went quiet?" Please! Please just let it go Alice!

"Bella!, you're changing the subject!" she scolded from down the phone, I rolled my eyes and lay back on my bed staring at the ceiling.

"I'm not Allie, seriously, it's just something that you don't need to worry about" I said lying to her, of course she should worry about it! Her best friend has got romantic feelings for her. But at least she doesn't know that part.

I heard her sigh on the other end, "Okay Bella, but I know whatever you are thinking about is bothering you, you have been spacing out a lot lately, I just wish you would tell me what's wrong" she whined and I could tell she was pouting, I hated it when I upset her, but this wasn't something that I could just tell her casually.

"Don't be upset Allie please! I promise I will tell you when I'm ready okay?" I said pleadingly,

"Fine" she said in a frustrated tone, I pinched the bridge of my nose and spoke to her in a soft tone,

"So what is it that you was saying to me earlier?" I asked and she replied in her usual tone, all of the sadness vanished.

"Oh yeah! Emmett wants us all to go out tonight, you know just for a drink and maybe some dancing, and I wanted you to come with us" she said in a hyper tone, and I grumbled, I really hate dancing!

"Alice you know I hate dancing!" I said to her and she whimpered,

"Oh come on Bella, you don't have to dance, just come for a drink, Rosalie, Jacob and Jasper are coming too, and it will be no fun for me if you don't come" she said and I hated when she used the guilt trip.

"I don't know Alice" I said teasing her,

"Come on Bella it's Friday night! Live a little, Please! For me!" Damn her and her ability to persuade me!

"You know that's not fair" I said laughing down the phone,

"Is that a yes then?" she asked in a hopeful tone,

"Sure" I said in a moan, and Alice squealed on the other end of the phone,

"It's gonna be fun Bella, you'll see!" she said and I just grunted and shook my head,

"You're unbelievable" I stated and she just giggled,

"You know you love it" she said and I was biting my lip so hard trying not to comment on that statement!

"So I will pick you up at 7:00 okay" she said and I released my lip,

"Okay, see you later Allie"

"Bye Bella" and then she put down the phone and chucked it to the end of my bed, I rubbed my face with my hands and let out an exasperated sigh. I looked over to the clock to find that it was 5:00, I only had two hours to get ready, so I decided to have a quick shower, I needed to clear my head, and I am definitely not dancing tonight, embarrassing myself is not going to be one of the things I enjoy doing on a Friday night.

By the time I had gotten out of the shower it was 5:45, I still had a while before she picked me up, I decided to get changed, I put on a grey top with a kind of arrow pattern on it and some black skinny jeans with my black high top converse.

Finally it was 7:00 and I looked out of my window to see Alice's yellow Porsche in my driveway, she honked the horn and I laughed at her as she looked up to my window and smiled, I shook my head and proceeded out of the door, I locked it and walked down to her car.

When I reached it I jumped in and was greeted with a tight hug, she pulled back and smiled at me,

"Hey Bella" she said in her chirpy tone, but I couldn't manage any words out.....

she looked amazing from what I could see, and she smelled amazing, I can't even describe it.

She was wearing a long sleeved grey t-shirt with a black lapel, and she wore a scarf around her neck, and black skinny jeans with black boots. In other words....beautiful.

I noticed that she was looking me over too, most likely because I wasn't wearing something to her liking, I took my eyes away from her to shift them to look out of the window, I cleared my throat and that seemed to get her out of her thoughts,

"You look great Bella" she said in a sincere tone and I looked to her with a shocked expression, but It then turned into a smile,

"Thanks ,So do you" I confessed trying my best to hide the blush on my cheeks, she smiled to me and put her hands on the steering wheel and pulled out of the driveway.

In no time at all we were at the bar we were meeting at, it was called '_Club_ _Crush_' we came across it a couple of weeks ago and now we seemed to go here all the time.

When we got inside we noticed everyone sitting at our usual table. Emmett was sitting there with his arm around Rosalie, and Jacob was sitting between Edward and Jasper.

Emmett noticed me and shouted over to us, "Hey look who's here, about time too!" he shouted and I smiled and looked to a giggling Alice.

"Hey Emmy, hey everyone" I teased using the nickname he hated, he glared at me, and I just stuck out my tongue to him. I motioned for Alice to sit down first so she sat next to Jasper and I sat beside Rosalie, Alice looked a bit miffed that I didn't sit next to her but I'm trying not to get too close to her tonight,

"So how did Alice coax you into coming tonight Bella?" Edward asked and I looked to her to see an innocent expression on her face,

"Well she did the whole 'if you don't come, I'll be upset' line" I said smirking at her,

"Well I would have been" she said and I could see a slight blush on her cheeks, I looked back to see everyone smirking apart from Jacob who seemed to look nervous.

"You okay Jake?" I shouted over the music, he seemed to look up as if he only just noticed I was there,

"Oh yeah, I'm just really....ugh....thirsty, does anyone want a drink?" he asked and everyone told him what they wanted, I didn't want to drink too much tonight so I just ordered a Vodka and Coke.

He left the table quicker than I have ever seen him move, I looked to Rosalie with confusion and she leaned to my ear and whispered,

"You know, he's been getting nervous about you coming all day" she stated and I looked over to where Jacob was standing at the bar,

"what do you mean" I whispered back, she rolled her eyes,

"Well why else would a guy be getting nervous about a girl coming to hang out with them" she replied and I finally caught on to what she was saying, I looked over the table to see Alice's eyes on me, when she knew that she was caught staring she quickly shifted her eyes to her lap. Why is everyone acting strange tonight.

It was then that Jacob came back over with a tray of drinks, thankfully Jacob could pass as an 18 year old so he could buy alcohol.

"Here ya go Bells" he said handing my my glass, he placed it in front of me carefully and then handed everyone else there's.

I sipped my drink and glanced to Emmett who had one of his mischievous smiles on his face,

"Hey, Rose, come on, let's leave these boring guys to drink their night away" he exclaimed pulling a smirking Rose behind him up to the dance floor, the song had just changed to 'Bad Romance' by Lady Gaga and everyone in the place was crowding up the dance floor.

Eventually Edward and Jasper went to dance and there was just me, Alice and Jacob at the table. Jacob was sweating like a pig, I've never seen him this nervous and from what Rose said earlier I have a feeling about why he is nervous.

I saw Alice stand up from the corner of my eye and walk over to me, she had a big smile on her face, "Bells come dance with me!" she shouted through the music. There was no way in hell that I was going to be that close to her with the thoughts that are going round in my mind at the moment.

"I'm a bit tired Allie, you go and have fun though" I shouted and there was utter disappointment on her face, it pained me to see it but it was for her own good.

I watched as she looked to Jacob's nervous form before she turned and skulked off toward the dance floor, but soon enough she was smiling and having fun with Jasper, it kinda pained me to see them dancing together so close but I couldn't actually go up to them and stop them without giving a reasonable explanation.

I looked to Jake who was still glistening with sweat and rolled my eyes, I wish he would just make a move or something, does he not know that I have known him long enough to read him like a book. I needed another drink.

"Jake I'm gonna get another drink" I shouted through the music, he managed a weak nod and scooted off my chair and to the bar, I walked round everyone dancing, I saw Alice smiling as she danced with Jasper, they actually looked like a nice couple together.....what a kick in the teeth for me.

As I approached the bar I ordered another Vodka and Coke, and I just stood there thinking about how my life never goes the way I want it to. My thoughts were broken by a tap on my shoulder,

I turned around to find Jake standing there smiling at me,

"Bella, um could I.....could I speak to you for a minute?" he asked nervously and I just stood there with my mouth open like an idiot, I knew this was coming...so why was I so surprised.

"Umm sure Jake" I said and he grabbed the drink out of my hand and placed it on the bar. He took my hand and pulled me towards the dance floor, the song had changed by now and was 'I'm with you' by Avril Lavigne, it was quieter so I could hear what he was saying without him having to shout.

He pulled me closer to him and we danced in a slow rhythm, everyone from our table was now sitting down and I could feel their eyes on us, I looked over to see Alice's expression filled with hurt and curiosity, and I looked away from her gaze to focus on Jacob furrowed eyebrows.

"Bella, you know we've been friends forever right, even when you went to live with your aunt" he stated and I nodded my head slowly waiting the moment I was dreading the most,

"Well in that time I think I've grown closer to you, you know not in a brother type of way but...in another type of way" he murmured, here it comes......

"What I'm trying to say is that I have......feelings for you" why is my life such a soap opera.

"Oh" was all I could say, even though I had my speech already in my mind, all planned out.

"Yeah, well I was just wondering if you had any feelings.....for me?" he asked and now was the time to put my speech in motion.

"Jake, I'm flattered that you would have feelings, really, it's just that I don't have romantic feelings towards you, I love you like a brother Jake, I'm just sorry I don't feel anything else for you" I said honestly, we had stopped dancing now and we were just stood in the middle of the floor,

He looked heartbroken for a second but then he smiled at me, with his glistening white smile like the old days,

"Don't be sorry Bella, it's not your fault, I think I knew somewhere deep down that you didn't feel what I feel towards you, but it was worth a shot right" He said smiling at me sadly, I pulled him into a tight hug and he hugged me back,

"I'm sorry Jake" I said into his shoulder and we pulled out of the hug, thankfully I saw a smirk on his face,

"Don't think this gets you out of your wake up calls though" he said laughing, I laughed back and nudged his arm,

"Wouldn't have it any other way" I said and we walked off the dance floor and back over to the table where everyone was staring at us in curiosity,

"What?" we both said in unison and everyone apart from Rose looked away,

"So what were you two talking about" Rosalie said as I sat down beside her and remembering that my drink is over on the bar.

"Nothing that your nosey ears need to know about, I'm gonna go get my drink" I said standing up from my chair and leaving everyone to their sly looks and remarks.

I suppose the good thing about tonight is that Jake took rejection well, and he seemed to be back to normal.

I reached the bar and found that my drink was gone. Great. I ordered another one and put my face in my hands while I waited patiently for it.

"Bella?" came the soft voice that I missed all night. I turned around to see an distraught Alice standing there.

I could see tears in her eyes and I came out of my daze and took her hands in mine, looking at her she continued to look at me with a hurt expression.

"Bella, have I upset you or something?" she said as the tears streamed down her face, I wiped them away and look at her in confusion. And yes it's been confirmed. My life is a Soap Opera.

"Alice, why would you think you upset me?" I asked as I stroked the back of her hands with my thumbs,

"Well I feel like you have been avoiding me all night" she said quietly looking down at the ground, I looked around and grabbed my drink off of the bar and dragged Alice into the hall outside of the club where we could hear each other better.

"Alice, I haven't been avoiding you" I lied and then she looked up,

"Then why didn't you sit next to me like we always do, or come and dance with me when I asked you, but you went and danced with Jacob, do you know how much that hurt me?" she said sobbing more, I didn't realise that me avoiding her would make her this upset. I gently wrapped my arms around her and pulled her in so that her head rested into my neck and I could feel her tears on my skin.

"Alice, I'm sorry, I didn't realise I was upsetting you, it's just I have been dazed for the last couple of weeks and I haven't been acting like myself, and Jacob needed to talk to me and I had no choice to go with him" I stated and she seemed to calm down a little,

"I wish you would talk to me Bella, you don't talk to me any more, you haven't been yourself and I'm worried about you, I don't like seeing you like this" she said and pulled out her head to look into my eyes, I smiled at her and leant forward to kiss her forehead.

"Thank you for worrying about me Allie, but I swear I will tell you when I'm ready okay?" I asked and she nodded her head and I wiped away the last few remaining tears from her eyes.

I knew that even though I try my best I wouldn't be able to not get close to her like I planned, I hate seeing her upset and if my own selfish needs make her upset then I will have to put my cares aside and be just her 'Friend'.

I pulled out of the hug, chugged down my drink and grabbed Alice's hand, she looked to me with a curious smile,

"What are we doing?" she asked as I pulled her back into the club, I looked back and smiled to her, I can't believe I'm gonna do this!

"Were gonna dance" I shouted as I pulled her onto the dance floor, I could hear her giggle over the music as we started to dance, the music was more upbeat now It changed to, 'Starstruck' by 3oh!3 , and I noticed that everyone was dancing now, even Jake. I just forgot about my avoiding plan and enjoyed myself, it wasn't long before me and Alice were grinding to the music and can I just say that this is torture!

The song ended and we were out of breath and walking back to our seats, I sat by Alice this time and she beamed at me and snuggled into my side, her hand holding mine under the table.

I can safely say that this has been a good night, well apart from rejecting Jacob and upsetting Alice. But everything seems to be going fine now. I just hope it stays that way.

* * *

It was 11:30pm when we all decided to leave the club, I said my goodbyes to everyone, then me and Alice headed to her car.

The drive was mostly in silence, and I knew that Alice was going to ask me something because I could see her opening and closing her mouth as if stopping herself from talking.

"Bells?"... Finally!

I turned towards her a bit more even though I was looking at her anyway, she glanced at me and then back on the road,

"I was wondering if you wanted to stop over at mine, you know, I mean it must be lonely living on your own and I have stopped at yours more than once" she said with a giggle.

I copied her giggle and nodded my head, "I'd like that Alice" I said and I knew that I should have said no, I mean it would mean I would most likely mean stopping in the same room as her, but I don't want to upset her again.

She smiled at me, "That's great, well we should head to your place and get some of your stuff" she said as she headed down the familiar road.

* * *

"Alice....you come near me with that I will literally kick your ass" I said through laughs as I backed up to the wall. She was walking toward me slowly with a mischievous smile,

"Oh stop being so dramatic, it's just a little lip gloss" she said shaking the bottle, and applying some to herself she closed her lips together and looked to me "See it's not that bad"

"Alice you know I hate wearing make up!" I said as eventually hit the wall. Crap, I'm cornered.

"nowhere to go Bells!" she said laughing, I just glared at her placing my arms out in front of my body to hold her back,

"I'm warning you Alice!" I threatened, but Alice being Alice, she still came towards me. I grabbed her forearms so she couldn't move any closer and she bit her lip in concentration as she tried to shake me off, my attention was soon gone as soon as she bit her lip and my arms fell from her arms, it's as if she knows what that does to me,

She wrapped her arms around me and tackled me to the floor, "Gotcha!" she shouted into my neck and I couldn't help but laugh, she sat up a little so she was straddling me. Oh my god! I should have never agreed to stay the night.

"Now are you going to be a good little girl" God she even said that in a sexy tone! What do I exactly say now that is not gonna sound perverse.

"Yes" I think I'm safe, although my voice cracked a little, but I can just blame that on shortness of breath.

"Good! Now we finally see who wears the trousers in this friendship!" she said giving me a smirk and a wink. Yep I'm doomed.

"Well seen as you wear more skirts than I do I think that would be me don't you think?" I said and she placed her hand on her chin, looking like she was in deep thought.

"Nope, I win!" she said laughing and I grabbed her hips and flipped us over so I was pinning her to the floor, I heard her yelp and I laughed my head off at her shocked expression, I grabbed her arms and pinned them above her head, I know that this kind of position is not healthy for me right now but this is too funny.

"I think you will find that I win my dear Alice" I said grinning at her she just glared at me and tried to move her arms, she smirked with her lip gloss glittering in the light.

"I will let you off this time Swan, but I will get this lip gloss on you" she said and I looked at her in amusement,

"Well I'm glad you see it my way Cullen, and I would like to see you try" I said as I started to stand up when I was up fully I extended my hand to her and helped her up.

She went and sat on her bed leaning against the headboard, she looked to me and patted the space next to her, I smiled and went and sat next to her, as soon as I was comfortable she reached for my hand holding it in hers and she leaned her head on my shoulder.

It times like this that I wish that she had the same feelings as me, wait! I thinking about it again! Damn it!

"so you and Jacob seemed a bit out of it tonight, you both okay?" Alice whispered quietly, I almost didn't hear it. Should I tell her about it, I mean, she is my best friend and I don't want to lie to her.

"Oh yeah, were fine I guess, he just kinda asked me out" I said with a light chuckle, but I felt Alice stiffen beside me,

"Oh really? What did you say to him?" she mumbled as she shifted her head off of my shoulder to look into my eyes,

"I told him I just wanted to stay friends, I've never seen Jake as something than my brother so it would be weird if I was dating him, you know?" I said honestly and she seemed to relax at my statement, she smiled at me and stroked the back of my hand,

"Yeah, he seemed okay after that, I'm guessing he took it well" she stated and I just simply nodded,

"Jake has always been understanding, he's the perfect guy it's just he's not perfect for me" I confessed looking into her eyes and I couldn't tare my eyes from them,

"Well I'm glad everything is okay. I think I would love to have someone who likes me like that" she whispered and I bit my tongue from shouting something I would possibly regret.

"You never know Alice, there could be someone stalking your house right now, waiting for you with a bunch of flowers and a love confession" I said giggling, she laughed with me and rested her forehead on mine,

"Well I would just tell them to go away, nothing spoils my bonding time with you" she said and I couldn't help but be wooed at her statement.

"Aww Alice you're gonna make me cry!" I said playfully wiping a fake tear from my eye, she gently nudged my arm and I laughed a little,

"I'm serious, and what if you had the 'perfect for you' guy waiting to ask you out, then what would you do?" she asked and I was mentally answering her '_well for one thing, I'm not interested in a guy, and the second this is that it's you_' If I said that I would just book my room in a mental asylum.

"I would say that he can go and be perfect for someone else, because I have already found my perfect person" I mumbled the last part but she looked to me with shock on her face,

"What?" she asked me and I just looked at her with a innocent expression,

"You're hearing is really bad you know that" I said to her laughing, she just glared at me,

"Bella! What do you mean by you already found your perfect person?" she asked with curiosity and shock on her face, if this is what it is like when I say something like that, imagine if I told her that she was my perfect person.

"I have" I simply stated and she looked at me with pain in her eyes, she looks as if I just told her I ran over her cat.

"Who?" she whispered and I smiled at her, and tapped her hands,

"That's a story for another day, trust me" I said as I pulled the blanket over me and lay on my side facing away from Alice with a smile on my face, I could just imagine the possible candidates going over in her head. I heard her groan as she came closer to me and I could feel her breath on my neck,

"Bella!, who is it?" she asked desperately, I rolled my eyes

"Goodnight Alice" I said in a sleepy tone, she shook me gently and I held in a giggle,

"Bella!" she whined, but I just stayed quiet and waited for her to give up, but even I know that would never happen,

"Okay then I will tell you......." a smile broke across her face,

"....If" and then her smile was gone, and I couldn't help but smirk at her,

"If you tell me who you like" and then I saw an expression that was unreadable on her face, she scratched her neck which I knew meant she was nervous or embarrassed.

"you're evil" she murmured glaring at me and she got underneath the covers so she was facing me,

"That's the plan" I whispered, she smiled and turned off the light, it was now pitch black in the room and all I could see was the dim moonlight through the window. I felt Alice reach for my hand and she held it in hers. I still found it extremely hard to be in the same bed with her, but I'm somehow managing it.

"Goodnight Bells" she whispered,

"Night Alice" I whispered back but I was far from tired and I could feel Alice moving around on the other side of the bed in her sleep, I tried to occupy my mind from it by thinking of what excuse to give to Alice about who I like, well it's not really 'like' any more, more like 'love', yeah I'm really gonna come out and say '_yeah Alice.. you are my perfect person_' I can just see the look on her face.

I looked over to Alice to see she was fast asleep so I sat up against the headboard. That's when I heard a vibrating sound come from the table next to me and I looked to see that it was my phone.

I picked it up, trying to get my eyes to focus on the brightness, I had a text but it was from an unknown number. When my eyes were fully used to the light I clicked on the text and read it,

'_Bella baby, It's been a while I've missed you, I'll be dropping by tomorrow, so I expect you to be there, I found out where you are currently residing so don't worry. And don't bring anyone with you, I want you all to myself_'

I heard a bang as my phone drop to the floor, my breathing was erratic, and my sobs were uncontrollable as I put my head in my hands, I'm surprised I didn't wake Alice up and I'm glad she didn't. I didn't want her to see me like this..a scared and nervous wreck.

His words were roaming around in my mind, the text never said who it was but I knew, there was only one person who would call me baby.

And he was back.

* * *

**A/N: Hey everyone, sorry the update took long, I have been really busy so I have found it hard to get this chapter up. But I hope you like the chapter and if you do please review. **

**Much love to ya.....xxx**

-_Claire_-


	7. Chapter 7: Panic

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Twilight or any of it's characters.**

**A/N: hey everyone, thank you soo much for all your reviews I know I don't reply to all of them like I should but I'm really busy! And I'm so angry right now! Someone stole my purse! I KNOW! So I'm trying to calm down by writing this, so I hope you like it!.......enjoy**

-_Claire_-

* * *

"**Don't Ever Feel Alone**"

"**Chapter 7: Panic**"

(**Alice's P.O.V**)

I was woken up by the sunlight shining through my window and onto my closed eyelids. I opened them slowly, fluttering them to get used to the light. I stretched my legs and arms and rolled over expecting to find my best friend sleeping next to me. But to my disappointment....she wasn't.

I looked around the room to find that she had taken her stuff. Maybe she was in the bathroom. I got up quickly and ran to the inspect the bathroom. No one was in there though. I walked back into my room to see a little note on the table next to where Bella has slept. I raced up to it and picked it up scanning the words carefully.

_'Hey Alice, sorry I left so early, something important came up, I had a lot of fun last night, sorry again for leaving it's just I didn't want to wake you up. I guess I will see you in a couple of days. Have a good day._

_Bella'_

I read the note a couple more times making sure I hadn't misread any of it. To say I was disappointed was an understatement, I missed Bella already.I decided that I needed to get out of bed and go downstairs. I could hear Emmett and Rosalie arguing about something, but it didn't sound serious, just their normal banter.

As I walked down the stairs Emmett noticed me and smiled widely, "Morning Sis!" he bellowed from the couch at top volume. Rose rolled her eyes and smiled at me, "good morning Alice" I laughed and sat down opposite them. I wonder if they were here when Bella left? Might as well ask them.

"Morning you two, did any of you see Bella this morning?" I asked and Rosalie looked confused,

"No, I thought she stopped here last night?" she asked and I nodded,

"She did, but she left early this morning without me knowing, she left me a note saying that she had something important to do" I said and Rosalie looked deep in thought, it was Emmett that broke my attention away from her,

"Hey Alice, I need you to do me a big favour!" he said clasping his hands together in a begging manor,

"What this time?" I asked crossing my arms, and glaring at him, waiting for the task that would most likely embarrass me in some way.

"I need you to take Rose over to Bella's, she left her car there last night and my car is on the blink" he asked and I just rolled my eyes. This was actually perfect, this way I can go to Bella's with an excuse other than me trying to see what she has that is so important. Not that I was nosey or anything, I was just.....concerned.

"Why didn't you say that It was for Rose, I would have agreed without you begging" I laughed and he sent me a glare,

"Ha Ha, anyway thanks little sis, I owe you one" he said before he jumped off the couch and headed for the kitchen. I glanced to Rose to see that she was still deep in thought, I stood up and walked over to her, waving my hand in her face,

"Rose you okay?" I asked and she seemed to snap out of the daze she was in.

"Huh?" she asked and I rolled my eyes, "Sorry, I was just thinking about....something" she replied and just shrugged and told her about what Emmett had asked me to do. She seemed pretty eager to see Bella but I didn't really understand why but I guess she might have wanted her car.

* * *

When we arrived at Bella's there was a car in her drive, I had never seen it before but I'm guessing Rosalie had because I heard her gasp as soon as we had seen it. We came to a stop, stepping out and walked over to the strange car with Rosalie stalking behind me,

"Do you know this car Rose?" I asked her, she looked furious as she stormed her way up to the door and I ran behind her, "Rosalie!" I shouted to her and she just carried on walking like she was ready to kill someone.

"Rosalie what's the matter? What's wrong?" I asked I was getting panicky now. I didn't know what was going on I grabbed her arm and she glared at me, I didn't let on that I was scared to death of her expression, but I made one of my own and she seemed to back off a bit.

"Now can you explain what the hell is going on?" I shouted to her and she looked down at the ground as she found her words,

"That car...if it's the one I remember, it belongs to someone from where we used to live, I'll explain more later, but right now it's important that we find Bella" she said through gritted teeth, I was hyperventilating now, why did we need to find Bella? I had so many questions in my head.

Rosalie reached Bella's door and pulled out her spare key, she hastily put it in the lock and pushed open the door storming inside in a second. There was no one there. It was empty, the only thing that really caught my eyes was Bella's phone on the coffee table.

Rose must have noticed too because she walked up to it, grabbing it in her hands, she glared at it and then as she clicked some of the buttons her face turned into a furious glare and she looked like she was going to break the phone with her bear hand.

"What is it?" me asking questions was getting me nowhere, she wouldn't answer any of them. She looked up to me as if just realizing I was there and she seemed to calm down a bit.

"Read this" she said as she passed me the phone. I looked at it with curious eyes as I read the words on the small screen. It was a text message to Bella. Whoever sent it obviously knew who Bella was because they called her 'Baby' and they said they were coming here to see her, it didn't even say who it was from. I looked up to when it was sent to see that it had come last night. That must have been why she left. But why was this person that important that she would have to leave so suddenly?

When I finished reading the text I passed the phone back to Rose, she looked to me and frowned.

"We need to find Bella " she stated started walking back out of the apartment. I was getting angry that she wasn't giving me any explanations at all, I followed her out to her car where she got in, I thought it was best to go with her in her car instead of mine. I climbed in the passenger seat as she started the engine,

"Where are we going?" I asked her and she glanced to me and then back to the road.

"We're going to get Jasper" she said and I decided that I was going to get some answers.

"Rosalie, what is going on with Bella, and who's this person that contacted her" I asked in an aggravated tone, she sighed deeply and I knew that she was going to tell me,

"I will tell you, but you need to promise that you do not tell anyone else, Bella had confined in me and Jasper and I know that she would trust you enough, so I am going to to trust you too" she stated not taking her eyes off the road.

I nodded even though she wouldn't have been able to see it, "I promise" I said quietly, she sighed and continued,

"After Bella's parents died, when she came to live with us, Bella didn't really have any social life, she was like a zombie, she never talked to anyone about anything, we tried our best to get her to be a bit more... human. The one day Bella came with me to one of the clubs I usually went to, I knew she hated things like that but I just wanted her to live a little, but it was the worst thing I have ever done.

It was there that she met Riley Jones, he was one of the people that I had met a couple of years back and I introduced them, she seemed to like him and vice versa, but I had always been weary of him, I had heard some things about him, but Bella is so stubborn that she wouldn't listen even if I told her. She started to going to meet him often, we hardly ever saw her" she took another breath, obviously getting herself prepared for whatever she was going to say..

"She started to date him, but it wasn't long before he wanted to get more physical with her, in an intimate way. She didn't want to, she wanted to wait until she was ready, but he forced himself on her, she came home crying the one night. Me and Jasper were the only ones she told, that's one of the reasons she came back to Forks. She never wanted to see him again but he started threatening her saying that he would hurt her family if she ratted him out to the police. So all she could do was listen to his threats until she left. Me and Jasper had tried to find him ourselves with no luck, we had heard that he was taken down for assault but we weren't sure, so we stopped looking for him thinking he was out of the picture. And now he's come back, that's why Bella must have left this morning. She doesn't want the people she loves to be harmed"

I couldn't help the tears that were forming in my eyes, they streaked down my face, how could someone do this? That monster practically raped her and she couldn't do anything about it.

"You know I'm grateful to you Alice" she whispered and she smiled to me, I looked to her in confusion,

"grateful....to me? Why?" I asked and she smiled brighter and kept her eyes on the road.

"Bella seems happier than she has ever been when she is with you, I don't think I ever remember her being this happy even before her parents died. When she saved you in that alley, it was more frightening for her than you realise, it was like reliving all that she had gone through"

Her words sunk in and I couldn't help but be happy that I was the cause of Bella's happiness. But to hear that when she had saved me, she was reliving it all, but she still came and helped me and put aside her own fears.

"Then why has she gone with him, how could she go near him knowing what happened?" I was angry....angry at Bella for going with this jerk.

"She was probably threatened, it wouldn't be the first time, he did exactly the same thing after he did what he did. It must have been something that was important to her, she wouldn't go with that creep if it was for something unimportant"

What could he had threatened her with? What could possibly be more important than her own safety that she would go with a guy that raped her.

The car came to a stop at somewhere that I had been a couple of times with Bella. It was Jasper and Rosalie's rented apartment. I watched as Rosalie stepped of the car. She told me to stay where I was while she talked to Jasper. And as if he could hear us he stepped out of the door and walked over to Rose with a smile. A smile that was soon wiped of his face. His face took on fury and I watched as he raked his hand through his messy blonde hair.

Then they were walking towards the car. Jasper got in the back giving me a weak nod. The anger still on his face. Rosalie sat down and turned to him,

"She knows" she said and he shouted loudly,

"How could he do this!" he shouted filling the silent car with his voice that was always calm.

"How could he show up after all this time. I thought he was in prison?" he said as he put his face in his hands.

"Obviously not" Rosalie stated, driving to a destination I didn't know,

"How could she be so passive? She knows the dangers. Her of all people should know the dangers!" he shouted throughout the quiet space,

"Calm down Jasper, Bella knows what she Is doing, she is not weak like she was then" Rosalie stated, and I was raking my hand through my hair. I was scared, I didn't know what to do. I didn't know where Bella was. We knew nothing. Except for....

"His car" I said quietly, Jasper looked up and Rosalie tilted her head,

"What about it?" she asked curiously with a frown,

"Well he didn't take it when he took Bella, and Bella's truck was still there, he couldn't have gone far without it" I stated and Rosalie looked thoughtful.

"Maybe we should split up, we have a greater chance of finding her" Jasper suggested and nodded in agreement.

Rosalie was a little hesitant but nodded her head as well. "It would be better if we started in town" she said and then she stopped the car and we got out.

"Okay I'll call one of you if I find her" I said and they nodded their heads and walked off, their heads turning at every alley way and store.

I turned the opposite way. I walked the long stretches of side walks with alley ways. There was no sign of her. As I looked frantically I couldn't help but dwell on the fact that Bella never told me about any of this. If she trusted me like Rose said then she should have explained it to me. She is so stubborn. If anything happens to her....I..I.

I turned the corner of the street to see a familiar brunette walking towards me at a slow pace, it was then that I noticed there was a guy with a horrible smirk standing next to her......_Bella_

As if she could read my mind she looked up, she noticed me and her faced changed to a pained one. The brown haired guy that was standing next to her had his arm around her waist possessively. How could he touch Bella like that. How could Bella let him touch her like that?

She looked away from my eyes and continued walking towards me, looking down at the ground as if she didn't even know I was there. That guy..I don't even want to say his name. I did however want to kick his ass and put him through the pain that he has put Bella through. He leaned closer to her ear and whispered something to her. He seemed to smirk even more as he said what he did but she looked disgusted.

As they got closer to me I noticed that Bella looked more and more worried, I just stood still and waited till they were in hearing range,

"Bella?" I shouted and they both looked up to me, they got closer and Riley looked to Bella and then back to me. Bella looked like she wanted to cry and then when she noticed him looking at her she raised her head.

"Who's this babe" he asked Bella, she looked to me with an empty expression, she then shook her head from side to side sending me a look that I had never seen before.

"I don't know, I've only seen her a couple of time at college" she said and I felt a pain in my heart from her words. She bowed her head not looking into my eyes,

"Bella what are you talking about?" I asked her, I was shaking now and I know that she noticed it. Riley's face showed confusion as he scratched his chin as he looked to Bella.

"I'm sorry but I don't know you" she said again plainly as she placed her arm around Riley's waist. Another pain went through my chest.

"Well she seems to know you baby" he said smugly and I wanted to punch him even more. Actually I was about 10 seconds away from doing just that when Bella spoke.

"Well I don't know her and frankly I don't want to" she said looking at me angrily. Why was she saying this? How could she say this to my face? My best friend? Bella would never say anything like that.

Riley then started to laugh and pulled Bella away with him down the street. I couldn't move I couldn't speak. I wanted to yell......to shout at her and tell her to tell me whether she meant those things she said. But I couldn't. I just stood there watching her be taken away by that monster. Even if I couldn't move I knew that I needed to tell Jasper and Rose where she was.

I pulled out my phone and dialled Rosalie's number, in no time at all she answered,

"Alice? Did you find her?" she shouted down the phone

"she's outside the grocery store, make sure you get Jasper to go with you, he is with her" I stated robotically, there was a silence and heavy breathing and I knew she was running, she put down the phone and I waited, staring as Bella and Riley walked down the street with his arm around her waist and hers around his. It made me feel pain I had never felt before in my heart.

I saw Rose turn the corner and she almost bashed into me,

"Where is she?" she asked trying to catch her breath, then I saw Jasper following behind. I pointed to them, they both gave me a curious look. It didn't last long though, before I could say anything they shot off towards Bella.

I couldn't take it anymore. I knew they would be able to sort it out by themselves. I didn't want to talk to anyone. I just wanted to run away. And that's what I did. I ran. I ran to one of my favourite places.....the forest. The forest was peaceful, no one ever comes in here apart from me. I walked over to a fallen tree and sat on the trunk. I leaned forward placing my head in my hands. And then I did something that I have not done in a while.....I screamed.

Bella had broken my heart. She ripped it out right in front of me. My best friend didn't want to know me, the way she looked at me. I felt like I was have hysterics as I held my chest as loud sobs racked through my body.

I flipped open my phone seeing whether I had gotten a call from Rose. I hadn't. I wondered if everything was okay. If Bella was okay. Even though she said those things I couldn't help but care about her still. I needed to know she was safe.

I brought back up Rose's phone number pressing the call button hesitantly, it took longer than last time for her to answer.

"Alice where did you go, we've been looking everywhere for you" she stated still out of breath,

"I'm sorry I just needed some time alone, is everyone okay?" I said plainly as if I weren't interested.

"Umm well I don't know about Riley, after what Jasper did to him I'm not sure he will be able to reproduce any time soon, we took him to Bella's and forced him to get in his car, we don't know where he is now though. Bella seems a little shook up, we're at her apartment now, she went to lie down. Alice I know something happened between you two. There is no way in hell you would just leave Bella like that" she stated and I sighed into the receiver,

"I....I...Can't" I said and I started to cry again, I couldn't stop the tears forming,

"Alice...Where are you?" she said and I calmed down a bit. I needed to speak to someone, I couldn't talk to Emmett or Edward, they didn't know about Bella's situation so they wouldn't understand.

"you won't be able to find where I am now, just come to my house" I stated wiping the tear streaks off of my face.

"Okay, I will get Jasper to stay with Bella, I'll be there is two minutes" she stated and she put down the phone. I took a deep breath a stood from the tree, I started to run out of the forest. The cold air was drying my damp face.

* * *

When I got home no one was there, I found a note saying that Carlisle and Esme went out for dinner and Emmett and Edward went to fix Emmett's car. I sighed and decided to change my clothes, I still had dirt and twigs in them from running.

It wasn't long before I heard a knock on my front door. I walked over to it and composed myself before opening it to reveal someone I didn't expect to see....

"Bella"

* * *

**A/N: I know! I know, it's short, but I know that you all wanted an update so I thought that I would end it here. I hoped you liked the chapter even though it was short. Please review and tell me what you think ^_^ the next update wont be too long, I already have in mind what it is going to be like so there wont be that much of a wait. Thanks for reading....**

**Much love to ya.....xxx**

-_Claire_-


	8. Chapter 8: Threats

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Twilight or any of it's characters.**

**A/N: hey everyone, thank you for all of your reviews for the last chapter and I know that it was short but this one is longer! And I know some of you were wondering about why Alice was so oblivious. Well that is because she is distraught......think to have yo would be if it happened to you! ...that' all I'm gonna say! Anyway this chapter will explain some stuff...so enjoy.**

-_Claire_-

* * *

"**Don't Ever Feel Alone**"

"**Chapter 8: Threats**"

(**Bella's P.O.V**)

It's been 3 hours since I got that text of Riley. How am I supposed to sleep when I know that my past is about to come back to haunt me. The reason for my constant nightmares and fears. And he caused them all. He killed me inside. In my mind I knew that I had tried to forget him as best as I could.....and I was trying so hard. And it paid off....my thoughts were preoccupied with other things, things like Alice...the one person that I had truly trusted. Someone that took down all my walls brick by brick.

But my walls were about to be brought back up and It might take a bulldozer to take it down. I couldn't just ignore him. He would find me, just like he did in the past. After what he did to me I hated myself. I hated everyone. I wanted to die.....so much. Until I came here. I knew coming here would help my traumatic state....and it did. I just wish that things had gone easier.

Saving Alice that night....it was like me looking down on myself. Of what it would have been like. And I remembered how scared I was, so......helpless. I knew that I had to help her. I would do anything to wipe those memories from Alice's mind. Just so they didn't plague her, like they do with me.

But I know one thing. I can't lose Alice. No matter what happens to me, I just want her to be safe. I will have to meet him tomorrow. If he finds out where I am then Alice's safety is jeopardized. And I can't tell anyone, it would just cause more upset. This is something that I need to do on my own. I can't let the ones I love get hurt because of me.

I wiped the stray tears from my eyes and looked over to the sleeping Alice by my side. I smiled and got out of bed walking round to her side. She looked so peaceful, so carefree. And that is how I want it to stay. I stretched my arm out shifting some of her hair behind her ears. I leaned forward and kissed her forehead lingering my lips for a few moment, cherishing something that I wouldn't be able to do if she were awake. I drew back and stroked her cheek. She shifted but she had a slight smile on her face. I smiled and started to collect my things from the room. I needed to leave now and sort some things out. I decided to write Alice a note. I couldn't just leave without saying anything, that would just get her even more worried.

When I had collected everything and placed the note on my pillow I took one last glance at Alice. I suddenly remembered that I had no way of getting home.....crap. I crept down the stairs without making a sound and managed to reach the front door. It was locked...go figure! It's like someone doesn't want me to leave. I walked over to the window and thankfully it was unlocked, I climbed out as carefully as I could and shut it behind me.

I took a sigh of relief and flipped open my phone. I scrolled down all my contacts until I found the 24 hour taxi service. I called them as quietly as I could and ordered one. It wasn't long before one turned up, as soon as I got in the driver started moaning at me for making him go somewhere that was hard to find. Well sorry that I am paying you to drive a little bit further down a dirt road! It's not too much to ask for!

As the driver pulled into my driveway and chucked some notes and him and jumped out, not even sending him a 'thanks' and 'goodbye'. I walked up to my door and unlocked it. Walking in to find my cold and empty apartment. And this is where I broke down. I cried for.....lets just say a while.

What was I gonna do? Just let him come here? What would he do to me? I admit that I'm not as weak as I was when he did that to me but I'm still scared. For one thing I thought he was in prison! Jasper told me he was! I needed to calm down. I decided to take a shower. There was no way that I was going to be able to sleep tonight.

I couldn't help but think of Alice while I was in the shower. Would she be angry at me for leaving her? Would she get upset? What if she tells Rose or Jazz. And what if they found out what was happening? Ugh there is too much to think about.

The next couple of hours by and before I knew it, it was 9:00am, every now and then I would look out of my window. I was scared out of my mind right now. The anticipation was too much to bear. It was then that I heard a car engine and I looked frantically out of my window to see a horribly familiar car. He was here. I left the window and started pacing around living room.

I'd planned to confront him.......

And demand to know what his problem was....

And why he wanted me......

_Knock, Knock, Knock_

My world came crashing down. Everything in my head was gone as I walked over to the door and peeked out of the spy hole to see my personal demon.

I knew that he knew I was here. I grabbed the doorknob carefully as I took a breath and slowly opened it. In an instant he waltzed in like he owned the place, I was getting more and more scared of his presence. He turned round to look at me with one of his smirks that appear in my nightmares constantly.

"Bella Swan....it's been a while" he said as he walked up to me placing his hands on my hips,

"What are you doing here Riley?" I said in an aggravated tone and he looked to me with almost a cocky smile,

"Well I enjoyed our time together some much last time that I thought I would come and do it again" I almost punched his face but I was scared of the consequences, I gently shrugged off his arms and walked to the other side of the room,

"Well I didn't enjoy it.....unless you forgotten..you raped me" I said spitting at him but he just looked confused and placed his hand on his chin.

"Now Now Bella......you are still mad about that?" I was seething now. I wanted to cry but I didn't want to seem weak.

"no need to be so angry Baby...I've just come to visit you, I've missed you, I wanted to take you out" he said and I held back my sobs that were erupting in my chest.

"You're sick! I'm not going anywhere with you!" I shouted and he walked over to me with his hands in his pockets.

"Well that's a shame Bella, maybe you're friend will want to come with me" I stopped breathing the moment he spoke and he smirked at me,

"What are you talking about?" I shouted with a hitch in my speech, he caught it and walked over to me whispering in my ear,

"Well I did a little looking up on you Bella, I have friends in this area, apparently you've been hanging around with some hot girl.....what was her name? Oh …...Alice...that was it" I stared at him with utter hatred.

"You go anywhere near her and I'll --"

"You'll what Bella?, remember our deal?, you tell anyone about anything and your family will get the brunt, plus you're little friend too" I swung my hand out at his face but he dodged it and brought my arm behind my back and I screamed in pain,

"You've changed Bella.....I like it..you're more feisty than I remember" he said as he pulled me closer to him,

"Get off me you pervert" I screamed but he just laughed, gripping my arm tighter and then he released me, I fell to the ground, cradling my pain filled arm, I glared up at him and he just bent down to be eye level with me.

"we're going to go for a little walk, I want to know what you've been doing since I've been gone" he said as he got up and walked over to the door before he could reach the handle of the door I spoke loudly,

"I told you already, I'm not going anywhere with you" he stood there for a moment before turning around and walking to me, slapping my face with his right hand, my head bounced with the force my hair covering my mark and I held my cheek and kept my eyes on the ground,

"Well I guess I will go and ask this Alice, I'm sure she will be easier to persuade" he said as he walked over to the door, my mind was seeing pictures of Alice in the alley way and back to what he did to me and I burst..

"Wait!" I shouted to him and he turned around with a curious face, awaiting an answer for my outburst,

"I'll go with you just....just leave her alone, please" I begged and he walked over to me pulling me up gripping my already bruised arm,

"Does she really mean that much to you?" he asked and I stayed silent for fear of what he would do if I answered his question. He just sighed and pulled me towards the door ,

"Well I'm glad you finally see it my way Bella, I just want to spend some quality time with you! Is that too much to ask" I masked my hatred for him trying not to get any more bruises. He pulled me out of my apartment,and pulled the keys for my door from my hands and locked it, most likely making sure that I couldn't get back in and he put them in his pocket.

He grabbed my arm and we walked down the front lawn. I glared at him. What did he want? What kind of rapist wants to take a walk with their former victims?

We just walked down streets until we came into town, he was still holding my hand in his and I couldn't get free from it. I moved my hand down into my pocket....damn, I must have forgotten my phone.

"So Bella? How have you been?" he asked and I glared at him, I was trying so hard to figure him out.

"what do you care?" I mumbled not looking at him, he snaked his arm around my waist and pulled me closer,

"I care about you Bella" that was it I blew and I managed hit him in the face with my free hand, he fell to the ground cupping his face,

"That was not wise Bells" he exclaimed and before he could get up I ran. I ran as far as I could. I didn't look back to see if he was following me, I just kept running. I managed to run into and alley where I leant up the wall catching my breath. I peeked out hoping to see no one there, and thankfully no one was there. I began to walk out of the alley when an arm was snaked around my throat from behind.

"Bella...Bella..you will never learn will you" he stated as I tried to pull his arm from my neck frantically,

"All I wanted was for you to be a good girl today, that's all" he stated as he let go of my neck and grabbed my shoulders, he then pushed me up against the wall and stared at me,

"Why do you even want me? What satisfaction could you possibly get from walking around with me?" I asked him and a smirk was across his face,

"Well it's kinda hard to explain, there is just something about you that I find captivating, so I'm showing off what is mine" he stated back as I looked into his eyes, and I stared back at him with hate in mine.

"I was never yours and I never will be" I spat back at him and he gripped my arms tighter, and leaned closer to my ear,

"on the contrary, you are mine and I will show everyone that you are" he said as he pulled me out of the alley and kissed me hard. I tried pushing him away from me but he was too strong, I thought I was going to suffocate, I couldn't breath. I hated him so much right now. I wanted to die. No I wanted to get this creep of me, but I couldn't. I kept seeing Alice's smiling face in my mind and I started to cry, I just wanted to be with Alice right now. To feel safe in her arms. Anything other than this.

Eventually he drew back and I had to try my hardest not to slap him, I didn't want to provoke him any more.

"See was that so hard? Now be a good girl and relax. We're just going for a walk" I gritted my teeth. This wasn't the same Riley that had raped me. He seemed even more psycho than he was then. I wonder if he had a brake down or something. Great I am walking around with a psycho!

We walked up the street and he wrapped his arm around my waist and snaked me closer, I could tell he was smirking and I just looked down a continued walking. I then looked up and saw something that made me want to cry........_Alice_.

Why is she here? She's seen me...with him. Her face was pure sorrow and confusion. She doesn't know anything. She doesn't know who he is. Or why I'm with him. I....I can't let her get hurt because of me. I looked down to Riley's arm wrapped around my waist and I felt sick. I tried to avoid Alice's eyes as we neared her. I could feel her eyes on me but I didn't want to look just in case he caught on. I started to shift nervously. Riley noticed and leaned to whisper in my ear

"I wonder if you are better in bed than the last time. I guess I will find out" he whispered with a smirk and pure disgust covered my face. I felt dirty. How could I let this guy control me like this. But the answer to that was now staring at me from across the way. As we got closer to her I heard her call out,

"Bella?" she shouted and I looked up to her, I saw Riley's head move to the sound and then he looked back at me, I looked down to the ground again I wanted to cry..so much.

"Who's this babe?" Riley asked and I knew that what I was going to say next would possible destroy everything. But I need to protect her, I can't let him hurt Alice..I love her too much.

"I don't know, I've only seen her a couple of times at college" pain coursed through me from my harsh words and I looked down not being able to look into her eyes.

"Bella, what are you talking about?" she asked and I looked up to see her shaking, I tried my hardest not to shed any tears,

"I'm sorry but I don't know you" I said as I regrettably placed my arm around Riley's waist and I saw her flinch.

Riley turned to me, "Well she seems to know you baby" he stated smugly and I had to had to refrain from punching him again.

"Well I don't know her, and frankly I don't want to" I said putting on an angry expression, trying my best not to falter. I'm just hoping she doesn't say her name. Please Alice!

It was then that Riley started to laugh as he pulled me down the street. I never looked back to her, but I knew that she was staring at me.

"That was a bit harsh Bella" he stated and I just shrugged and glared at him,

"well I don't really care what you think" I glared at him, he just gave me a furious expression and I started to get worried that he was going to hit me again.

"you know Bella, I'm not liking the way you are talking to me"

"Oh I'm sorry am I supposed to care?" I said sarcastically, his expression turned to one of pure anger and he and pulled me into the alley once more and pinned me against the wall, I was seriously getting frustrated and I knew that I was going to have bruises all over my back.

"You know I would have liked to have had a bit of fun with you but you are becoming a little to feisty for my liking Bella" he said as he held my throat I couldn't breath, I thought I was going to black out, I knew that this was it for me, no more life, no more family, no more Alice.

There was no way I was going to get away from this. "Hey!" I heard someone familiar shout and I could have cried just by hearing his voice, I turned my head slightly to see Jasper charging at Riley with Rosalie behind her. In no time at all I felt Riley's hand disappear from my body and I fell on my knees and started to cough frantically. Rosalie ran up to me and pulled me into her chest, I cried into her neck as she held me close. I could hear the faint sounds of fists hitting flesh in the background and I hoped that it was Jasper that was winning.

"Bella are you okay?" Rosalie asked as she held me and I could hear her frantic heartbeat as well as my own.

"I'm....fine" I said, I wasn't okay though, my back was in pain along with my neck and arms, but I didn't want things to get any worse and have to go to the hospital. I could still hear fighting in the background and I tried to stand up, Rosalie held my arms helping me up. I then looked over to where Jasper had Riley pinned to the floor and he was punching his face repeatedly.

"Don't....you...ever....come....near.....my family......again" Jasper shouted after each punch which I was flinching at each one.

"Jasper that's enough, I think you knocked him out" Rosalie shouted and I was suddenly glad that Jasper was a good fighter.

Jasper stood up looked down at an unconscious Riley. He looked over to me and ran over,

"Bella...did he hurt you?" he asked and debated telling them but I knew they would find out anyway.

"Umm..yeah" I said as I rubbed my arm and my neck and Jasper looked like he was going to chuck Riley into a wood chipper or something. I just stared at his body on the ground and looked to both of them,

"How did you guys find me?" I asked and they looked around them as if looking for someone.

"Well I saw his car at your place so me, Alice, and Jasper came here to find you, we split up and that is when Alice called me to say where you were" so.... Alice knew? She knew about him? But why did she look like she did when I told her those lies? If she knew about it all then she should have understood that I was lying.

I looked around but I couldn't see her anywhere, I need to talk to her, I needed to explain to her.

"Where is she?" I asked frantically and Rose looked at me with a curious expression,

"I don't know, when she told me where you were she was just frozen and then we came to help you, I don't know where she is now though, why? What happened" she replied.

"I need to find her..I need to talk to her" I stated as I started to walk away, but Rosalie grabbed my arm before I could go any further,

"Bells, you need to rest, I'm sure Alice is fine. But the question is what are we gonna do with him?" she asked and Jasper spoke up,

"I have a few ideas" I said and Rosalie rolled her eyes and I actually smiled for the first time that day,

"we need some practical ideas Jazz" she stated and he sighed and walked over to him,

"What are you doing?" Rose asked him and he picked Riley's shoulders up and started to drag him,

"We're going to take him to Bella's and shove him in his car and send him on his way, that is the practical way. But If he ever comes back I swear it will get very impractical" he said dragging him over to the pavement.

"Bells don't worry okay everything going to be fine okay, we're gonna talk when we get back" she said and I watched as Jasper picked him up and put him over his shoulder. Thank god it was quiet out today.

When we reached the car Jasper opened the trunk and we both looked at him in confusion,

"Jasper what are you doing?" I asked him and he looked back to me and smiled,

"You can't put him in there!" Rose shouted and Jasper rolled his eyes,

"Calm down Rose, it's not like he is gonna notice" he said as he shoved Riley in the trunk and closed it again. He clapped his hands together and then walked round to help me get in the car. All this drama and he is still a gentleman.

We searched everywhere for Alice, but we couldn't find her anywhere which made me even more worried. What have I done?

* * *

We were now back at my place. Jasper had woken up Riley and shoved him into his car. I managed to get my keys back first. A couple of death threats from Jasper later and Riley was gone and out of my life......hopefully.

We walked into my apartment and I immediately went and lay on the couch. I watched as Rose and Jasper walked in a sat down on the empty chairs Bella.

"Okay Bella, we need answers" Rose started and I propped myself up in a sitting position.

"Why did you go with him Bella?!" Jasper burst out, and I sighed and I knew I was going to get an earful.

"Because he threatened me. Do you think I would just go with him if I wasn't"

"what did he threaten you with?" Rose asked me and I looked down putting my head in my hands,

"He....He said that he knew about Alice, he said that if I didn't go with him, he would go after her" I said and there was a silence,

"You should have told her Bella" Rose whispered, I looked up to her and nodded,

"I know....I just....I dunno, I was scared" I stated and Rose came over to sit next to me, she wrapped her arms around mine,

"I need a rest, I'm gonna go to my room" I said and they both nodded, I stood up and walked over to my room and shut the door behind me. I curled into a ball on my bed, I was so tired but I couldn't sleep, I was worried. Worried about Alice. Would she hate me? Where was she?

I could hear Rosalie talking in the other room, she must have been on the phone because she was explaining what happened. But who was she talking to? That's where I heard it,

"Alice....Where are you?" I heard Rose say and I shot up from my bed and walked into the living room where Rosalie and Jasper were sitting, Rosalie's eyes met mine when I entered.

"Okay, I will get Jasper to stay with Bella, I'll be there in two minutes" she put down the phone and sent me a sad expression.

"I'm guessing you know who I was talking to" she stated and I nodded, she stood from her seat

"She sounds upset I'm not sure why though, she is at home, I'm going over there to talk to her, Jasper can you stay with Bella?" he nodded and I spoke,

"Rose please let me go, I need to talk to her" I shouted and she looked to me with a serious face,

"Bells you need to rest" she said and I persisted,

"Please Rose, I think I'm the reason she is upset" I stated and both of them looked to me,

"Why would she be upset with you?" Jasper asked and I sighed,

"Well when Riley was with me, we ran into her and I said some harsh things so that Riley wouldn't be interested in wondering who she was" Rose stared at me for a moment and then went to sit back on the couch,

"Thanks Rose" I walked over to her and kissed her on the cheek,

"Yeah yeah" she smiled and I walked over to Jasper and kissed his forehead, he smiled to me and I grabbed my keys and headed for my car.

* * *

It didn't take me long to reach her house at the speed I was going. I'm not sure when but sometime during the drive I started to cry. I was thinking about different ways this talk could go. Alice might hate me. Or she might forgive me. And if I was her I would hate me right now.

I stopped the car and ran over to the front door and knocked it. My heart was going ten to the dozen. I knew that she would open it because she think it's Rose. But I needed to apologise to her even if she does hate me.

My thoughts were broken by the front door opening to reveal a red eyed Alice. I started crying again as I looked at her.

"Bella" she stated and I lunged at her hugging her tightly, and I cried into her shoulder.

"I'm so sorry Alice" I said and she wrapped her arms around me, she was silent, so I knew that I had to talk,

"Alice, I didn't mean anything, I just said those things to protect you, please believe me Alice" I cried, and I fell to my knees and Alice followed, she was still silent and It was killing me,

"Please say something Alice" I begged and I heard a sniffle come from her and I knew that she was crying, I pulled back to look at her face and our eyes met, hers were red from crying.

"You really didn't mean anything?" she asked and I stroked her cheek,

"No Alice. I lied... all of it was a lie" I said and she scoffed a laugh and I wiped her tears away,

"I'm so stupid" she blurted out, and I shook my head,

"You're not stupid Alice, you're just gullible" I laughed and she glared playfully and pouted. But then her expression went serious,

"What happened Bella? Why did you go with him after what he did, and why didn't you tell me?" she asked me and I decided to tell her the truth.

"He told me that he was going to come after you if I didn't go with him, I was scared to tell you, my past isn't the best" I mumbled and she looked at me with something in her eyes that I couldn't describe. I just got lost in her eyes.

"Bella...he could of hurt you more than he already has" she said and I smiled at her rather than worrying about herself,

"but he didn't Rose and Jazz got to me first before anything happened" I said and she still didn't look any happier,

"And what if they didn't. What if none of us knew where you were?" she rambled and I saw new tears welling up in her eyes,

"Alice nothing could hurt me more than if anything were to happen to you" I confessed and she looked to me with that face, the one that always was so interesting to me. It had no emotion showing because all of it was hiding behind her eyes.

"Bella...." she whispered. And I looked down to the floor I felt her put her hand under my chin to raise my head, I looked into her eyes and she looked into mine.

Then I watched as she leaned forward and she hesitated for a couple of seconds before she closed our gap and her soft lips were on mine. It was incredible. Our lips didn't move they just stayed still but together. I couldn't believe that Alice was kissing me. I didn't even know she felt like that. I knew that I loved her. But I didn't even think about what she thought of me.

We stayed like that for a few minutes until she pulled back and bit her lip, she didn't look at me but she looked at the ground, she was probably scared of my reaction,

"I-I'm sorry Bella....I didn't mean to" she babbled and she started to stand up but I held her hand a pulled her down so that she fell into my arms, my right arm was still in pain but I didn't really care.

I hugged her close to me, I pulled out and took both of her hands in mine and I looked into her eyes,

"You don't know how long I've been waiting to do this" I confessed, and she looked at me in shock, but I just leaned closer to her and captured her soft lips once more, but this time our lips moved, they moved in a slow rhythm. I moved my hand up to cup her cheek, and her hand rested against my neck. I winced at the now 'soon to be' bruise on my neck but I didn't tell her about it.

I pulled back so we could catch our breath, I looked into her eyes once more, "I love you Alice" I confessed with a nervous twitch. I didn't know whether to smile or if I wanted to be sick. I was that nervous.

I saw a smile form across Alice's face as she stared at me, she started to cry again, I wiped them away and she leaned her forehead against mine,

"I love you so much Bella" she stated and I started to cry as well. We laughed at each other, and I ran my hand through her hair,

"So Miss Swan, when did you realise you felt like that?" she asked me and I thought back, trying to actually pin point it.

"Well Miss Cullen, I think it was most likely when you stopped over, and you fell asleep. And I found out about your plan, and may I add it was successful" I smiled at her and she looked at me in confusion,

"How did you know about the – Emmett" she said and I laughed at her 'I'm gonna get him back' expression.

"Well when did you realise it then?" I asked her and she grinned to me and looked a little embarrassed,

"Ugh well actually, it was when you wrote that note to me when you dropped me at my house, I thought 'she saved me and she cares about me already after knowing me for 2 days'" I laughed,

"Really? Why didn't you say anything?" I asked and she looked at me with an expression that told me 'are you serious'

"right so I was going to walk up to you and go '_hi Bella, nice shirt by the way I'm in love with you_'" she said sarcastically and I giggled,

"I think I would have been more shocked at you saying '_nice shirt_' ! You would never compliment my shirts!" I exclaimed and she laughed and rested her forehead on mine again, she looked deep into my eyes and I stared into hers.

"I'm sorry about what Riley did to you...in the past I mean" she whispered and I sighed and took a hold of her hands,

"well it's in the past now, and I'm gonna try my best to keep it there, anyway I have something better to fill my future" I said looking at eyes, she bit her lip and still it makes me weak seeing that,

I just kept staring at her lip and she broke the silence,

"what?" she asked and I blushed,

"ugh nothing" I said to her and she started to laugh,

"I knew it!" she exclaimed, and I looked to her in confusion and amusement,

"Knew what?" I asked her and she just kept laughing,

"That you like it when I bite my lip" I looked at her in shock, how could she possibly know that,

"How do you even know that?" I asked her still in shock,

"Oh come on Bella, every time I do it you look at my lips, at first I just thought you were spacing out, but lately I found it was only when I bit my lip!" she exclaimed happily,

"you love embarrassing me don't you?" I said to her she smiled with her eyes closed,

"I think it's cute! Plus I love to see you blush as I have told you already" she said in her hyper tone, and I shook my head while laughing at her,

"Shut up" I said as I leaned forward and captured her lips once more.

Which is something I could get used to very easily.

* * *

**A/N: So they are finally together! I told you this would be longer and up quicker than the other one was! I hoped you like this chapter, I think the ending was my favourite. I wanted to end the chapter on a lighter note seen as everyone has been on edge. Well It would be awesome if you all could review and tell me what you think! It would make me very happy!**

**Much love to ya....xxx**

-_Claire_-


	9. Chapter 9: Sneaky

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Twilight or any of its characters.**

**A/N: hey everyone, sorry for the long update, I got stuck on my other story haha! Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as the others! **

-_Claire_-

* * *

"**Don't Ever Feel Alone**"

"Chapter 9:Sneaky"

(**Bella's P.O.V**)

It's been half an hour since me and Alice confessed to each other. Now that I look at it now it's not surprising as it was at first by her feelings, but now that I think about it, it's pretty funny. I mean the way she used to act around me, or when she was angry at me for ignoring her when we went to the club, well I actually feel terrible for that night now, I mean that was the night Jacob told me his feelings, so when she asked me about I didn't even know her feelings and that's why I told her. I think if I had known I wouldn't have even told her that, but then again if I knew her feelings I doubt I would have left Alice alone that night.

But right now I was just happy that everything is just out in the open. I think keeping those secrets were one of the hardest thing I have had to do in a long time.

I know that soon I will have to come out to my family, well most likely just Rose and Jazz, but I think that they will be fine with it, I mean they are very opened minded with things like that.

But at this moment in time I was just enjoying sitting on Alice's bed holding each other closely. Something that I thought I would never get to do without breaking our friendship or freaking her out.

"I love doing this" Alice whispered from beside me, I smiled and stroked my hand slowly through her silky hair,

"I know me too" I whispered as I kissed her forehead. It was silent and then I heard a quiet giggle come from Alice, I looked down to look in her eyes, giving her a curious expression.

She giggled once more, " I was just thinking that, all the time we have been together doing things like cuddling and we didn't even know each others feelings, and can I just say that it was torture!" she laughed and I raised an eyebrow at her,

"well I wish you knew just how much torture I went through" I laughed and she looked at me with a confused expression, I giggled at her....oh this will be funny to watch.

"Well if I remember rightly sleeping beauty, I was the one who changed your clothes that one time" I giggled continuously as I watched her eyes grow wide and her cheeks went crimson.

"I forgot about that, how embarrassing" she said ducking her head and scratching the back of her neck, I just pulled her closer to me and buried my face into her hair, smelling her alluring scent.

"well at least you didn't wake up, I would have had a hard time explaining that" I smiled into her hair and she lifted her head to look into my eyes,

"I wouldn't have minded" she smirked and sent me a wink, I laughed at it and ran my fingers up and down her arms,

"Well I wish I had known then" I said seductively and she pouted and I couldn't stop myself from kissing her sweet lips, it was only a quick but it was nice. She smiled to me and I sighed to her,

"Well you might have been embarrassed about that, but at least you didn't bump into the beautiful girl that you couldn't get out of your mind" I said and she looked shyly at me,

"Actually I did" she whispered and I stared into her eyes, once again getting lost in them, she leaned closer and pressed her soft lips on mine once more, I pulled back and looked into her eyes, I bit my lip and I watched as her eyes watched the motion. Little did she know that I knew she loved it when I bit my lip too. There can be more than two players In these kinds of games you know.

"Alice, well.... I know that you're probably just getting used to the whole, confessing thing, but I was wondering....that maybe...you would want to be my girlfriend?" I asked as I looked away from her face, I'm not one for taking rejection well. She put her hand under my chin and turned me to look at her, " I would love to, Bella", a wide smile spread across her face, I copied her expression and held her hands,

"Really?" I asked as she nodded "yeah, I mean I have been waiting longer than you, my little tease" she exclaimed tapping my nose, I laughed and playfully swatted her hand away,

"For the record, I thought you were amazing and hot when I first met you" I confessed and she laughed,

"well I thought the same of my beautiful saviour, well after I got over what happened" she murmured and then she looked thoughtful, she then sat up and took my hands in hers,

"You know you are the most selfless person I've ever met, it's one of the reasons I love you" she whispered and I smiled to her and pulled to me and kissed her forehead, she then snuggled into my side once more,

"What do you mean?" I asked as I ran my hands through her hair, she moved her head to look into my eyes and started rubbing my right hand in hers,

"You saved me, even though it was like living a nightmare, you still did it even though it caused you emotional pain. You didn't think about saving yourself, all you thought about was saving someone who was in trouble, and it was the most bravest thing I have ever known anyone do" she whispered as she leaned closer placing her lips on mine, I moaned from the force of it as she licked my bottom lip, seeking entrance, I granted it and felt her tongue explore my mouth. I felt her shift her body so that she was lying on me, her body pressed closely to mine.

I couldn't help the series of moans escaping my mouth as I felt Alice's hands around my neck. I think if we weren't interrupted by the front door slamming shut, I'm pretty sure that we would have gone a lot further than kissing.

We shot up as soon as we heard it and straightened ourselves out. I looked nervously at Alice who seemed like she was dying to laugh.

"Do we tell them?" I asked smirking at her, she sent me a mischievous smirk back,

"I think we should let them figure it out for themselves, it will be interesting, plus now that we know it will be even more funny, don't you think?" she said winking, I smirked at her and kissed her softly one more time, "You are so......sneaky" I pointed out and she sighed,

"I know but someone has to be" she said I giggled and pulled her towards the door,

"come on then 'best friend'" I added with air quotes, we both smiled and walked down the stairs to see Emmett and Rose snuggled together on the couch, they both smiled as we entered,

"Hey guys" I shouted and sat down on the opposite end of the couch from each other, even though we really wanted to snuggle like they were,

Rose eyed us suspiciously, "So have you two made up now?" Rose asked after a few minutes, we looked between each other and Alice winked at me with the eyes that was hidden from them,

"Yep and I think we are closer than ever because of it" Alice exclaimed happily,

Rose sent us another suspicious glare but smiled slightly none the less, knowing her she has already figured it out, it wouldn't surprise me. I looked to Emmett who had a look of confusion and concern glued on his face.

"You two had a fight?" he asked and I wish he never, because I know that we would have to lie, even though I trust Emmett, he was very....protective of me, in the time that I have known him we have grown really close, him and Edward were just as protective as Jasper was over me. Speaking of which, where are those two?

"Yeah we did, I wanted Bella to go shopping with me and she didn't want to. Basically it all stemmed from that" Alice explained to him and I held back my shock at how quickly she came up with that. I heard Emmett start to laugh and it echoed through the house,

"I don't blame you Bella, she's a demon when it comes to shopping, one time she dragged me into a Victoria's secret, she made me hold all of her underwear while she tried stuff on, then when we left the guy told me to enjoy the items, I mean she's my sister! After that I never went near that place, at least you can go with her now" he said and I started giggling at Emmett's expression in my head when the guy said that to him. But on the other side of my mind was Alice and me shopping in Victoria's secret, whoa! We only confessed this morning and already my mind is in the gutter!

Oh well I have a pretty good Idea that Alice's is in the same place because I can see her shifting uncomfortably in the corner of my eye.

"Emmett, he didn't know I was your sister and technically I'm not. Anyway Bella wouldn't come in there with me" she said with a frown, and in my mind I was screaming '_Yes I would, Yes I would_' but to keep up appearances I need to hate shopping. Well it's not a complete lie.

"got it in one Alice! You know me so well! Well maybe Rose can go with you" I gestured to her and Rose smirked,

"Well I could Bells, but I have a felling that Alice would have more fun with you" Rose commented, and I looked at her with weary eyes, well I think I was right when I said she probably knew something.

"right, well anyway where's Jasper and Edward?" I asked trying my hardest to get off the subject but I could tell that this wasn't going to be the last of it from Rose,

"Oh they went out ages ago, went for a drink or something" Emmett said as he stood from the couch and grabbed his X box controller, I watched as Rose rolled her eyes and she stood from the couch as soon as he sat down,

"and that's is my cue to leave, plus it's getting late" Rose said as she picked up her bag, I looked up to the clock to see that it was 10:00pm! Whoa time goes quick when your having.....fun? Well the last part of the day was certainly fun.

I watched as Emmett started begging Rosalie to stay longer but when Rose has something in her mind it's hard to deter her. I looked to the other end of the couch to see Alice smiling at them and then Rosalie's voice caught my attention,

"You coming Bells?" Rose asked me staring me down, I opened my mouth to say something but closed it again, looking to my side to see Alice pouting, my god she is making this harder, but I'm so tired after everything today.

"Um I guess so" I said not looking at Alice who's pout would make me move out of my apartment just to live on her porch if I needed to just stay here with her.

"right then come on, I'm exhausted!" she said walking towards the door when Alice's voice perforated the silence of the room,

"Oh Bella, you left your keys upstairs in my room" she exclaimed and I looked at her confused because I could feel my keys in my jeans pocket. But I noticed Alice's expression and caught on quickly...she is so sneaky.

"okay, back in a minute" I said running up the stairs and walked around Alice's room pretending to sound like I was looking for them. I smirked and shouted downstairs,

"Alice, I can't find them, can you help?" I shouted down trying to hide the laughter in my voice, and sure enough not a minute later my sneaky pixie walked into the room and quietly shoot the door, she turned at me and jumped me, resulting in me falling back onto the bed with her on top,

"You didn't really think I was going to let you leave without saying a proper goodbye, did you?" she whispered as she bit on my earlobe which sent me into pleasurable daze,

"Uhh" was all I could muster, I could hear Alice giggling and then she placed her lips on mine, licking my bottom lip for entrance, I let her have it and kissed her passionately back, we did that for a couple of minutes, I pulled back and stroked the rouge hair out of her face,

"I should go" I murmured giving her one final kiss, she groaned and stayed on top of me,

"I don't want you to go" Alice gave me one of her pouts and I always gave in but not quite,

"I know, I don't want to go either, but I need to get home and sort stuff out for Monday" I said to her and she groaned once more,

"But it's Sunday tomorrow" she stated with the same pout on her lips, I couldn't resist placing a small kiss on her lips and rolling us over so that I was on top of her. A moan escaped her lips as I straddled her and I couldn't help but be turned on by it, I could see the lust in her eyes that was no doubt mirroring mine, but I closed my eyes and climbed off of her, controlling myself,

"I know it's Sunday tomorrow, but I haven't really been at my place much and I need to sort some stuff out there, don't worry I'll see you on Monday at college" I said stroking her cheek , she smiled sadly and nodded,

"Okay" she said leaning forward and placed a small kiss on my lips, I smiled at her and held her hand as we headed downstairs,

As we walked downstairs Rose wasn't in sight, Emmett was still playing his game and all I could hear were the buttons of his controller being pressed repeatedly,

"Where's Rose?" I asked, he answered without taking his eyes off of the TV,

"She's waiting outside, she was whining about how long you were taking, did you find your keys?" Emmett asked still not taking his eyes away from his game. I had to hide the giggle coming from my lips but it seemed Alice couldn't hide hers and she had to cover her mouth with her hand,

"Um yeah, took a while though I kept getting distracted" I said and Alice hand was nearly blown from her lips with the force of her laughter,

"Well I'm gonna get going, see you later Em" I shouted as I walked to the front door,

"Yeah catch ya later Bells" he shouted, then I heard the sound of his game going 'Game Over' and the sound of Emmett shouting and whining then flinging the controller on the floor. I laughed and walked out of the door to see Rosalie waiting in her car with a frown on her face,

"Well she looks pissed" Alice exclaimed, and I turned to her, giving her one of my best pouts,

"I'll call you later okay?" I asked and she nodded pulling me into a hug, if Rose wasn't looking at us now I would be doing something more than a hug.

"I'll miss you baby, and trust me if we weren't being watched I would jump you right now" she purred into my ear innocently, I shivered at her tone and pulled out of the hug to glare playfully,

"Don't get me all riled up if you can't keep to your words" I said playfully and squeezed her hands once before I walked over to my car,

"bye sweetie" Alice called from behind me, I sent her a smile and walked to my truck and opened the door, I put the key in trying to start the engine, and I'm putting on the emphasis on '_trying_' . I tried a couple more times but nothing happened.....fantastic! My trucks died.

I placed my head onto the steering wheel and peered out to the house, thankfully Alice had gone inside already and that saves me further embarrassment. I placed my head back into the steering wheel,

"Having trouble?" an amused voice came from my side, I turned my head to see that Rosalie was leaning against my door,

"How did you guess?" I said sarcastically, she smirked and opened my door,

"Come on, I'll give you a ride, you need to go and tell them that you are leaving your truck here though, I'll get Emmett to work on it for you" she said, I nodded to her,

"Thanks Rose" I said and jumped out of the truck and headed back to the house, I took a deep breath and rang the doorbell,

Not a second later Alice answered with a wide smile on her face that turned into a seductive glare,

"Wow back for more already sweetie?" she laughed, I laughed with her and scratched the back of my neck,

"Even though that is very tempting that is not the reason, my...ugh...truck died, so I was going to ask if I could leave it here, Rose is gonna give me a lift back" I asked and she looked back at Rose in her car, "

"Yeah that's fine, even though it's a shame that Rose is here, that way I could have kept you here hostage" she winked and I smirked at her,

"well you can tie me up anytime" I replied, whoa where did that come from? I'm not usually one for those kind of comments, I guess I can't help it when I'm around Alice, she brings out the......naughty in me, I guess.

"I will take you up on that offer sometime" she replied with a seductive tone and I found myself trying to control the urge to jump on her right here, but thankfully, Rosalie's car horn broke my thoughts,

"Well I'll see you later" I said and she nodded looking like she was in a daze herself. I ran over to an awaiting Rosalie who had her permanent frown on, as soon as I got in the car she bolted from the drive and down the mud trail, I waved back at Alice and rested back into my seat,

Rosalie was being quiet as usual but I know her enough to know there is something on her mind, I was looking at her face to see what kind of emotion she had but she spoke and made me jump,

"You know Bella, you have are terrible at hiding things" she said and I knew what was coming but I acted dumb,

"What do you mean?" I asked and she glared at me and I looked down to the floor,

"You know full well what I mean, you and Alice" she stated and looked at her with an expressionless face,

"What about me and Alice?" I asked and she groaned at me,

"don't act naïve Bella, you and Alice, I'm guessing that you two are a couple?" I looked at her in shock, and it showed with my mouth wide open,

"You knew?" I asked her and she sighed,

"yes, I knew you like each other but I just wanted to be sure, and with the comments today, that pretty much confirmed it for me, but I must say that I'm shocked, I didn't even know you like girls" she said with a smug smile,

"I didn't even know! I guess it was just Alice you know? And what comments?" I asked as I looked out the window as she clicked her tongue in thought,

"Well Alice's comment about being closer kinda helped, and then when I dug a little deeper by saying that she would enjoy you going shopping with you than me, I just did that for your reaction" she stated and I glared at her,

"well I guess we didn't hide it that well, I only asked her to be my girlfriend today and you already know" I laughed and then we went in to silence and then Rosalie started giggling, I looked at her with confusion,

"What?" I asked smiling at her and she calmed down a little,

"The 'keys' trick, I would have never thought of Alice for that" she said stilling giggling and I laughed as I caught on to what she was saying,

"how did you know what she was doing?" I murmured and then I started to giggle at my little sneaky pixie.

"Well the fact that I saw you put your keys in your pocket was a give-away" she laughed and I just giggled at Alice's trick.

A few minutes later we pulled up outside my house and I said my goodbyes to Rose and walked up to my apartment and walked in. the place was a mess, it's not surprising from what happened this morning, I threw my keys and phone on the table and collapsed onto the couch. It wasn't long before sleep overtook me.

Dreams filling my head of my Beautiful Pixie.

* * *

**A/N: I know it's short but it's been nearly a month since the last update and I knew that I needed to give you lot something! Even if it is short! But I promise the next chapter will be longer I PROMISE! Well I hoped you enjoyed the chapter I know it's not that eventful but it's readable haha. So please review if you can and I will update ASAP. **

**Much love to ya...xxx**

-_Claire_-


	10. Chapter 10: Unpredictable

**Disclaimer: I do Not own Twilight or any of the characters. **

**A/N: hey everyone, thank you for the positive reviews for the last chapter, I know some of you didn't like the fact that Bella wasn't that bothered that she was going around with someone that raped her but think about how Bella is, she is not really the damsel in distress kind and she wont scream and whatever, but she was going with him for Alice.**

**And someone reviewed saying that Jasper came out of nowhere and I just want to say that if you read the previous chapter you will see that Alice saw where they went and so she told Rose and Jasper where they were so he didn't come out of nowhere.**

**So I know the chapters before haven't been great but it's hard writing drama, and if you send bad reviews and haven't written a story yourself then I don't really think you should judge people until you have tried it for yourself. Any way I have written this chapter a little longer for you and I hope its to your liking. Enjoy...**

"Don't Ever Feel Alone"

"Chapter 10: Unpredictable "

(Bella's P.O.V)

_I'm So Sick...Infected with where I live...let me live...without this empty bliss...selfishness...I'm So sick...I'm So Sick'_

"I'm So Sick...Infected with where I live...let me live...without this empty bliss...selfishness...I'm So Sick...I'm So Sick!" I sang along with the song at the top of my lungs through my empty apartment. Nothing like a bit of rock music to wake you up in the morning, I just feel sorry for the neighbours.

Oh well..

It was an essential to play my music this morning because my eyes were practically glued shut, all day yesterday I had been sorting things out. Like cleaning, shopping for groceries, paying bills and generally just sorting things out, and today I am paying for it by being physically and mentally drained, I think if it wasn't for Alice being at college, I don't think I would have even got up.

I found that a smile formed on my face as I thought about Alice, that happened a lot now actually, guess I'm just one of those sappy kind of girls...

_'I can feel you all around me...Thickening the air I'm breathing...Holding onto what I'm feeling...Savouring this heart that's healing'_

Whoa...is It on that song already? How long have I been spacing out? Great...Jacob is gonna be here in about twenty minutes and I'm in just my underwear... that would be a fantastic good morning for him then.

_Knock Knock Knock..._

Crap!...Already? He's way too early, what do I do?

"Coming...just...ugh...coming!" I ran frantically round the living room picking up the discarded towel that I left on the couch from my shower.

I wrapped it around myself and walked up to the door, opening it with me hiding behind the door allowing Jake to just walk in,

"Yeah I'll be a minute Jake I just gotta..." my eyes widened as I looked at the person responsible for making me run late.

"Alice?" I asked still holding the towel around me, she looked me up and down in shock and then soon turned into a smirk,

"Well.. good morning to you too, I just wish yours could be as good as mine" she giggled, I felt my cheeks go bright red as silence perforated the room, well not so much silence seen as my music was still blasting through the apartment but you get what I mean.

"I...uhh...wasn't expecting you" I murmured tightening my hold on the towel,

"I can see that" she answered while she looked me up and down, I could see something in her eyes that looked I don't know...primal, basically it looked as if she was going to pounce, but she seemed to snap out of it once I spoke,

"So..what are you doing here?" I asked and her eyes met mine and the look she held was gone and replaced with her normal smile,

"Well I thought you could use a ride, you know seen as your truck is at our place...plus I missed you" she said as she pouted, I smiled at her and walked towards her using my free hand to cup her cheek,

"I missed you too" I said pecking a small kiss on her lips, I pulled back and she had an impressed look on her face,

"You know I wouldn't of placed you for a Rock chick" she commented as Flyleaf played in the background,

I smirked at her, "Well what can I say, I'm unpredictable" I winked at her before turning around and walking towards my room, I could tell her eyes were on me and I tried my best not to turn around because I think that If I get aroused I will never get to college.

I was putting on my top when I heard the doorbell ring loudly. Is it a meet and greet here this morning or something?

"Alice, could you do me a favour and get that for me?" I shouted through to the other room, I heard her mutter and small 'Sure thing' and then I heard the door open,

When I was finished I walked out of my room to find Jacob standing there with Spike at his feet, Alice being her typical self was stroking spikes stomach on the floor, she is so cute sometimes you would think she is about 6 years old in her mind.

I had forgotten that Jacob was coming when Alice arrived , but I suppose there is a reason he bought Spike over.

"Hey Jake, um sorry I forgot to call you, Alice Is gonna give me a ride" I said, immediately he looked disappointed

"Oh okay, but can Spike still stay here though?" he asked clasping his hands together,

I sighed and nodded, "Sure I guess, but when you come pick him up, make sure you come when you say you would, last time you left him here starving!" I said to him as Alice finally stood and walked over to me and I had to refrain from holding her hand, not that I was ashamed of it it's just Alice's sneaky plan of making everyone figure it out. Well apart from Rose, cause she already knows.

"Right well, I better get going, see you later girls" Jake said as he handed Spike over to me and walked towards the door looking like I had just told him that I didn't want to be his friend. He opened the door giving us a final smile and then shut the door. I was about to turn to Alice and say we should go but she pounced me before I could say anything else, I fell backwards so that I fell onto the couch with a small yelp, with her on top of me, which was not a bad position if you ask me.

"You know you are such a tease" she exclaimed as she traced my face with her index finger, I raised an eyebrow at her in a questioning manner,

"I'm a tease?" I asked her and she nodded,

"You came to the door dressed like that, and I hardly got to touch you" she said with a pout and I think I need to change my underwear! Anyway...

"Well it wasn't planned, trust me, If I knew I wouldn't have even had the towel on" I laughed and she scowled at me and smacked my arm lightly,

"See, you _are_ a tease" she exclaimed, as she tried to sit up but I just wrapped my arms around her,

"Where do you think you're going?" I asked her and she relaxed back on top of me,

"I'm trying to be a good girlfriend and get you to college on time" she said as she laid her forehead on mine, I smirked at her and wrapped my arms around her a little tighter,

"There are other ways to be a good girlfriend you know" I said winking at her again, she laughed and shook her head,

"You have been spending way too much time around my brothers" she said as I finally let her go,

"Well two can play at the teasing game you know" I heard her murmur as we headed for the door, she looked back at me with a smirk before walking out towards her car. And I couldn't help but wonder what thoughts were going through her mind and I didn't know whether to be scared or turned on...

We were pretty much at college within a few minutes. Alice looked amused the whole way there, and when I asked her what she was so smug about she just shrugged it off saying '_Just happy you're here_' I knew full well that it wasn't that, she is such a conniving madame.

I was getting out of the car when I saw Rosalie and Jasper walking over to us, I sent them a smile and both of them just grinned at me,

"Morning girls" Jasper said and we both greeted them, Jasper was sending me his knowing smile...Great! I bet Rose told him,

"So Bella, You're late this morning...what were you doing?" He asked me and I froze...oh yeah he totally knew, I can tell by the expression on his face. I turned to look at Alice who looked as innocent as you can get and there is me looking like an fugitive who just got cornered, yeah I say we're hiding this perfectly.

"Oh um you know just woke up late.." I answered him and he just gave me and understanding nod with which I sent him a confused look,

"Right, oh Alice I was meaning to ask you if you wanted to do something the weekend, you know go for something to eat?" he asked looked at her but glancing at me,

He's asking her out? what the hell? Well that was unexpected I thought for sure that he knew..

I tried my best and keeping my mouth shut, which was very very difficult seen as my cousin has just asked out my girlfriend...

Deep breaths Bella.. Deep Breaths...

I glanced at Alice to see that she just had a smile on her face as she looked at Jasper,

"Thanks for the offer Jasper but I'm going on a trip for the whole weekend" she said giving him a sad smile,

What trip? The whole weekend? I swear I'm gonna burst if I don't move right now!...

I started walking towards the school, not caring whether everyone else didn't follow, I didn't really want to hit my cousin, so think of it as saving him humiliation, aren't I a good person? Although why didn't Rose say anything? Oh I can't be bothered to even think about it,

I was just inside the door when I felt someone touch my shoulder, I turned around to see a smirking Rosalie,

"Don't say a word" I said to her and she held her hands up in defence,

"Calm down Bells, she turned him down" she said as she tried to keep pace with my walking,

"Yeah well that wouldn't have stopped me from distorting his brain matter" I mumbled,

"Well In my defence I _could_ have told him but you two wanted it to be secret, but the strange this is I didn't even know he liked Alice" she said muttered,

"Yeah me neither" I said as we carried on walking,

"Bella!" I heard a voice shout from behind, I turned to see Alice walking at a fast pace towards me with a scowl on her face,

"Well she might be small but that look is actually scaring even _me_...so I'll see you later Bella, good luck" Rose muttered quickly before she skipped down the hall..

"Rosa-" I shouted after her but she was gone before I could finish...trust her to leave me now. I don't even know why Alice is angry at me and I'm scared. We all know from experience not to mess with Alice...

I turned so I was facing away from Alice, and just stood in place as she got closer to me, I heard the bell go and I knew that I wasn't going to make it in time to my class, well at least college isn't as strict as school otherwise I would be screwed.

I was brought out of my thoughts by Alice grabbing my hand and pulling me on the side of the hallway,

"What's wrong?" I asked looking at her, hoping that whatever had happened wasn't that bad because no one wants the wrath of Alice.

"You left me with Jasper!" she shouted as if it was obvious, I just looked at her in confusion,

"And?" I said quietly and she just looked even more agitated,

"Lets just say that you and me are going away for the weekend" she said and tried to hide my excitement from her, who knows what she will do to me if she sees me smiling...

"Why?" I asked interested in her little tantrum, you had to be in these situations because it doesn't happen very often,

"Well for starters Jasper was chatting me up, then I have to make the excuse why I can't go out with him, and I was hoping for a little bit of help, but no...you walked off" she ranted and I tried my best to hold in my laughter,

"I walked off because I was 5 seconds from punching his lights out, and I didn't really wanna do that, and plus I know you can handle yourself" I said as I leaned up the lockers crossing my arms, as I watched her pace,

"it was so hard not to tell him the reason, but the funny thing he's never once showed an interest in me" she said as she stood still, I laughed to myself,

"Knowing my family he has probably already worked it out and trying to see if he's right, that makes two of them" I muttered but Alice's head shot round to me,

"What do you mean?" she asked walking towards me,

"Rosalie knows, she knew as soon as we came down the stairs to see them that's why she asked us those questions that she did, and It wouldn't surprise me that Jazz knows too, my family is very perceptive" I said walking towards her and wrapping my arms around her...she just had a surprised look on her face, I laughed and kissed her cheek,

"Don't worry about it, at least we have a reason to escape for the weekend" I whispered into her ear and I felt her shiver against me,

"Well that's true, but..." she said as her arms wrapped around my neck

"but?" I drawled it out and she shrugged, and looked into my eyes,

"Do you think we should tell them, I mean the family, because if Rosalie know and Jasper probably knows then we might as well tell everyone" she asked and I thought It over for a second, and then nodded,

"I think we should, it's better telling them ourselves than hearing it from others" I said as I rested my forehead on hers and she smiled,

"Okay then, we'll do it when we get back from the our trip the weekend" she said with a smile on her face,

"Right well I gotta get to class before I get kicked out of the course, you are such a bad influence on me, I've never not shown up to class before" I said with a smirk and she just laughed,

"Well guess I'm just feeling naughty today" she said with a wink, she then turned off and walked down the hall towards her class, I stood there shaking my head as I watched her, I was about to go back to mine but Alice stopped in her tracks and abruptly turned around looking thoughtful, she smirked and ran towards me and practically jumped on me wrapping her legs around my waist, thankfully everyone is in class otherwise it would be hard explaining this to anyone.

"Alice..." I hissed at her but she just pressed her lips to mine, stroking her across my lips for entrance, I granted it and let her deepen the kiss, I could feel her hands gripping in my hair and I moaned from the sensation, but sooner than I wanted, she pulled back, jumping off of my waist, I was still trying to catch my breath, and as I was doing that she leaned closer to my ear and whispered,

"I told you I was feeling naughty" she drawled it out and I couldn't have been more turned on that at that moment, before I could respond she skipped down the hall not looking back at me. That damn pixie! I get turned on and then she walks off...well the day has just got a little more unbearable,

After I had my brain cells working again, I eventually started to walk back to my class. When I arrived, with no surprise at all my Tutor has a bitch at me about being late and just told me to sit down, if this was school I would have had detention, but that's another good thing about college.

I took my seat in the back of the room, thankfully it was in the corner, I hate it when people are behind me, like they're looking over my shoulder at everything I do.

I was listening...I wouldn't go as far as saying intently, but I was listening just in case I fall asleep, as much as I love this class, my Tutor sounded like Jigsaw from Saw, and his voice was just about as interesting as watching a cat clean itself.

I was taken from my thoughts when I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket, even though it was on silent I still looked around to see if anyone heard it. Once I checked the coast was clear I took my phone out of my pocket and clicked the screen to see that I had a text message from Alice, I smirked before I clicked on it,

Alice: '_Bella...?_'

I looked at it in amusement, I can just hear the way she is saying it in my mind, like when I child talks to their mother asking for something, I typed a quick reply to her and pressed send,

Bella: '_yes...?_'

A few moments later I had a reply, thankfully the tutor was facing the writing board and not looking over at me,

Alice: '_I'm so hot right now_'

I gulped at the text message, there is no way she can mean what I think she means, how the hell am I supposed to reply to that?

Bella: '_Why don't you ask to open the window then..' _

I typed a typical 'Bella reply' and waited anxiously for a text back, I wasn't even listening to the lesson now, I was thinking about the kiss that Alice had given me before, and how I am still very turned on. My phone buzzed and I nearly dropped it in my nervous panic,

Alice: '_Not that kind of hot' _

And people Bella's rational thoughts have left the building!. Who knew Alice was the kind of girl to be sending these kinds of messages. Is she trying to kill me? If it's not getting me excited before I come to class, it's getting me excited while I'm in class..

Bella: '_Oh..._'

Was all I replied, I had no idea was I was supposed to put other than that, knowing me I would even stutter in my text messages. My phone buzzed again and I was anxious to see what was in store now,

Alice: '_I really want you'_

I'm sure my mouth looks as if I just had my jaw welded open, because at this moment I can't close it. How can four words make me this excited, and I didn't even _hear_ her say it. If I thought I couldn't reply to the other texts how the hell do I reply to this one. I thought for a couple of minutes for a reply and typed it when I thought of a practical one,

Bella: '_then you can have me' _

this was the first for me, I've never really had a conversation like this before. But Alice wasn't kidding when she said she felt naughty. Another text message had arrived at my phone,

Alice: '_Do you think it's wise going away with me the weekend? Who knows what will happen to you...'_

I smirked at the message and decided it was time to do a little teasing of my own,

Bella: '_I should say the same to you..._'

I smirked at my own message and tried to imagine Alice's face as she read it, probably a devious smirk.

Alice: '_wow...my kitty's got claws ;)'_

I laughed a little drawing the tutors attention over to me, I quickly pretended to be coughing, and cleared my throat, there's no way he could see my phone, it was under my desk out of his view. He looked around the room and then went back to his board, I drew my attention back to my phone and thought of a reply,

Bella: '_well we will see who the kitty is when I make you purr' _

I practically held my lips together to stop me from laughing at my own words, I would love to see Alice's face the moment she got the message. Before I could think about It any more the bell rang signalling lunch. I smiled...

_Looks like I will be hearing her reply in person..._

I walked up the corridor placing my books into my bag as I walked out to the parking lot, why couldn't they put the lunch hall in the same building as the classrooms?

Before I could walk into the building I was grabbed by my arm and dragged over towards the parked cars, I looked at my captor to see that it was none other than Alice, I could only see the back of her head but there is no mistaking that there is a smirk on her face,

She pulled me over to her car and pressed a button on her keys which unlocked the doors, she opened the door and turned to me with a mischievous smile on her face, she turned us placing me in front of the open door then she pressed down on my shoulders and pushed me into the car and I shimmied up backwards till my back was against the other door,

I watched as she looked around the parking lot then she crawled into the car keeping her eyes on me the whole time, I watched as she shut the door behind her, any other time I would have thought this was hilarious watching the two of us try and crawl into a two seater car, but my humour was clouded with lust at this particular moment,

I watched her crawl on top of me, her eyes still keeping contact with mine, until she was directly on top of me, her arms stretched out either side of my head and her knees straddling me, my heart was going ten to the dozen! Does she know how sexy she is being right now!

"So you wanna make me purr huh?" she said as she bowed her head towards my ear as she nibbled on the lobe,

a moan escaped my mouth and I could feel myself getting wetter by the second, I could feel her smile as she nuzzled my neck and I could feel her breath which made me shiver,

"I think purring is last on my list of things that I want to do to you" I murmured, I felt her smile again and I use my hands to bring her face to mine and crash my lips to hers, I licked her bottom lip for entrance and kissed her deeply, I heard moans coming from her that I hadn't heard before and it was like music to my ears,

I could feel her hands roaming on the side of my body and gradually move up to grip in my hair, I wanted to do so much more with her but there is only so much you can do in a two seater car, so we just settled for making out, but can I just say , I'm not arguing!

Well you know what they say, time flies when you're having fun, and this is the exact definition of fun in my book, and sooner than I wanted the bell rung. I laughed when I heard a growl of annoyance come from Alice. She pulled back from my lips and I stroked her cheeks with the back of my fingers,

"Who knew that you of all people would text me like that during class" I said with a laugh, she laughed and placed another kiss on my lips before giving me a smirk,

"Well you're not the only person who is unpredictable"

_-""""""""-_

**A/N: Sorry for the wait people but as they say life goes on and at the moment mine is going too fast and I hardly have time for anything these days, I'm always tired..damn college with it's tiring lessons! Anyway I hoped you enjoyed this chapter, I don't think we are far off from finishing this story now, I'm not saying the next chapter is the last I'm just saying we're not far off ^_^...**

**So if you can please Review! It makes me happy!**


	11. Chapter 11: Happy Travels

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Twilight or any of it's characters.**

**A/N: hey everyone, I know it's been ages since I last updated but I have been really stuck with this one. I've got a new idea for a story so I was in the mode of daydreaming about all of the details haha. So I'm sorry to take a while. I will finish this story and my other one before I start on my other Bellice fic so don't worry. But if you want to read it put me on Author alert so you know when I have posted it. ^_^ **

**Now on with the chapter...**

* * *

'**Don't Ever Feel Alone**'

'**Chapter 11: Happy Travels'**

(**Bella's P.O.V**)

"So where do you wanna go?" Alice whined for about the 20th time that day. I was sitting on my couch with Alice's head on my lap while she lay down. She was looking through a brochure of places that were good to go for a weekend.

"Alice, I don't mind. You're the one who wanted to go on this trip so you pick" I said back to her while running my hand through her hair.

She was quiet for a moment and then whipped her head to face me, she had a frown on her face,

"So you don't want to go with me?" she said and looked liked she was about to cry. I pouted at her and bent forward to kiss her forehead.

"Of course I want to go with you, I don't mind where we go as long as I'm with you" I stated and she smiled and leaned up to capture my lips,

"But I do think that Jasper knows about us, so this would be a waste of time" I stated and she slapped my arm lightly,

"Oh stop being so boring! It won't be a waste of time...trust me" she said sending me a wink before going back to look in the brochure, I couldn't help the feeling that sent through me.

I mean with what happened at school the other day in her car, who knows what might happen. But I'm not actually complaining about it. I'm actually glad that Jasper asked her out. But I still think that he was just trying to figure something out. I know my family too well, and I will probably ask him about it when I get home.

We had already asked Carlisle and Esme if they minded us going away for the weekend and they didn't have a problem with it. I know that Rosalie was sending me and knowing smirk when I asked though. I mean to everyone else it was just a friendly weekend away between best friends.

But as she always does...Rose knew the truth behind it. And I'm just glad Emmett doesn't know yet because I know for a fact that he would be sending jokes and comments everytime we were in the same room as him.

"I've got it!" Alice shouted from my lap, resulting in me jumping out of my skin. I heard Alice laugh quietly at my action and I sent her a playful glare,

"Now that you have succeeded in scaring me to death...what have you found?" I asked generally interested in where she picked.

I watched as she pointed to a page in the book and I took it out of her hands inspecting it closely,

"Vienna?" I asked in astonishment, where the hell was I going to get money for that?

"Alice, I can hardly pay to live here now that most of my parents money is gone, how the hell am I gonna afford for us to go to Vienna? Can't we go somewhere closer and cheaper?" I asked her and she laughed lightly,

"Fine, how about..." she was snaking her finger over the map, and I was dreading where she was going to pick,

"There" she said and I bent forward a little bit and looked at where her finger was

"Los Angeles?" I asked her amused, she goes from one of the romantic destinations, to one of the most typical destinations,

"Well yeah it's closer to here and we could stay at the Four Seasons! I love it there!"

"The Four Seasons? How the hell did you afford to go there" I asked her and she shrugged,

"I won a prize one year, and it was so go there for a weekend" she said grabbing her glass of water from the table and sipping it before setting it back down,

"yeah but, you never actually paid for anything yourself" I said to her and she shook her head no,

"So you don't actually know how much it is?" I asked and she shook her head once more,

I took the brochure out of her hands and looked for the Four Seasons in the Los Angeles section, when I found it I smiled at her and then placed the book back in her hands, I watched as her eyes scanned the page and then when she found what I had intended, her eyes widened, she then replied..

"Ok so were _not_ going to the Four Seasons" she said as she shut the brochure and chucked it onto the coffee table, she then turned onto her side, her head was still laying in my lap, her eyes closed as I played with her short hair,

"for someone who doesn't like vacations, you sure are getting excited about it" I stated and she replied without opening her eyes,

"I guess I just felt lonely on them, but it will be different with you, and trust me...neither one of us is gonna be feeling lonely, not with how close we are gonna be" she said flicking her eyes open and then sent me a sly wink. I laughed to myself. I was getting more and more excited about this trip, but then I crash down again because of money, I sighed barely loud enough for Alice to hear, but of course she did. She looked up at me with a concerned expression,

"What's the matter sweetie? You don't have to go if you don't want to" she and I rolled my eyes and leaned forward, kissing her softly, I then pulled back and smiled at her,

"I want to go Alice, trust me" I sighed once more before continuing...

"it's just I don't think I can afford it" _she_ rolled her eyes this time and ran her hand through my hair,

"Calm down honey, I don't expect you to pay for it, I saved up some money ages ago from when my parents went on their trips and left me some money for myself" she stated and I sighed,

"Alice, I don't want you spending your money on me like this, you could spend it on yourself or something" I stated and she shook her head, sighed, then sat up and straddled my hips so that she was sitting in my lap, and I couldn't stop the blush forming on my cheeks,

"But I am spending it on myself, I'm buying myself a weekend with you, that's the best gift I could buy myself" she said as she put her hands on either side of my face, rubbing my cheeks with her thumbs, I sent her a playful glare,

"You know that's not what I meant" I said and she rolled her eyes,

"i know what you meant, but I don't care, I'm still doing it" she said as she tried to move off of my lap, but I was holding her hips in place with my hands on either side of her waist, she turned to give me a smirk that I loved,

"As much as I would love to re-enact the 'Not myself tonight' video, I have to get our trip plans sorted out" she stated and I laughed and sent her a smirk and then leaned closer to her ear,

"Such a shame. Cause I was going to do more than what is in that video" I whispered seductively in her ear, I pulled back to see pure lust in her eyes, I then pressed my lips to hers and kissed her hungrily, I pulled back though before it could get any further, Alice's eyes were still closed as I pulled back, I chuckled and bucked her off of my lap and into the seat next to me, I didn't miss the little moan that came from her as I did so either. She sat there wide eyed looking up at me. I smiled at her expression and collected our dirty cups from the coffee table and walked towards the kitchen to clean them up.

I tossed them into the sink, and heard Alice shout from the living room, "Tease!"

I laughed to myself and carried on cleaning out the cups, thinking about our weekend in store.

* * *

"Have you got the tickets?"

"Yes"

"Are you sure you have the tickets?"

"Yes!"

"Okay, do you have the passports?"

"Yes Alice! I have everything, stop stressing out!" I shouted through the crowded airport.

"I'm only checking Bella, I want everything to go right" she stated from my side as I pushed the trolley that had our luggage on them. We were about to check in at the desk for our flight out.

Now I hate large crowds and the people really piss me off that work here. They act like they don't give a crap whether you get on the plane or not. So I was at the moment to put it simply...pissed off.

We finally made it to the desk for our flight and checked in for our flight to Los Angeles. It went smoothly...for once. We were now heading towards the departure lounge to wait for our plane. I was holding Alice's hand as we walked, we were getting a few stares but I couldn't give a crap to be perfectly honest. I was with Alice and that's all I cared about. And soon enough we would be alone...in a hotel room...for the weekend...Oh my god, I think I'm gonna start jumping around. And that is something I seriously do not do in public. But I might make and exception.

"I'm so excited!" Alice said from bedside me and I looked to see her beaming with a smile, I smiled back at her,

"I know me too. We have the whole weekend to ourselves!" I replied and she started jumping a little. She was so cute when she was excited.

"Yeah, I have you all to myself" she said when she calmed down a bit. She sent me a wink. How can the littlest gesture like a wink make me so excited?...oh yeah...it's Alice that's doing it.

"You shouldn't tease me in a public place, it's cruel!" I said with an aggravated laugh, she then sent me a mischievous smile and then rub my arm lightly.

"Why? What would you do if we weren't in public" she whispered and I swear I'm gonna die of sexual frustration.

"Something your innocent ears shouldn't hear" I laughed out and she copied me,

"I'm not that innocent" she smirked and I this is where I would literally have melted to the ground if we were in some sort of cartoon. Either that or I would shout 'Giggity' but no, this was real life and all I could do was stand there looking like a horny teenage freak, life sucks.

She stood there staring at me a while and then a voice came over the speaker saying that our plane was about to board. Thank God. Something to take my mind off my dirty thoughts. Not that they were a bad thing. Just not...appropriate at this moment in time.

So about 5 hours later we were barging into a hotel that we had found that was cheaper than Alice's first choice. It was nice and wasn't exactly cheap, even though Alice didn't use as much money as she would of for the Four Seasons, she still got us a nice place.

Now when I say barging in, I mean barging in. We literally kicked down the door to our room. And we were not doing what you think we were doing. Nope we literally jumped on the bed in exhaustion. The flight was a pain in the ass. We had a kid screaming just behind our seat. And for someone who doesn't like flying (mentally pointing at myself) a baby screaming put me even more on edge that I already was.

I managed to turn over so that I was facing Alice who was at the top end of the bed. She had her eyes closed, but I knew she wasn't asleep. I crawled closer to her and leaned my forehead against hers and wrapped my arm over her side. She did the same to me keeping her eyes closed.

And believe it or not, we both fell asleep. Weird huh.

* * *

"Bella..." no I wanna sleep...

"Wake up Bella..." nope...

"Five more minutes" I slurred

"Come on Bella, I got all undressed for you" …..wait, what?

My eyes shot open to see Alice leaning over me with a smirk on her face, I frowned and then looked down to see that she was fully clothed, I looked back to her face to see her smirking and then she doubled back in laughter,

"Wow Bella, it took you less than a second to open your eyes after I said that" she laughed and I glared at her, and rolled over onto my stomach, my face smothered into the duvet.

"You're evil" I mumbled into the quilt. She was then silent. I was about to get up and see what she was doing when I felt two hands rub up my back, and then I felt her sit down on the lower part, her knees I felt either side of me.

Oh my god. She is straddling my back.

She continued to rub up my body slowly and I could feel myself getting more and more aroused. And I could tell she was aswell. I could feel the heat on my back where she was sitting.

"Come on Bella, get up..." she whispered into my ear as she bent forward, I moaned at the feeling of her hands rubbing my back and the feel of her heat.

"I don't want to" I mumbled, and she was silent and then questioned,

"Why?" she asked and I chuckled lightly into the blanket,

"maybe because my girlfriend is sitting on top of me" I moaned and she then chuckled and continued massaging,

"Oh really, well then, I'll guess I will have to stop then wont I" she said and I quickly moved my arms from underneath me and placed them behind me to where her hips are, holding her in place.

"Bella! Come on, I wanna go out!" Alice whined and started moving slightly on top of me, and just that action of hers alone was making it harder to get up.

I finally decide to let go of her waist and she jumps off me walks in front on me and puts her hands on her hips and taps her foot.

"We can go for dinner somewhere, you know, a nice fancy place" she announced in a wistful tone. I looked up to her and saw that she was giving me the famous Alice pout. No! Not the pout.

"Fine!" I mumble through the blanket and I hear Alice's 'Squee' in response.

"Right, before we go though we have to go shopping for something nice to wear, I also need to get some more underwear for you Bella, I need to update your wardrobe, I might get some myself too" she declared and my head immediately looked up to her and shook my head.

"No...No Shopping!" I exclaimed and Alice frowned and sighed, and then she walked over to grab her bag and walked towards the door, I sat up and looked over to her,

"Where are you going?" I asked curiously, she turned around as she grabbed the door handle,

"Shopping... seen as my girlfriend wont go with me, I'll go by myself" she sighed again and opened the door,

"Alice..." I whined and she turned to look at me and smiled,

"Don't worry about it Bells, I'll just get the staff in Victoria Secret to help me with my underwear, there are drinks and snacks in the mini fridge, see you later" she said as she smirked and closed to the door behind her.

I just sat there in the middle of the bed going over her words.

Alice, plus Victoria Secret, plus underwear, plus the staff seeing her in said underwear and not me.

Hell no!

I jumped off of the bed grabbing my phone and the keys and barrelling towards the door nearly breaking it off the hinges. Trying to catch up with Alice.

But when I opened the door, there she was, smirking like the Cheshire cat,

"Took you long enough" she said as she held out her hand, I sighed, I chuckled to myself, then I grabbed her hand and looked into her gorgeous eyes,

"you sneaky fox" I stated and she laughed,

"Yeah but you love it, now come on, times a wastin'" she whispered and pulled me down the hall.

Looks like I'm in for a rude awakening..

and I don't mean the good kind of rude.

* * *

"Alice..." I whined as I carried the bags down the busy street following my shop-obsessed pixie,

"Bella we have only been shopping for four hours, you are such a weakling" she exclaimed stopping so that I could catch her up, I gawked at her as if she had a second head,

"Exactly! Four hours!" I whined and she rolled her eyes at me and wrapped her arms around me,

"Fine, fine we can finish now, it's just that I haven't been shopping like this since I went out to Port Ange-"

I listened as she stopped herself from talking, I knew what she was thinking about. The last time that she was in Port Angeles was the night that she was attacked. I shuddered at the memory, all I could see was her in that alley pinned against the wall by that creep.

I will never be able to erase that image from my mind. And I would do anything to take the pain away from her. I know from first hand experience that these things come back to haunt you, I know all too well after all that happened with Riley.

It was then that I heard a small sniffle come from Alice, I then dropped the bags and wrapped my arms around her not caring if we were in the middle of the street.

"It's okay Alice" I whispered, and rocked her gently as she sobbed quietly into my shoulder.

We stayed like that for a few more minutes and then she pulled back and looked into my eyes, she then smiled slightly and leaned forward and placed a chaste kiss of my lips,

"I love you" she whispered as she kept her eyes on mine, I smiled lovingly at her and placed my hand on her cheek caressing it.

"I love you too" I replied and placed another kiss on her lips. We never deepened the kiss, we just revelled in the intimate touch between us. Then I pulled back and smiled at her and picked the bags back up, I know one way to cheer her up,

"Come on, I guess we have some more shopping to do" I announced, I smiled at her and winked,

She looked at me with a confusion and shock across her face and then she smiled and linked my arm with hers as she spoke softly, not taking her eyes off mine.

"I guess we do"

* * *

**Hey everyone sorry for the long update but you know how life is when your in college, (well unless you are not in college) but its hard you know. And I'm also sorry that the chapter is short but I'm finding it hard to get inspiration with this story but I'm continuing it until the end! So please continue reading when I update. **

**Much love to ya..xx**

-_Claire_-


End file.
